Polos Opuestos
by helenhr
Summary: Una niña buena e inocente, todo un ejemplo en clases. Un chico revelde amante de las motocicletas y del rock... ¿Que susedera al juntarlos? premio del fic "Razones"
1. Una niña buena y un chico malo

Hola ¿cómo están todos? Yo espero que estén bien. Como tal vez la mayoría sabrá mi hermanita, Helen, hizo un concurso en su fic "Razones" y la ganadora fue:

GatsbyGray

Este pero como mí querida amiga quería un fic hot, mi hermana me dio el honor de hacerlo yo y será un UA…

Es decir:

Será en un universo alterno… es que yo soy muy bueno haciendo esas cosas… así que bueno sin más empezamos…

Polos Opuestos…

Prologo: una buena niña y un chico malo.

Hyuuga Hinata despertó a las 6:00 como todos los días, su vida era muy monótona, se baño, se cambio y fue a su cocina a prepararse el desayuno. A pesar de ser miembro de la prestigiosa familia Hyuuga, era una chica muy sencilla y normal, por así decirlo. Ella tiene 17 años sin embargo vive sola. La relación con su padre y familia no es muy linda que se diga, la verdad ya tiene 6 meses de no ver a nadie de su familia, exceptuando a su primo, el cual tiene 20 años, y es el actual jefe de la compañía del padre de Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi.

La razón por la cual Hinata y su familia no se llevan bien es que ella tiene un corazón, por así decirlo, muy grande. Y para los negocios de la familia esa es una debilidad muy grande y ,si a su incomparable corazón le agregamos su timidez y tartamudeo, por esa razón ella no existe para su padre. Lastimosamente la madre de Hinata murió cuando ella estaba pequeña, Hinata la echaba mucho de menos.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Si ella había sido la única persona en su familia que siempre la quiso por quien ella es. Sinembargo aun con esas diferencias y con el mal trato de su familia a ella, ella se esfuerza cada día por ser una mejor persona y así ser reconocida por su padre. Sus notas en la universidad son seccionales, es una de las chicas "ejemplo" de su escuela. Sin embargo nunca es notada, por los jóvenes, ya que es muy tímida. Y por esa misma timidez nunca ha tenido novio.

La verdad ella podría dejar de asistir a clases y solo los maestros lo notarían. Sin embargo se podría decir que tiene amigos, pocos pero tiene.

Lastimosamente ninguno de sus amigos lleva las mismas clases que ella…

En resumen Hyuuga Hinata es una buena niña e inocente, en sentido completo de la palabra inocente…

Uchiha Sasuke es un chico de verdad problemático (hay una linda niña a la que le gusta esa palabra) nunca se levanta a la misma hora, cada día de su vida es diferente. Tiene 19 años. Es un típico adolecente en su etapa de "rebeldía" se lleva bien con casi todos de su familia exceptuando a su hermano, Itachi, al cual simplemente no soporta. Vive solo, ya que ya está asistiendo a la universidad, le encanta las motos y por dicha razón tiene una moto Ninja ZX-10R.

Uchiha Sasuke es un tipo con una personalidad muy fría y oscura, esto se debe a cosas que ocurrieron en su infancia entre la que se encuentra la muerte de su madre y de su padre, desde que sus padres murieron él y su hermano mayor fueron cuidados por su tía y por su tío.

Sin embargo solo Sasuke cumplió los 16 años se fue de la casa y comenzó a vivir solo. No trabaja ya que él y su hermano son los dueños de una de los laboratorios farmacéuticos más poderoso de su país. Siempre que quiere dinero simplemente va al banco y lo saca.

Es un tipo al cual le gusta divertirse, y ya que su físico es sorprendente es acosado por muchas locas, estúpidas y pesadas chicas. La verdad tiene una vida muy "problemática".

Aunque Sasuke nunca toma en serio a ninguna de las tontas chicas que se le ofrecen, de vez en cuando le gusta pasar una noche "salvaje". La verdad Uchiha Sasuke no es ningún santo. Es el guitarrista de una banda de rock, la cual fue formada por su mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sin embargo aun con la banda Uchiha Sasuke prefiere las carreras clandestinas de motos, al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos.

No existe persona en el mundo que lo conozca perfectamente o que por lo menos descifre sus diferentes caras…

En resumen Uchiha Sasuke es un chico malo, es casi un demonio…


	2. Encuentro

Bueno ya leyeron el prologo hoy nos vamos con el primer capítulo… aja… se me olvidaba decir la sincronía de los símbolos no lo repetiré así que apréndansela….

Bla bla bla bla- estos son los diálogos, todos los diálogos llevaran al final la famosa rayita "-"

"bla bla bla bla bla" estos son los pensamientos de los personajes

(bla bla bla bla bla) estos serán algunos comentarios míos…

Bueno creo que es todo así que nos vamos con el primer capítulo…

Capitulo 1: Encuentro

Hinata despertó como todos los días a las 6:00am; se baño, se cambio, preparo la comida, sin embargo al ver el plato en la mesa su hambre desapareció, así que decidido mejor guardar la comida y se fue a su escuela. Para ella este era un día normal, sin embargo no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Caminaba sin pensar en nada se sentía triste, de hecho no tenia deseos de asistir a clases, pero nunca le daría el honor a su hermana menor de que hablara de ella.

Llego a su escuela y sonrió, aunque por dentro deseaba llorar, debía fingir que era una chica feliz. Llego a su salón de clases y se sentó en su clásico pupitre blanco, era el único pupitre de ese color, ella al ser la presidenta del salón estaba obligada a sentarse ahí.

Todos los demás alumnos empezaron a entrar, ella saludaba a todos, solo por mera educación, la verdad era que ella no deseaba estar ahí y mucho menos sonreír. El maestro Kakashi entro a clases y comenzó a impartir su materia. Hinata no prestaba nada de atención a la clase, solo mantenía su vista fija en la ventana.

Kakashi desviaba de vez en cuando su mirada, y la posaba sobre la Hyuuga. Pues bueno no era común verla tan perdida y al ser la "niña ejemplo" eso era claramente notado por su maestro. Luego de Kakashi siguió clase de historia la cual era impartida por el profesor azuma. Y así sucesivamente fueron pasando las clases. A la hora de receso no comió, la verdad no tenía nada de hambre aun cuando no había desayunado.

Al terminarla escuela Hinata se levanto para salir se despidió de sus compañeros de clases y de sus maestros. Todos los maestros estaban preocupados por su comportamiento, sin embargo prefirieron no decirle nada.

Hinata comenzó a caminar sin embargo en vez de ir a su casa tomo otro camino. Camino de manera monótona, de hecho parecía un muerto en vida. Su rostro esperezaba una gran tristeza, sin embargo nadie lo notaba.

Nadie notaba que ella existía

Llego hasta un cementerio camino hasta una pequeña casa dentro de la cual había una tumba. Ella saco las llaves y abrió la casita (en nuestro país es común que cuando ha muerto alguien especial, hacer una casita para proteger la tumba de posibles ladrones de huesos, por así decirlo) dentro de la casita había una lapida en la cual se mostraba el nombre de la madre de Hinata (lo siento mucho pero yo no sé el nombre de su madre)

N-nadie se a-acordó de ti…- dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban la lapida- n-nadie se acordó que hoy es el a-aniversario de tu m-muerte- las piernas de Hinata perdieron toda su fuerza y callo mientras de sus ojos salían gruesas lagrimas- ¿p-por qué? ¿p-por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué te f-fuiste?

--

Sasuke abrió los ojos de manera perezosa, ya eran las 10 de la mañana, se había dormido, se suponía que a las 9:30am tenía clase de matemática avanzada.

Hmph… me quede dormido… hmph… -

Se levanto se dio un baño rápido y se sentó a comer, pero como no tenía ganas de cocinar, solo saco la leche de refrigerado cereal de la despensa y se dio un desayuno al estilo Sasuke Uchiha. No había terminado de comer cuando tocaron a su puerta, sin muchos ánimos se levanto y abrió.

¡Sasuke-teme!- exclamo un rubio

Usuratoncachi… ¿que no se supone que tenias clases?-

¿Yo? ¿Clases tan temprano? ¡Ni que estuviera loco! ¡Solo un loco tendría clases tan temprano!-

Sasuke-kun… buenos días…- exclamo Sakura, novia de Naruto, desde la espalda de este

Buenos días…-

¡Mierda Sasuke no nos puedes invitar a entrar ya!- dijo un chico de piel pálida y cabello negro

Está bien Sai… ¿no quieren entrar?-

¡¡TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS!!- dijo un chico que tenía dos tatuajes rojos en la cara

Eso si Kiba ya te he dicho que no quiero que Akamaru entre a mi casa… siempre ensucia todo…- dijo con cara de demonio Sasuke

Después que los cuatros chicos entraron a la casa comenzaron a hablar sobre las próximas carreras clandestinas. En las cuales participaría todo su equipo y aunque Sakura no estaba muy contenta con eso que su novio corriera, termino aceptando pero con la condición que ella llevaría a algunas enfermeras por si ocurría algo.

El día no fue para nada común, primero Shikamaru, otro miembro de su equipo le había dado un puñetazo a un maestro por estar viendo de manera descarada a su novia, Temari. Sin contar que después se peleo con un maestro por que no estaba de acuerdo con su teoría "lo problemática de la vida"

Después se fueron a almorzar con todo el equipo; Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Shino y por supuesto el. Terminaron pelándose y tirando la comida por todos lados, cosa que había empezado Naruto, así que terminaron sacándolos del restaurante.

Durante la tarde se fueron a correr las motos. Mientras Sasuke y Naruto corrían, Shikamaru estaba sentado sobre su moto y sobre él se encontraba Temari y se besaban de manera desesperada. Ino y Chouji estaba abrazados y se reían mientras miraban a Gaara y a Kankuro con ganas de vomitar al ver a su hermana haciendo esas cosas.

Sakura gritaba a todo pulmón dándole ánimos a Naruto. Shino miraba entretenido una mosca mientras que Kiba le enseñaba a Akamaru a atrapar un palo (cabe decir que en esta historia Akamaru esta pequeño)

Todo lucia tranquilo hasta que se hicieron las 6 pm, todos seguían en lo suyo hasta que escucharon los sonidos de otras motos. Chouji se subió inmediatamente a su moto y le ordeno a Ino que se subiera. Shikamaru hizo exactamente lo mismo con Temari al igual que Naruto con Sakura. En pocas palabras ellos ya sabían quienes era así que todos se subieron en sus motos. De entre las sombras salieron unos pandilleros, los cuales se hacían llamar Akatsuki.

Vaya… vaya… si son los tontos del equipo Konoha… ¿Qué demonios hacen tan tarde fuera de sus casitas?- dijo un rubio

Eso a ti no te importa Deidara…- replico Sasuke

¡¡Hola Sasuke-kun!!- dijo Karin

¡No le hables Karin!- dijo Suigetsu

Hay perdón bomboncito…-

Es mejor que se vayan ya… sus papitos podrían regañarlos por andar tan tarde en la calle…- dijo Sasori

¡¡MEJOR VAYANSE USTEDES DATTEBAYO!!- exclamo Naruto

Déjalos Sasori de seguro se están preparando para que en las próximas clandestinas les pateemos el trasero- dijo el líder, Pein.

No será al revés…-

No lo creo Nara-

La ultima vez ustedes salieron corriendo como niñas… es mas lo son… son unas lindas y tiernas niñas que pretenden jugar a las motos….- dijo Sasuke

Eso termino por romper la paciencia de los miembros de Akatsuki. Lo último que se escucho fue que Pein grito: ¡¡ROMPANLE LOS HUESOS A TODOS!!

Todos los miembros del equipo Konoha salieron a una gran velocidad. Sakura se abrazaba fuertemente de Naruto, pues aun de ya estar saliendo un año con el rubio aun no le perdía el miedo a cuando el corría. Shikamaru el cual era el más inteligente, los perdió con facilidad, siempre lo hacía, y después de una hora se llevaba a su novia a su departamento para que esta le diera su recompensa por ganarles a los de Akatsuki.

Chouji e Ino, perdieron después de unos minutos a los que les seguían, la relación de Ino con Chouji apenas empezaba, y por esa razón ella se había aferrado de manera desesperada a la espalda de su novio. Este solo le susurraba palabras de aliento y le decía que no temiera que aunque perdiera su vida no permitiría que la tocasen.

Pero al parecer los de Akatsuki estaban más concentrados en Naruto y Sasuke, ya que estos dos eran los mejores del grupo.

Mierda Sasuke no los perdemos…- exclamo el rubio

Usuratoncachi los perderemos en la vuelta acelera al máximo y no vayas a dejar que se te patine la moto, porque si no Sakura sete muere…-

¡¡No permitiré eso!!-

Aceleraron como locos y al llegar a una vuelta cerrada ambos la pasaron sin problemas, estaban en su territorio y esa vuelta era la que mas practicaban. Fue historia completamente diferente para los miembros de Akatsuki a los cuales si se les patino las llantas.

Naruto se fue por otro camino después de eso, solo se despido de Sasuke y se fue.

Hinata despertó, se había quedado llorando, y se había dormido, miro su reloj y noto que ya eran las 10 pm. Si se había hecho tarde, estaba muy lejos de su casa. Pero bueno ella tenía la culpa quien la manda a quedarse durmiendo en la tumba de su madre. Se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Cuando entonces escucho un ruido de moto, pensó que tal vez era solo su imaginación, ya que a esa hora ya casi no se oían ruidos de carros o motos.

Sasuke giro en una vuelta y fue hasta entonces que se percato de la presencia de alguien, este intento girar la moto pero perdió el control de esta y sin querer empujo un poco a la persona la cual solo soltó un grito. Sasuke, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a caídas así, se levanto enseguida para ver el estado de la persona a la cual había lastimado.

Cuando Hinata vio las luces se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación, pero al girar noto que ya era muy tarde para correr. Recibió un golpe pero no le causo gran dolor, sin embargo al caer al piso sintió un terrible dolor en el tobillo derecho.

¡¿Está bien?!- exclamo Sasuke

m-más o menos….-

Hinata levanto la vista y sus ojos fueron atrapados por los ojos negros de Sasuke. Sasuke quedo sorprendido la niña le miraba de manera inocente y dulce, el tenia años de no ver una mirada tan inocente. Pues claro está en su mundo no había chicas así. Pero se sorprendió al notar que la niña llevaba un uniforme de escuela, lo cual indicaba que era menor de edad, sin embargo tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, se regaño así mismo por pensar en esas cosas en un momento así. Sasuke intento ayudarle a ponerse de pie pero en seguida Hinata soltó un grito por el dolor que sintió en su tobillo. Sin embargo Sasuke sintió una presión en el pecho al escuchar motos acercarse, no sabía quiénes podrían ser, o bien eran los de Akatsuki o bien sus amigos.

Tomo a la chica y la puso atrás de él. Hinata se sonroja al sentir como ese sujeto la cogía en brazos y la sentaba en la moto, tembló un poco al sentir que Sasuke la ponía con sus piernas abiertas. Sin embargo no se opuso, el rostro del chico le decía que le pasaría algo malo si él la dejaba aquí.

Agárrate fuerte…-

Ella obedeció y se aferro a su espalda. Sasuke arranco la moto y se fue lo más rápido, sin embargo ambos olvidaron la mochila de la chica. Cuando los de Akatsuki llegaron al lugar notaron que habían muchas marcas de llantas de moto, además que se veía que se le había patinado la llanta trasera, y vieron la mochila la levantaron y la registraron. Encontraron una identificación y un carnet estudiantil. Una sonrisa llena de maldad se formo en el rostro de Pein.

Jejejejeje…. ¿Con que una Hyuuga? ¿he?-

Sasuke llego a su casa, paro la moto sin embargo la Hyuuga aun se aferraba a él. Le causo risa la inocencia de la niña.

Hey… ya llegamos…-

Al escuchar las palabras del moreno Hinata se separo de el inmediatamente, pero al intentarse bajar de la moto sintió un terrible dolor en el tobillo izquierdo y gran mareo que no soporto y se desmayo. Sasuke la recogió y la metió en su casa…

Este día había sido diferente…

--

Bueno esto es todo espero que les haya gustado so se cuando lo continuare y bueno como GatsbyGray, ha sido la ganadora espero que a ella, en especial, yo espero que le guste…

Helen: suke bro… te ha quedado muy bien….

David: ya ves yo también puedo llegar a ser un gran escritor….

Helen: etto… yo este le doy un saludo y un beso en especial a Itachi-chan… n/n

David: cursi… lalalalala… cursi…. Lalalalala….

Helen: o/o ¡¡yo no soy cursi?!

David: si lo eres y yo no me quedo atrás… ¡¡TE AMO MI ANGELITO!! n/n

Helen: este espero que no te moleste one-san que haya permitido que el dobe de mi hermano te escribiera tu premio... demo como David estará libre, seh… es que el muy dobe tuvo un accidente y tiene una pierna fracturada y tendrá unos días el se ofreció a escribirlo y este como tú querías un fic "hot"

David: espero que no te moleste que sea yo el que escribirá tu premio y este bueno espero que esperes la continuación….


	3. Problemas

David: ¡¡mierda me tarde pero he vuelto!!

Helen: ¡¡estoy castigada!! T.T….

David: eso es solo tu culpa por no contarme tus problemas…. Jajajajajaja

Helen: ¿y esa risa?

David: solo recordaba la cara que puso el malnacido de Daniel cuando me vio llegar y romperle la jeta…. Ya tanta basura que hablamos…. Ustedes están aquí para leer la continuación…

Capitulo 2: Problemas

Sasuke se despertó de golpe al escuchar que su celular sonaba, al darse la vuelta se cayó al piso. Agarro el celular dispuesto a matar al que lo había despertado. Al contestar se encontró con un enérgico Naruto que le comento que toda la banda iría en la tarde a practicar las canciones que habían escogido para tocar en el siguiente concurso. Sasuke solo le colgó, haciendo que el rubio le empezara a dejar llamadas perdidas. Sasuke se sentó en el mueble, sabiendo que ya no volvería a dormir. En ese momento se percato de algo sumamente importante….

¿Qué hacia él durmiendo en el sofá?

En ese momento vinieron a su mente los últimos acontecimientos del día anterior. Recordó que había lastimado a una chica y como la chica se había desmayado después de bajarla de la moto. Debía llamar a Sakura, ya que después de acostar a la chica le había quitado los zapatos, y había descubierto un morete en el tobillo derecho de la niña, al tocar el morete ella soltó un pequeño gemido entre sueños, así que se imaginaba que era algo serio.

Camino de la sala de su casa a su dormitorio, y en su cama descansaba la chica. Se acerco un poco más. Noto que la sabana de su cama estaba un poco sucia, se molesto y soltó un "hmph". El odiaba ensuciar su cama ¿Por qué? Porque odiaba lavar la ropa. Y eso que solo la metía a la lavadora. La niña dormía tranquilamente, parecía que nada le molestaba, en ese momento noto que sonaba un celular y no era el suyo, el no le pondría un tono tan común a su celular.

Camino tranquilamente y se sentó al lado izquierdo de la niña, metió su mano en la bolsa de la falda, saco el celular de ella. El móvil era idéntico al suyo. Miro la pantalla del móvil y se dio cuenta que decía "Tenten"

Sin embargo no contesto, si contestaba lo más probable es que la chica tuviera problemas. Dejo de un lado el celular y se dedico a observarla. La respiración de ella era muy calmada, su cabello largo y azul se esparcía por las almohadas, ambas manos de ella a los lados de su cuerpo, solo había algo que no le encajaba… los ojos de ella estaban muy hinchados, lo más probable es que ella había estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

En ese momento la niña empezó a abrir sus ojos. Y se encontró con un chico de cabello y ojos negros la miraba fijamente. Se sonrojo e intento correrse hacia atrás por la impresión, sin embargo al mover, su pierna derecha un terrible dolor la paralizo y soltó un gemido de dolor.

Aun no te muevas… parece ser algo serio…-

Aja… ano… etto… ¿D-dónde estoy?-

En mi casa, ayer te desmayaste y no pude llevarte a tu casa, así que te deje dormir en mi cama…-

Etto... g-gracias…-

De nada, de todos modos fue mi culpa…soy Sasuke-

Hinata…- en ese momento el estomago de Hinata dio un rugido

Esta se sonrojo a más no poder. De todos modos ayer no había comido nada, tal vez por eso se había desmayado se toco su estomago. Sasuke entendió la indirecta así que salió de la habitación y a los minutos regreso con un plato hondo, con leche y cereal y se lo dio. Ella le agradeció y comenzó a comérselo. Le sorprendió el ver como en un minuto el plato estaba vacío, Hinata le agradeció a Sasuke por la comida, este le pregunto di quería mas, ya qué bueno la velocidad con la que la chica había comido solo indicaba que aun tenía hambre.

Hinata apenada y sonrojada asintió. Sasuke salió y volvió a entrar con más cereal y leche. Hinata agradeció por el palto de comida y empezó a comer. En lo que ella comía Sasuke tomo su celular y le hablo a Sakura.

Alo… ahhh… Naruto espérate un ratito... estoy hablando por teléfono… ahhh… que te esperes…-

No pueden ser más privados hacer esas cosas…-

Sasuke-kun… -

Es el teme… que rayos quiere que no sabe que estamos ocupados…- dijo otra voz

¿Qué se te ofrece Sasuke-kun?-

Ayer tuve un accidente y…-

¡¡Qué un accidente?! ¡¡Los de Akatsuki te pillaron?!-

¡¡Qué mierda el teme tuvo un accidente?!-

¡¡Estás bien Sasuke-kun?!-

¡¡Carajo déjenme hablar!!... bueno les decía ayer tuve un accidente y lastime a una chica… y este está en mi casa… necesito que Sakura venga y la vea…-

¿Así que una chica esta en tu casa?-

Aja…-

Ok… ya vamos a llegar…-

Sakura colgó, Sasuke puso su celular a un lado y vio que Hinata tenía fija la vista en el. Sasuke clavo su mirada en la blanca mirada de Hinata. Ella al notar que el chico le miraba tan fijamente se ruborizo a más no poder. Sasuke se sentó en la cama frente a ella. El estaba en lo correcto, tenía años de no ver a una niña con una mirada tan dulce e inocente. Empezó a acercar una de sus manos al rostro de ella. Hinata instintivamente retrocedió y al hacerlo movió sin querer su tobillo derecho, y soltó un gemido por el dolor que sintió.

Sasuke se movió y miro la pierna de de ella. Al tocarle el tobillo Hinata soltó otro gemido. Sasuke la vio fijamente. Los ojos de ellos se clavaron por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero lastimosamente un estruendo en la puerta los hizo salir de ese momento, sin muchos ánimos, Sasuke se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta. Su sorpresa fue colosal al ver a todo el equipo Konoha en la puerta de su casa.

¡¡te dijimos que ya veníamos dattebayo!!- dijo un rubio

Yo solo llame a Sakura…- soltó el moreno muy furioso

Hay vamos Sasuke no es común que nos cuentes acerca de una de tus novias así que debemos aprovechar por lo menos a ver una…-

No es mi novia… solo tuve un accidente ayer…- soltó

¿Bueno y donde esta?- pregunto Temari

En el cuarto…-

Todos corrieron a la habitación de Sasuke. Al llegar todos se sorprendieron al ver a la niña en la cama. Todos los hombres quedaron boquiabiertos al verla, mientras que las chicas los miraban molestas. Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia y les saludo con un "buenos días"

Hinata los chicos, chicos Hinata…- dijo Sasuke de manera indiferente

Esa no es una presentación… soy Temari y este vago de aquí es mi novio Shikamaru…- dijo mientras que le sonreía y Shikamaru solo movía su mano a modo de saludo

Yo soy Ino y este gordito es mi Chouji-chan… y aquel del fondo es Sai…-los tres le sonrieron y le saludaron alegremente

¡¡Yo soy Naruto y algún día seré el más grande de los motociclistas roqueros del mundo dattebayo!!- Hinata soltó una risita al ver la energía del joven rubio

Hmph…-

Así… y esta belleza de aquí es Sakura… los tontos que están ahí- dijo señalando a dos chicos- son Gaara y Kankuro… solo te falta conocer a Kiba y a Shino…- dijo con una sonrisa

Etto… yo soy Hinata…- dijo mientras le sonreía

Bueno estorbos salgan de aquí revisaremos el estado en el que Sasuke dejo a Hinata…- dijo Sakura

Todos los chicos salieron, Hinata le comento a Sakura acerca del dolor que sentía en su tobillo. Sakura al revisarlo se dio cuenta que ella se había torcido el tobillo. Sasuke al salir había tomado un celular, creyendo que era el suyo, lo puso en la mesa. Todos los demás le preguntaban sobre como se había conocido con Hinata. Sasuke solo se mantenía en silencio ya que odiaba que le cuestionaran con cosas que para el eran tonterías. Justo en ese momento el celular que estaba en la mesa sonó, Sasuke se percato que no era el suyo. Sin embargo Naruto con su híper actividad tomo el celular y lo contesto. Sin embargo se sorprendió en sobre manera al escuchar a la persona que le había hablado.

D-Deidara… - dijo el rubio

Vaya… así que la niña es novia de uno de los de Konoha… es interesante… con razón no está en su casa…un…-

¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!- dijo Naruto

Jejeje… bueno ayer nos encontramos la mochila de una linda niña… llamada Hinata Hyuuga… y bueno nos pareció lindo regresarle su mochila…y bueno vinimos a su casa y no estaba… así que decidí llamarle al celular, ya que bueno Pein está muy entusiasmado y quiere conocerla…-

¿c-conocerla?-

Seh… al perecer lo Hyuuga son personas con mucho dinero… así que dime Naruto… ¿donde está la niña Hyuuga?…-

Naruto colgó inmediatamente. Todos los miembros lo miraban de manera expectante. Ya que verle una cara de tanto miedo y sorpresa al rubio no era muy común.

¿Qué pasa Naruto?- le pregunto Sasuke

Que mierda hice…. Mierda… los de Akatsuki… están interesados en Hinata…-

¡¡Cómo?! ¡¡Ella tiene que ve con ellos?!-

¡¡no!! Lo que pasa es que ayer, al parecer tú te olvidaste de la mochila de Hinata y los de Akatsuki la encontraron… y por lo que me dijo Deidara me dijo… al parecer a Pein le gusto Hinata…-

¡¡Qué mierda han hecho?!- dijo Kankuro

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Sai

Este es un problema… por culpa de Sasuke hemos involucrado a Hinata en los problemas de la banda…- dijo Gaara

El celular de Hinata volvió a sonar, pero esta vez lo cogió Sasuke. Al notar que el numero que aparecía en la pantalla no estaba registrado el supuso que era nuevamente Deidara así que se propuso a contestar. No se había equivocado, Deidara le contesto.

Vaya… es el jefecito…-

¿Qué rayos quieres con la chica Deidara?-

¿Yo? Nada… es Pein quien tiene planes con ella…-

¿Pein? ¿Qué quiere Pein con Hinata?- dijo Sasuke

Sabes que los ojos de los Hyuuga no son nada comunes. Es la única familia que tiene ojos de ese tipo, en el mercado negro cualquier sicópata daría millones por tener ojos así…-

Eres un cerdo…-

Lo que digas, además por las fotos que vimos de la niña tiene un maravilloso cuerpo… Pein se daría un rato alegre con ella…-

Lo repito, eres un cerdo. Pásame a Pein…-

Deidara le dio su móvil a Pein.

¿Qué quieres?-

Deja en paz a la chica Pein… ella es apenas una niña…-

Si una niña, pero está bien buena. No te hare caso Sasuke. Mejor porque no hacemos un pequeño trato-

¿Qué trato?-

Quien gane las clandestinas del mes que viene se queda con la chica, ella será el trofeo del equipo ganador ¿Qué me dices?-

…-

Sasuke se puso a pensar, el había metido en estos problemas a la niña. Debía solucionarlo y algo le decía que Pein no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Está bien…-

Ok, así me gusta, solo una cosa Sasuke. Si alguno de nosotros ve a la niña en la calle, solita, sin compañía, se cancelara el trato y mejor la tomare en ese momento, nos vemos luego Sasuke-

Pein le colgó. Justo en ese momento Sakura y las demás salieron de la habitación de Hinata. Sakura vio la cara de todos y noto enseguida que algo estaba pasando, algo grave. Ino y Temari le ayudaban a Hinata, ya que esta aun no podía usar muy bien su pie, aun después de que Sakura le había aplicado un ungüento.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la peli rosa

Tenemos graves problemas dattebayo…- dijo un rubio

Continuara…

David: yo ya he participado en carreras clandestinas de motos- por eso estoy como estoy- así que conozco muy bien como son los malditos que participan en esas carreras y créanme, no exagere ante la actitud de Pein. Así sería si él fuera un motociclista, además yo tengo entendido que Pein es una mierda en el manga… así que definitivamente no exagere

Helen: saludos a todos los que perdieron el tiempo leyendo esta porquería…

David: ¿c-como que porquería? ¡¡Porquería son las estupideces que tú escribes!!

Helen: saludos a todos en especial a Itachi-sama… besos…

David: aja… este…. n/n… un gran y apasionado beso para mi angel…

Helen: sé que esto no tiene nada que ver pero he aquí un poema….

El mundo te da la espalda

Ves caer la lluvia sobre tu ventana

Una lagrima en tu cara

Y una voz que te acusa:

"Ya no vales nada"

El mundo te da la espalda

Ves caer la lluvia sobre tu ventana

Una lagrima en tu cara

Y una voz que te acusa:

"Ya no vales nada"

Pero hay alguien que te ama

Que trae el sol a tu ventana

Que con sus manos seca las lagrimas de tu cara

Que con un abrazo te levanta de la nada…

David: dejen comentarios profa. Para demostrarle a la bruja que yo también soy un gran escritor


	4. ¡¡¡tengo amigos!

Capitulo 3: ¡¡tengo amigos!!

Todos los presentes miraba a Hinata, Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras. Ahora como rayos le explicaría a la niña que por su culpa ahora era buscada por una de las pandillas más peligrosas de la ciudad.

¿Cómo es eso que tenemos problemas, Naruto?- pregunto la pelirosa

¡¡No no es nada!! Exclamo Chouji

A bueno… -

Les a-agradezco por t-todo, demo c-creo que ya e-es hora que r-regrese a mi c-casa –

¡¡No!!- exclamo un rubio, dejando a todas las mujeres en shock

¿No? ¿Por qué no, Naruto?-

Yo… este… es que… ¡¡El teme dijo que cocinaría algo genial para todos!! ¡¡No es así Sasuke?!-

Naruto pensó que lo mejor era mentirle a las chicas ya que él pensaba que ellas se asustarían al enterarse de la verdad, la verdad todos los jóvenes presentes pensaban los mismo que el rubio, exceptuando a un chico de ojos negros. Este pensaba ¿Qué ganarían si le mentían? Lo mejor para él era decirles la verdad, así que hizo como quiso.

No… no dije eso… los de Akatsuki tiene el ojo en Hinata, no sería seguro que ella regresara a su casa… por lo menos no aun…-

Todas las chicas quedaron sobre impresionadas, no esperaban eso, miraron cierto temor a Hinata, la cual no entendía nada ¿Qué era Akatsuki? Noto las caras de temor en la mayoría de las personas. Sasuke noto inmediatamente la mirada de duda en la chica, al parecer ella no conocía ni sabía nada sobre las cosas que pasaban en el "bajo mundo", por llamarle de alguna manera.

¿Cómo es eso? ¿De dónde conocen ellos a Hinata?-

Sasuke soltó un suspiro mientras le explicaba a todos los presentes de la situación, al final de cuentas era solo la culpa del ojinegro, o bueno eso pensaban todos, exceptuando a Hinata, la cual se culpaba, interiormente a sí misma. De pues de todo era un tonta, ahora mas que había metido en problemas a sus nuevos amigos, realmente era una carga para todos.

¿Y entonces que haremos Sasuke?- pregunto Ino

Deidara nos hablo desde la casa de Hinata, lo mejor es confirmar si en verdad ellos saben donde esta… ¿nos podrías decir la dirección de tu casa?- le dijo Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente a Hinata

Hinata se sonrojo por la penetrante mirada del moreno, bajo la cabeza y les empezó a anotaren un papel la dirección exacta de la casa. Sasuke, al ser el líder, mando a Sai y a Shikamaru a dar un rastreo por el lugar, debían saber si los de Akatsuki se moverían, ya que ahora una persona inocente estaba involucrada en sus asuntos, aunque por otra parte Sasuke lo encontraba emocionante, unas ganas inmensas por correr lo envolvían, de hecho estaba feliz de todo el problema, ahora la competencia se le haría más interesante. Hinata se sentó en uno de los muebles de la casa de Sasuke, miro como todos se despidieron, Sakura le dijo que regresaría pronto para ponerle algo más efectivo en el tobillo. Sasuke por su parte solo le dio una sonrisa made in Uchiha y le dijo que se iba a bañar, que si quería algo que le llamara.

Hinata se puso a pensar ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas cambiaran tan rápido? Solo imagínense, ayer a esta hora ella estaba en la escuela, y ahora estaba en la casa de un chico al cual acaba de conocer. Vaya, la vida si que te da sorpresas, y grandes. Esperen un momento ¡¡Qué haría con la escuela?! Se suponía que debía asistir a clases, pero según las palabras de sus nuevos amigos, era muy peligroso que estuviera en la calle. Se puso a pensar en ellos, en sus nuevos amigos. Todos le había agradado, sin embargo encontraba lindo al rubio, si paraqué mentir, quizás era por su hiperactividad, pero le parecía lindo. Claro que no se comparaba con el moreno, ese sí que estaba bueno, o bueno eso pensaba ella. Mas esos ojos, los cuales parecían ocultar muchas cosas, y a la vez mostraban mucho sufrimiento, en un momento a ella le pareció ver sus ojos, el chico de ojos negros había despertado la curiosidad de la ojiblanco la cual en este momento miraba pensativa una fotografía que estaba en el mueble de televisor.

--

Shikamaru y Sai llegaron hasta el lugar en el cual empezaba la colonia de Hinata, se bajaron de sus motos, ya que el genio Nara había dicho que así pasarían inadvertidos. Les dejaron las motos a Temari, después de que Shikamaru le diera un beso, no podía irse sin su premio, empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de la ojiblanco.

Ya estaban cerca cuando escucharon unas voces muy conocidas, frente a la casa estaban Deidara y Tobi, los cuales como siempre estaban peleando. Ambos chicos se escondieron detrás de una pared para escuchar la conversación de los motociclistas enemigos.

¡¡Mierda!! ¡¡Odio que Pein me agarre de su esclavo!!-

Jejejeje… ¡¡TOBI ES UN BUEN NIÑO!!-

¡¡Y ODIO MAS QUE ME HAGA ESTAR CONTIGO!!-

Pero Deidara sempai… Tobi lo quiere mucho… además… no sé por qué debemos buscar a esa chica… bueno yo que sepa Pein-sama ya tiene novia… ¿me equivoco?-

Para Pein una no es suficiente, además esta chica es hija de una de las empresas mas grandes y poderosas del país, ganaríamos mucho teniéndola en nuestras manos… bueno creo que eso es lo que piensa Pein…-

Jejejeje… tengo hambre… T.T…-

Yo también… TT.TT… por lo menos Sasori y Zetsu están en la escuela… ellos si van a comer…-

Ambos chicos miembros del equipo de Konoha se retiraron, ya tenían la información que querían, de hecho tenían más de la que habían ido a buscar. Llegaron al lugar donde una sonriente Temari les esperaba, Shikamaru solo llego empezó a besara su novia, Sai se sentía incomodo, es que bueno ¡¡esos dos solo pasaban besándose!!

¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Sai un tanto molesto

Sip… ya nos vamos… y luego nos vamos a tu departamento…- le dijo Temari al Nara el cual solo sonrió y arranco la moto

Necesito una novia…- fue todo lo que dijo el pintor antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

--

Kakashi miraba el pupitre de su estudiante ejemplo. No había venido a estudiar, desde el momento que entro a clases lo noto sin embargo no dijo nada, si Hinata faltaba solo podía significar que estaba enferma, y eso ameritaba que dentro de poco vendría la secretaria, Shizune, con un permiso de la ojiblanco. Sin embargo eso no paso. Los estudiantes le empezaron a preguntar a Kakashi por su compañera, le preguntaron si ella estaba bien. Sin embargo el solo negó, de seguro no era nada especial, lo más probable es que se estaba preocupando por tonterías.

--

Sakura entro a la casa de Sasuke y encontró a la chica de cabellos azules perdida en la luna. Sakura sonrió al ver en donde se enfocaba la mirada de la chica, esta estaba fija en una fotografía en la cual aparecía todo el equipo Konoha. Naruto al notar que la chica no le escuchaba cuando él le saludo, se le acerco mucho hasta estará a escasos sentimenteros de su rostro, en donde repitió su saluda causando que la chica despertara de golpe, y al ver a un chico tan cerca de ella, se desmayo. En especial un chico por el cual ella se antia atraída.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, de enfado, ella era una mujer muy posesiva y el ver a su novio tan entretenido con la Hyuuga le causo celos. Sin embargo empezó a reírse al escuchar como su amado le llamaba pidiéndole ayuda ya que decía una y otra vez "¡¡Sakura-chan ayúdame la mate!!"

¿Qué me paso?- fue lo único que pudo decir al reaccionar la Hyuuga

Te desmayaste… -

Ella se recordó la razón por la cual ella se había desmayado. Lo cual causo que se pusiera muy roja, ante lo cual el rubio no pudo evitar reírse, la verdad tenía tiempo de no ver a una niña sonrojarse de tal manera. Sakura aplico el nuevo ungüento con una gran delicadeza. En el tobillo de la chica, en ese momento salió Sasuke con la ropa ya puesta, este miro entretenido la curación, ya que, Sakura había subido un poco la falda de la ojiblanco y se podían apreciar muy bien las piernas de las chica. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban mirando las piernas de Hinata. Sakura lo noto y como, toda mujer celosa, le tiro un bote en la cabeza a Naruto. En ese momento Sasuke reacciono y se hizo el loco, no deseaba ser golpeado por Sakura, la chica parecía un demonio con la fuerza que tenia. En ese momento entraron a la casa Shikamaru, Temari y Sai.

¿Qué paso?-

Es verdad Sasuke, los de Akatsuki tienen vigilada la casa de la chica además que Sasori estará vigilando la escuela de ella… es peligroso para ella salir…- dijo el genio Nara

Lo único que nos queda es cuidar a Hinata- dijo Temari

Hinata bajo la mirada, ella era solo una carga. la mirada se Sasuke se enfoco en el rostro de la chica, podía notar como una tristeza inmensa cubría su ser, pero prefirió no decir nada. En ese momento el grito del rubio los sorprendió, estaban en semanas de exámenes y ya estaban tarde para uno de los exámenes más importante. Shikamaru se despidió de la ojiblanco, al igual que Temari, Sakura y Naruto. Sasuke solo le dijo que se quedaba en su casa, Sakura le dio unas muletas a Hinata y todos salieron por la puerta que estaba en un costado de la casa de Sasuke.

Cuando ellos salieron Hinata se dio cuenta de algo muy perturbarte ¡¡la casa estaba completamente desordenada!! Ropa por un lado y por el otro, los pisos en un estado muy deplorable, las mesas sucias, la canasta de la ropa sucia rebalsaba. La cocina era un horrendo espectáculo. Ella no podía estar rodeada de esa atrocidad, no, simplemente no podía y como pudo comenzó a ordenar el lugar.

Le dolía, mucho el tobillo, pero ella quería ser útil aunque fuera en eso. Descubrió que en el cuarto del lavado había todo lo necesario para arreglar la casa, escoba, limpiadores, algunos trapos, detergente, trapeadores, todo.

Se llevo tres largas horas el hacer el aseo, contando que de vez en cuando se lastimaba el tobillo. Pero cuando termino, se sintió feliz, hoy si parecía una casa, solo faltaba lavarla ropa, como toda una maravillosa ama de casa, selecciono la ropa, la blanca, la de colores, la que desteñía y los pentalones. Para su sorpresa la mayoría de ropa era de color negro.

Cuando termino el ciclo de lavado de la primera ropa ella la metió en la secadora y metió a la lavadora el otro paquete de ropa. Al terminar con todo ordeno de manera simplemente perfecta la ropa en los roperos que encontró. Al terminar fue al único cuarto al que no había entrado, en este había un piano una guitarra acústica y una eléctrica. Hinata toco el piano, amaba el piano, pero nunca había aprendido a tocarlo, por lo cual la música era tosca y sin sentido, limpio el piano y luego salió de la habitación.

Después se dirigió a la cocina la cual ella ya había limpiado, busco en el refrigerador algo para comer. Pero lo que encontró no le gusto, comida en descomposición, el refrigerador estaba sucio, además de que había mucha cerveza y muchos litros de leche, de hecho solo eso precia comestible. Hinata soltó un suspiro, no sabía cómo era posible que SU ojinegro sobreviviera en esas condiciones…

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Lo había llamado su ojinegro?!

Se sonrojo, pero inmediatamente recobro la razón y limpio el refrigerador, logrando encontrar algunos alimentos que si servían, decidió que le prepararía un súper almuerzo al chico que vivía en la casa, algo en ella le dijo que todos los de equipo irían a comer y por lo tanto hizo suficiente comida para todos.

--

¡¡Mierda!! ¡¡Nunca imagine que estaría tan difícil!! ¡¡De seguro lo aplace!!- dijo un rubio mientras grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

El profesor nos odia…- dijo su novia mientras se abrazaba a el

Shikamaru-chan gracias por la copia mi vida de seguro saldré con un diez…- decía una rubia mientras le miraba de manera coqueta

De nada… estaba muy fácil… sabía que matemáticas era genial…-

¡¡Gracias a las piernas de Ino nosotros lo pasaremos!!- dijo un alegre Chouji

Si… el pervertido del maestro estaba tan entretenido viéndole las piernas que no noto que nos estábamos pasando papelitos…- dijo Sai

Yo le page 100 porque me lo pasara así que no me preocupo…- exclamo alegremente Kiba

No sé porque se preocupan si estaba fácil- dijo Sasuke

¡¡MIERDA SOLO YO LO VOY A APLAZAR!!- exclamo el rubio estallando de tristeza

Sasuke y los demás habían quedado que llegarían a practicar a la casa del moreno, además tenían que planear que harían con la chica. Todos como siempre se subieron en sus motos y se dirigieron a la casa del moreno. Al llegar todos quedaron con la boca en el piso, realmente esa erala cas del Uchiha. La verdad no estaban seguros, ya no había ropa tirada por un lado y por el otro, la casa olía bien, los pisos estaban limpios. Incluso se sentía un olor muy rico en el aire, todos corrieron a la cocina y se encontraron con un almuerzo magnifico, a todos los hombres les chorreaba baba de la boca.

De quien no había señales era de Hinata, hasta que Sakura la miro, esta estaba acostada en la mesa de la cocina, se había dormido ¿y cómo no? Si Sasuke era un desordenado de primera, bueno de hecho casi todos los hombres lo son, todos los de su equipo que vivían solos tenían un desmadre en sus casas. Como pudo Sasuke cogió a Hinata en sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto, la recostó con suma delicadeza en la cama.

Sin embargo cuando se iba a levantar, sintió como la chica lo agarraba de la camisa, como pidiéndole de manera silenciosa que no la dejara sola, Sasuke le sonrió. Empezó a ver el cuerpo de la niña, para él era una niña. Su rostro parecía el de un ángel, sin embargo su cuerpo parecía el de los más grandes de los pecados, sus pechos grandes y voluminosos, su cintura estrecha sus caderas, sus largas y definidas piernas. Su boca entre abierta, su boca que en este momento estaba indefensa, que en este instante, parecía tentarle, es mas lo hacía, le tentaba. Y él como todo hombre tentado, claro que sedería ante el deseo, se acerco a los labios de la chica y los probo, era solo un roce, sin embargo era un roce que solo lo encendió mas y que pedía a gritos profundizar, sin embargo debía parar, si seguía despertaría a la chica. Sin embargo sin querer al levantarse le toco uno de los pechos a la chica, pero en vez de retirarla mano la movió sobre el pecho de la chica, apretando un poco, pudiendo apreciar la suavidad de ese pecho, pero inmediatamente se levanto y se alejo de la cama y este se reprocho a si mismo lo que estaba haciendo, no era justo para una niña tan linda e inocente el ser tocada por una persona como él. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Solo él salió Hinata se sentó en la cama, ella se había aferrado por voluntad propia a Sasuke, es decir, estaba muy consciente de lo que ella estaba haciendo. En lo que estuvo en la casa esperando a que ellos volvieran se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante. Ella no había hecho nada que valiera la pena en su vida, todo lo que hacía en su vida era perfecto, pero ahora dios le había dado la oportunidad de cambiar eso. Por un momento al sentir los labios de Sasuke sóbrelos de ella, se sintió muy nerviosa, y muy molesta ¿es que acaso nadie le había enseñado a no besar alguien sin su permiso?

Pero los deseos de responderle le quemaban, lo bueno es que como nunca había besado a alguien no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que simplemente no se movió. Sin embargo una gran excitación se apodero de ella al sentir como el ojinegro tocaba su pecho, por un momento se sintió sucia al permitir que él le tocara de esa manera ¿pero que mas daba? De todos modos él creía que ella estaba dormida

Pero lo que le gusto fue la cara de molestia que había puesto después, como reprochándose así mimo por hacer esas cosa. Hinata sabía que su vida hasta ahora había sido una pérdida de tiempo, tal vez Sasuke le podría mostrar cómo hacer que la vida tuviera sentido. Sonrió y se sonrojo al recordarlos labios del chico sobre los de ella, eso era algo que de seguro deseaba repetir.

Salió de la habitación ayudándose con las muletas, cuando los chicos la vieron asomarse por la puerta de la sala corrieron a ayudarle. Naruto como todo un caballero le ayudo a sentarse. Hinata noto que todos estaban comiendo de su comida y por un momento tuvo miedo de que no les gustara lo que ella había cocinado, sin embargo cuando los chicos vieron la mirada baja de Hinata entendieron que era lo que cruzaba por la mente de ella. Uno a uno, le empezaron a dar halagos sobre la maravillosa comida, Hinata se sonrojo y solo soltó un tímido gracias.

Hinata dirigió su mirada sobre todos los chicos presentes, parecían una familia, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru y Sasuke, peleaban por el último pedazo de salchicha que quedaba, como hermanos, las chicas solo se reían de ellos. Parecía una verdadera familia no como la que ella creía tener. Después de comer, las chicas le ayudaron a Hinata a lavar y ordenarlos platos en su lugar. Hinata empezó a preparar un té para la tarde, cuando escucho que estaban tocando la guitarra. Ella fue hasta un área en el cual, al parecer, usaban como estudio para practicar.

Se sentó mientras miraba como los chicos se preparaban para tocar. Chouji estaba en la batería, Sasuke tocaba la guitarra eléctrica de solos, Naruto tocaba la guitarra eléctrica de fondo, Shikamaru el bajo, Sai tocaba le teclado, Kiba y Shino solo miraba, aunque también podían tocar la guitarra, ellos preferían estar de suplentes. Ino sonrió y saco una cámara para gravarlos. Todos se prepararon y empezaron a tocar una canción que Hinata nunca había escuchado en su vida, sin embargo le encanto, encajaba perfectamente con el grupo. Aunque Sasuke tocaba la guitarra también era el vocalista, y que vocalista.

Puedes arrancarme el corazón de pecho y

Convertir en murmullo mi tenue voz,

Reducir toda una vida solo a un renglón

Puedes sobre mi dar opinión sesgada

Criticar mi oficio que no es de porvenir

Que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación

Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo

Que el mar, confundido, vaya a un rio a morir

Que en la noche cante el gallo a la mañana

Que con las ánimas se fue a divertir

Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel

Entre estrofas encontradas en mi hogar

Ella espere que regrese

Y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz

En mi corazón

Busco en el camino todas las respuestas

Y me he dado cuenta que están en mi

Comunicador de sueños quiero ser…

Músico soy, músico seré

Conductor se sensaciones a tu piel

Fabrico recuerdos que atas con nostalgia a mi canción

Jamás podre dejarla

Mi vida es una canción

Soy escultor del alma

Soy músico y amo en clave de sol

Hasta que aguante mi voz

Estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores en tu ciudad

Damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad

Somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros

No somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebe

Estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores en tu ciudad

Damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad

Somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros

No somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebe

Hasta que el cuerpo aguante

Hasta que quiera mi voz

Hasta que le cuerpo aguante

Seguiré viviendo tal como soy…

Al terminar de cantar Hinata fue la primera en levantarse y aplaudirles. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la niña sonriendo y felicitándoles, pero luego ella se dio cuenta que ellos le miraban, lo cual era muy lógico, se volvió a sentar completamente sonrojada. Todos rieron al ver la reacción tan infantil de la niña. Después de que se le pasara un poco la pena les ofreció un té de hierbas, ella les dijo que las había hallado en el estante, Sasuke solo puso cara de "¿enserio había hierbas para té ahí?"

Hinata le sonrió y todos se dirigieron a la cocina, en donde Hinata muy educadamente sirvió cada taza de té, además ella había hecho galletas, ella se rio al darse cuenta que ella ya era parte de esa entretenida familia… estaba feliz… ella por fin… por fin… ella tenía amigos…

¡¡Por fin tenía amigos!!

--

David: no deben decirlo me tarde una vida verdad… solo espero que el capitulo haya valido la pena… pero como me tarde y como quiero que estén mejor ubicados les hice un mapa de la casa de Sasuke… les dejo la url… para los que quieran verlo… incluyanle la /

i31./30wtrnm.jpg

Este les hare un mapa también del lugar… pero eso será mas adelante…

Hel: hey te estás luciendo…

David. Pues claro me encanta lucirme…si digo que soy genial debo probarlo ¿no? Así se me olvidaba, soy amante del mago de oz, también lo es helen, la verdad a ambos nos encanta la música de este grupo y por esa razón incluí esta canción… además que creo que la canción y la letra de la canción quedan perfectas para identificar a nuestros motociclistas… bueno creo que solo eso… dejen comentarios… además les tengo una pregunta…

¿Quieren que aparezca Itachi en esta historia?


	5. Problemas de ropa y la apuesta

Capitulo 4: Problemas de ropa y La apuesta…

--

Rápidamente llego la noche, todos los chicos se pusieron a hablar sobre sus motos, cosa de la cual Hinata no sabía ni pio, así que prefirió hacer la cena. Sai había estado viendo toda la tarde a la niña, el había decidido tener una novia, y bueno, para que mentir, a Hinata le sobraban los atributos para ser la novia perfecta. Así que mientras todos estaban entretenidos pelando por saber quien sabía más de motos, se escabullo a la cocina en donde encontró entretenida a la Hyuuga.

Se acerco por la espalda de la chica y le susurro al oído un hola, Hinata al sentir el aliento de chico pego un saltito tirando lo que tenía en sus manos al suelo. Lo cual solo era una olla con agua. Sai al ver la reacción de la chica no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Ella sería una gran novia, primero había que conquistarla, lo cual era malo para el ya que no sabía mucho de las relaciones amorosas.

Perdona no quería asustarte…-

N-no… no hay p-problema…-

Te molesta si me siento aquí…-

Uhh… no p-para nada…-

Sai le ayudo a limpiar el piso, y luego se sentó en la mesa, saco un cuaderno de dibujos, y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar. Hinata corría de un lado para el otro realizando la dichosa cena. Sai la miraba fijamente a ella, y luego su mirada se dirigía a su cuaderno. Hinata se sentía un poco incomoda al sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella, la ponía nerviosa, pero siempre que ella le miraba, este le sonreía causando un claro sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

Cuando los de Konoha se percataron que Sai no estaba con ellos empezaron a buscarlo. Bueno los que se percataron de ello, Shikamaru y Temari no se dieron cuenta estaban muy "ocupados" Chouji e Ino ni siquiera recordaban que tenían un amigo llamado Sai. Cuando entraron a la cocina vieron que Hinata miraba muy entretenida el cuaderno de Sai. Kiba pego un silbido llamando la atención de ambos chicos los cuales inmediatamente le miraron.

¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja en modo de molestia

¡¡n-nada!!- dijo la Hyuuga mientras movía sus manos de un lado para otro

Nada malo… solo estaba dibujando a Hinata, es que no pude evitarlo, es demasiado linda…- dijo Sai con una de sus características sonrisas

Hinata al escuchar el piropo del joven pintor, se sonrojo un poco más, para que negar la niña tiene complejo de semáforo. Naruto asintió mientras miraba de manera coqueta a Hinata, recibiendo como consecuencia un golpe de su novia. Hinata soltó una risita, en ese momento llegaron Kankuro y Gaara, los cuales acababan de salir de un parcial. Ambos remetieron directamente a la cocina y atacaron a la comida, iniciando así una guerra campal, por ver quien se comía la comida de Hinata, Hinata solo se agacho, Sasuke le tomo la mano y la jalo hacia la mesa. Volteo la mesa y empezó a tirar todo lo que podía y hallaba a su alcance.

¿S-siempre hacen esto?- pregunto la niña

No… solo cuando hay comida rica…- respondió secamente el Uchiha

¡¡Es decir que todos los días en los restaurantes a los que vamos!!- grito Kankuro

Al terminar la batalla campal el ganador fue Chouji, quien mas, y además de eso la pobre cocina estaba súper sucia. Sin embargo la cocina no era la única, todos los miembros de Konoha estaban muy sucios. Todos intentaron retirarse, no sin antes felicitar a Hinata, pero justo cuando iban a salir, el ojinegro les ordeno limpiar su cocina. Sin muchos ánimos todos colaboraron, y luego se retiraron a sus casas, ya que estaban sucios y debían cambiarse. A todo esto ya la noche dominaba la tierra. Ya cuando todos se habían ido, Sasuke noto que la niña miraba el piso, además que estaba muy sonrojada.

Báñate tu primero luego lo hago yo…- dijo fríamente

Este… etto… e-es que v-veras…yo… n-no tengo ropa…- dijo ella

Sasuke la miro de arriba a abajo, no pudo evitar que su mente le pasaran un millón de imágenes en las que la niña estaba denuda, miro hacia un lado y de manera muy desinteresada le contesto…

Báñate… yo te prestare algo de mi ropa…-

o-ok…-

Hinata fue hasta el baño, mientras Sasuke entro en su cuarto y busco ropa, se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba muy ordenado, busco entre su ropa algo cómodo para Hinata, sin embargo nada le quedaría, todo era muy grande. Al final saco una camisa negra, un bóxer que le serviría a Hinata de short. Hinata se termino de bañar, pero fue en ese mismo instante que se percato de algo sumamente importante… no había toalla.

Sin embargo había una sobre la secadora, así que cubriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, sin embargo por cosas del destino (Helen: no… más bien diría por la bendita mente del pervertido de David. David: calla y sigue escribiendo…) Sasuke entro en el cuarto del lavado encontrándose con la esplendorosa imagen de la niña desnuda. Sasuke vio el rostro de Hinata el cual estaba literalmente rojo y se dio vuelta, Hinata cogió la toalla rápidamente y se cubrió.

Gomen ne… e-es que n-no había t-toalla en e-el baño…-

No hay problema… ten- le dijo mientras, aun de espalda, le daba la ropa que había escogido para ella- espero que te sirva-

a-arigato…-

Sasuke salió inmediatamente del cuarto de lavado, y sentó en las escaleras.

"¡¡mierda!! Pero qué cuerpo… está muy buena, a pesar de ser solo una niña…"-

S-Sasuke-san… etto…- sonó la débil voz de la niña

El aludido miro hacia la fuente de sonido, encontrándose con Hinata, la cual ya estaba vestida. Y aunque no negaría que le había encantado el verla desnuda, se veía en cierta manera hermosa con su ropa. La camisa larga y negra, le llegaba hasta 10 dedos arriba de la rodilla, por consecuencia no se veía el short, bóxer, que ella andaba puesto, un lado de la camisa le caía en los hombros, dejando ver uno de sus hombros. Los dedos d ella estaban frente a ella y jugaba con ellos, con cierta inocencia, inocencia que la verdad estaba empezando a volverlo loco. Las piernas largas y blancas de ella hacían un juego malditamente sensual con la camisa.

S-Sasuke-san… yo este… l-lo s-siento por incomodarle…-

No me incomodas… ahora me bañare yo…-

Hinata se sentó en la sala y encendió el televisor, estaban sacando noticias, ella las miro entretenida. En ese momento sacaron un reportaje con las pandillas más buscadas de la zona, entre las que mencionaron principalmente a la pandilla Akatsuki y la pandilla Konoha. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron sin medida, mientras seguía escuchando, sin embargo aunque eran peligrosas estaban catalogadas, la Akatsuki era la más peligrosa por las acciones que hacían y la de Konoha solo por ser jóvenes a los cuales les encantaba joder.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Sasuke, con un tono muy sombrío, Sasuke conociendo todos los tonos de su celular Salió enseguida del baño, Hinata tomo el celular, cuando en ese momento apareció Sasuke, el cual solo llevaba una toalla a la cintura y con el torso desnudo, acorralo a Hinata en una pared, le quito el teléfono y contesto.

¿Ahora qué carajos quieres?- pegunto, su tono de voz mostraba claramente molestia

¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi hermano para saber como esta?-

Muérete Itachi… tu nunca hablas por eso…-

Ok… tengo una junta con uno de los empresarios de la empresa Hyuuga, la cual se llevara a cabo cerca de tu casa así que me quedare por lo menos una semana en tu casa…-

¡¡Qué?! ¡¡pero si tienes suficiente dinero para quedarte en un hotel!! ¡¡Por qué en mi casa?! –

¿Por qué no?-

Porque no quiero…-

Déjate de tonterías Sasuke… llegare algún día de este mes… adiós…- colgó

¡¡Mierda!!- exclamo furioso mientras tiraba el celular a un lado

S-Sasuke-san... etto…-

Sasuke miro hacia abajo y se encontró con Hinata, la cual lo miraba muy ruborizada, este comprendió lo incomodo de la situación, el desnudo, acorralándola contra la pared, sabiendo que Hinata, solo andaba puesta la camisa y el short… nada mas, estaba tan pegado a ella que podía sentir claramente eso.

Sasuke se separo de ella y se alejo sin decir nada. Necesitaba despejar esos sucios pensamientos que habían nacido en su ser, debía tomar un baño de agua muy fría.

Hinata se sentó en el mueble de la sala y coloco una de sus manos en su pecho, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, quería cambiar, sin embargo en vez de tomarlas riendas en algunas de sus oportunidades, las tiraba a la basura. Pero es que tampoco se podía comportar como una zorra, así que analizo mejor las situación, le pediría a una de sus nuevas amigas que le enseñara a ser un poco mas aventada, un poco mas pelada.

Se recostó sobre el mueble de la sala, había un completo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido del agua que caía de la regadera. Hinata enfoco su mirada en el techo de la casa. Extrañamente se sentía feliz, no estaba segura del porque pero estaba feliz. Tal vez era porque por fin estaba haciendo algo diferente, extrañaba a su madre, ella era la que hacía que todos sus días fueran diferentes.

Sasuke salió de la regadera con solo unos pantalones para dormir y una camisa sin mangas, se acerco a la sala y escucho que la niña, Hinata, estaba llorando, Sasuke pensó que de seguro ella se sentía incomoda al estar solo con él, o tal vez era la razón de que ahora ya no podía estar tranquila, ya que, por su culpa era buscada por una pandilla de puros criminales. Sin embargo todos sus pensamientos fueron borrados al escuchar que Hinata llamaba a su madre. Sasuke entro en la sala, Hinata estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que él estaba en la sala, hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Sasuke claramente interesado, pero siempre con su muy común tono frio

N-nada… no se preocupe… s-Sasuke-san…- dijo Hinata tratando de calamar sus lagrimas, sin mucho éxito

Nadie llora por nada… pero si no me quieres decir no soy nadie para obligarte…- soltó un suspiro- bueno cambiando de tema… ¿Qué hacías tan noche, en una de las carreteras más peligrosas de la ciudad?…-

Hinata bajo la mirada, después de todo debía decirle la razón por la cual lloraba. Es decir ella creía que para Sasuke era una molestia el tenerla en su casa, y quien no pensaría de esa manera, a nadie le agradaba tener una carga insoportable.

Etto… veras… ayer fue como llamarlo, a-aniversario de la muerte de mi m-madre, por llamarlo de a-alguna manera, y… y-yo tenía que ir a s-su tumba… y-yo no podía faltar… y-yo no me he olvidado de e-ella… d-de hecho n-no hay d-día que no piense en e-ella…-

¿Pero? ¿Por qué fuiste tú sola?-

A nadie de mi familia p-parece importarle que e-ella este muerta; ni mi hermana, ni mi p-padre se a-acuerdan de este día, p-para ellos es solo un día más… además v-vivo sola, desde que mi padre dijo que no servía para los negocios de la familia… b-bueno la v-verdad desde que e-ella murió he estado s-sola… y-yo… y-yo…-

Hinata intentaba dejar de llorar, pero el dolor que sentía, es su alma y corazón, la rompía en gran manera, Sasuke miro a Hinata, en ese momento el se vio a sí mismo, hace unos años, llorando por haber perdido a su familia, y no solo él, aunque no se llevara bien con su hermano recordaba las ocasiones en las que le encontró llorando. Sin embargo Hinata siempre había estado sola, en un gesto amable y un poco protector, le abrazo. Hinata el principio solo pudo sorprenderse, pero luego sintió como Sasuke le decía que se calmara, Hinata se aferro a la camisa de Sasuke mientras lloraba con mas fuerzas y le decía una y otra vez, que extrañaba a su madre.

--

La mañana llego con el cantar de los pájaros y con el brillo de un inmenso sol de verano, Sasuke empezó a abrir sus ojos, sintió como alguien suspiraba muy cerca de su cuello y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y se topo con el cabello de la niña de ojos blancos, recordó la noche pasada, ella había llorado hasta liberase de todo ese dolor, de seguro era la primera vez que alguien escuchaba todo lo que oprimía su tierno corazón. Se luego ella se durmió en el pecho de él, y él se durmió en el sillón, así que en este momento sobre este se encontraban. Aspiro y un maravilloso olor a flores llego hasta su nariz, de seguro era el olor de la niña.

Empezó a levantarse, sin muchos ánimos, ya que estaba muy cómodo, tenia clases. Pero por sus movimientos, los cuales intentaban ser suaves, despertó a Hinata la cual al percatarse de la situación se levanto rápidamente de su "almohada" y empezó a disculparse con Sasuke por incomodarlo, Sasuke solo le dijo que no había ningún problema, este se levanto y se fue a bañar. En lo que Sasuke se bañaba Hinata empezó a preparar el desayuno para que luego él fuera a estudiar; cuando Sasuke salió del baño se cambio y fue a la cocina ya que sentía un maravilloso olor. Sasuke comió encantado del desayuno que Hinata le había hecho, tenia años de no comer un desayuno tan rico, de hecho se conformaba con el cereal, y la leche.

Después del desayuno felicito a Hinata por la riquísima comida, tomo su maletín con sus cuadernos y se subió a la moto, Hinata le seguía con dificultad, recordemos que aun no está del todo bien del tobillo, antes de irse Sasuke miro a Hinata, se acerco a la cara de ella y le dio un beso en la frente a la, que para él era, niña. Y salió, Hinata se sonrojo de manera escandalosa, era la primera vez que un hombre, exceptuando a Neji, su primo, y a su mejor amigo, Kakashi-sensei, le besaba en la frente.

Hinata sonrió mientras comenzaba con un nuevo día en la casa de Sasuke…

--

Sin sentir el tiempo pasaron tres días, Hinata estaba sentada esperando que todos regresaran, realmente en estos pasados cinco días se había divertido mucho, y estaba muy emocionada, pues esta tarde saldría con todos, de hecho el tobillo de Hinata ya está completamente recuperado, a comprar algo de ropa, ay que ciertas chicas habían tomado la decisión de que la ropa de Sasuke no era la más adecuada para ella, y ya que no podían acercarse a la casa de Hinata por la vigilancia de Akatsuki sobre ella.

Sin embargo la verdadera otra, las tres mujeres estaban muy celosas de que sus novios, Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji, se le quedaran viendo a la niña, ya que la ropa de Sasuke le quedaba muy bien, y los tres antes mencionado incluso se olvidaban de que tenían novia. Sasuke estuvo completamente de acuerdo con ellas, ya que a este le molestaba que todos los solteros, el incluido, la miraran de manera morbosa, Hinata como siempre inocente nunca se daba cuenta de ello.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del garaje (esta es la que está al lado de las escaleras), entraron todos los chicos, Hinata les saludo alegremente, todos los chicos se le quedaron embalsamados mirándole, ya que Hinata llevaba un pequeño short y una camisa grandísima de Sasuke, negra de hecho, además de sus clásicos zapatos negros para estudiar y sus largas calcetas. Todos le pegaron un silbido y unos, los novios, incluso le dijeron unos piropos haciendo que ella se sonrojara y que a continuación se escucharan tres golpes y luego tres quejidos.

¡Deja de mirarla!- exclamaron las tres chicas

Yo no hacía nada malo dattebayo… solo le dije que se veía muy sexi…- dijo Naruto y recibió otro golpe

No tiene nada malo que le diga que si fuera un pastel me la comería enterita…- dijo Chouji y adivinen, recibió otro golpe

Mi vida… tu sabes que eres la mujer más bella del mundo, yo solo le dije a Hinata "que mucha ropa traía", por molestar tu me conoces… para mi tu eres el ser más bello del mundo…-

Hay… mi shika-koi…- dijo Temari mientras se tiraba a sus brazos y le besaba

Los otros dos solo lo vieron con cara de "eres un maldito mentiroso". Sasuke por otra parte le molesto los comentarios, en especial los de Sai y los de Kankuro, mira que gritarle los dos al mismo tiempo "se mi novia" Sasuke llamo a Hinata y la subió en su moto, Sai y Kankuro solo refunfuñaron por lo bajo ¡¿Por qué rayos Hinata debía ir con Sasuke?! Bueno era la primera salida, Hinata estaba muy emocionada, estaba segura que se divertiría mucho.

--

Kakashi miraba muy triste el pupitre de su alumna especial, Hinata era una chica muy especial para él, aunque se sentía. Bueno estaba más preocupado que triste en 4 días no había habido señales de vida de Hinata, ni un permiso por enfermedad, ni una llamada absolutamente nada.

Entro a la oficina de maestros y se sentó en su cubículo, el había sido maestro de Hinata por 4 años, además que el primer año de Hinata el fue su tutor creando así una relación de grandes amigos, sin embargo el sentía algo mas por la niña, y es que como no sentirlo, ella lo había cautivado como ninguna de sus antiguas novias lo había hecho, el sabia que eso era malo, ya que él era un maestro y ella solo podía ser su estudiante. Hubo muchas veces en las que se había perdido en sus ensoñaciones, en las cuales la dulce y tierna Hinata le confesaba su amor y todo terminaba en un escenario muy ardiente.

¿Piensas en la Hyuuga?- la voz de una mujer le saco de sus pensamientos

¿Qué te hace pensar eso Anko?-

Hay vamos Kakashi, sabes que te conozco mejor que nadie, siempre que estas tan ido es porque piensas en ella ¿estas preocupado por su ausencia?-

Si… Hinata no es de las personas que faltan a un lugar sin justificación… algo le debe haber pasado…-

¿Has ido a su casa?-

No sé donde esta…-

¡Qué problema! En parte es bueno, solo dios sabe lo que le harías si estuvieras en su casa…-dijo en son de broma Anko

Déjate de bromas… ella es solo mi estudiante…- dijo mientras una mueca de tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro

Aja… si quieres intento averiguar con Tsunade sobre ella…-

¿De verdad harías eso?-

Claro… - gracias Anko

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del peligris, mientras que la morena solo bajo la mirada, lo buenos era que su amigo era muy feliz, odiaba verlo triste, como cuando murió su mejor amigo. No, lo mejor era sonreír así el sonreiría.

--

Llegaron a un almacén que no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Sasuke, de hecho los miembros de Konoha Vivian en unos edificios a la par de este.

Las chicas jalaban a la pobre Hinata a su almacén preferido, habían decidido hacerle un cambio de look. Los jóvenes les seguían sin muchos ánimos, la mayoría de ellos odiaba comprar eso era cosa de chicas. Sin embargo Gaara se separo del grupo por un instante, ya que vio algo en una de las vitrinas que le llamo la atención, era el ultimo CD de "Linkin park" "Minutes To Midnight" ¡¡tenía que comprarlo!! Entro al lugar y empezó a buscar el dichoso CD pero no lo encontraba en ese momento una suave voz lo saco de su faena.

Disculpe ¿puedo ayudarle?-

¿eh?...-

Gaara giro y en ese momento quedo hechizado por la linda señorita que estaba frente a él, una linda chica de cabello castaño y de piel clara, pero no tanto además que le sonreía de manera tierna. El pelirrojo llamo la atención de la chica desde que entro a la tienda, para que mentir se veía muy atractivo, ese pelo rojo alborotado, la piel clara, esos ojos verdes, el extraño tatuaje en su frente y esa apariencia de chico malo.

Si… este estoy buscando el nuevo CD de linkin park…-

¿Minutes To Midnight?-

Si… ese…-

Sígame por favor….-

Gaara siguió a la chica por los estantes hasta que llegaron a uno vacio, ella miro con molestia el estante y le sonrió a Gaara le pidió que le siguiera nuevamente, llegaron a la caja registradora en la cual había un inventario la chica lo reviso y luego miro a Gaara con rostro triste. En ese momento entro un joven a la tienda, el cual miraba con curiosidad todo el lugar, este tipo llamo la atención de Gaara pero lo dejo pasar.

Lo siento tanto, pero ya se vendieron todos, el siguiente pedido vendrá hasta dentro de tres semanas…-

Carajo…-

¡¡Dame todo el dinero de la caja registradora o te mato!! ¡¡Este es un asalto!!- grito el joven que había entrado hace poco

La chica se asusto mucho, Gaara solo soltó un suspiro ¿acaso no podía tener un día tranquilo? Tal parecía que él era imán de problemas. Antes que el joven de relleno dijera algo más sintió un gran golpe en el rostro, y luego un terrible dolor en el estomago, para luego sentir un dolor en la nuca y caer desvanecido. La chica miraba muy admirada a Gaara, había derrotado al maleante sin necesidad de pedir ayuda y sin tener un arma.

En ese momento entraron unos policías, los cuales iban pasando por el lugar, y estuvieron a punto de llevarse a Gaara ya que ellos solo vieron como Gaara golpeaba al sujeto, más no habían visto el arma del joven, sin embargo la chica les dijo la verdad y se llevaron al maleante a la jefatura.

¡¡Gracias!! ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte el que hayas defendido mi tienda?-

Gaara miro a la chica, bueno ya no le parecía tan malo ser un imán para los problemas, dos oportunidades como estas no se te dan así que pidió lo más lógico.

¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre y aceptas tener una cita conmigo hoy?-

Jejejeje… mi nombre es Matsuri… y si encantada tendré una cita con mi salvador… este y ¿usted como se llama?-

Matsuri, que bello nombre mi nombre es Gaara… y en donde paso a recogerte…-

Matsuri le escribió su dirección y Gaara solo sonrió, en esta vida si que habían coincidencias Matsuri vivía en el mismo edificio que el. Se despidió de Matsuri con un beso en la mejilla, dejando a la chica de cabello castaño anonadada. Luego busco a sus amigos, encontrándolos sentados en el piso afuera de una tienda de ropa para mujeres.

¿Gaara dónde estabas?- exclamo como siempre hiperactivo el rubio

Por ahí…-

En ese momento salieron todas la chicas con muchas bolsas de ropa en sus manos, los chicos solo suspiraron no podían creer que en una hora hubiesen comprado mucha ropa. Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke y corrió a su lado, de manera muy infantil le pido que se agachara, el lo hizo y ella le coloco algo en el cuello, la Hyuuga había comprando un colgante para el moreno uno que le quedaba muy bien, era un colgante de oro con un dragón rojo. Sasuke al ver el grandioso colgante le agradeció.

Sai y Kankuro estaban muy molestos, pues ambos hombre había decidido que la Hyuuga sería su novia, y Sasuke les estaba arruinando sus planes. Fueron a comer a u restaurante en donde los meseros los conocían muy bien, aun cuando dejaban un desmadre completo, pagaban exageradamente bien. Así que les atendieron como reyes, mientras las chicas estaban en el tocador Kankuro y Sai se enfrentaron a Sasuke.

Hey Sasuke deja de molestar a Hinata, eso va también para ti Kankuro, Hinata es mía - le dijo Sai

¿Quién murió y te corono su dueño?- contesto Sasuke mientras lo miraba de manera asesina

Exacto… además Hinata será mi novia…- dijo con orgullo Kankuro

Ambos sueñan…son unos malditos acaso creen que ella está interesada en alguien como ustedes- dijo Sasuke

¿Acaso te crees la gran cosa Uchiha?-

No me creo… lo soy…- dijo de manera superior

¡¡Mierda!!- exclamo Kankuro

Estaban a puno de pelearse cuando Sai, les detuvo y ofreció algo muy inteligente, ya que los tres estaban interesados en la misma chica, porque no mejor luchar por ver a quien escogía ella, algo así como una apuesta, el que ganara se quedaría con ella y los otros dos se harían a un lado, Kankuro dijo que aceptaba Sasuke les miro con duda y les contesto…

--

Helen: ¡¡YA NO TENGO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR!!

David: kuso estábamos en lo mas entretenido!!

Helen: demo ya me duelen los dedos asi que hasta el proximo capi….

David: asi una linda niña me pidió que quería ver mas de Gaara… y por supuesto que la complacería… espero que te haya gustado este capi…


	6. Despedida

Esta es una despedida

Esta es una despedida...

Ya no continuare escribiendo, lo lamento tanto pero ya no continuare esta historia ni mis otras historias...

Yo soy de las personas que no me agrada dejar nada incompleto, pero ya llego mi momento de madurar, y8 este hobby me lo impide, lo siento tanto, espero que no me odien por esto, pero es lo mejor para mi, quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que me apoyaron durante todo este tiempo, fueron maravillosos, sus comentarios, todas las locuras que me decían, todas esas locas ideas, algunas muy divertidas, otras daban miedo, unas un tanto pervertidas...

Se que muchos me odiaran por esto, pero es una decisión, que me costo tomar, dentro de unas semanas eliminare todas mis historias, para que no quede rastro que una vez yo existí...

Helen Uchiha desaparecerá para siempre y en su lugar quedara simplemente Helen...

Solo me resta decirles que espero que Dios les cuide y que talvez, no se, algún día, reciba noticias de ustedes...

Atentamente...

Helenhr


	7. Lluvia y viento

Capitulo 5:

Capitulo 5: lluvia y viento

Sai y kankuro miraban con curiosidad a sasuke ya que este no decía nada, simplemente estaba en silencio, como si meditara lo dicho por ellos. Los otros chicos también le veían con curiosidad, bueno y quien no lo haría, todos deseaban saber que contestaría el uchiha. Mientras que el uchiha solo pensaba en lo raro que se veía gaara, este estaba jugando con un pedazo de papel, mientras soltaba de vez en cuando una pequeña risita, eso era terrorífico. Pero luego escucho la voz de kankuro y salio de sus pensamientos.

No…- dijo secamente

¿A que te refieres con no?- dijo kankuro

¿Acaso el gran uchiha tiene miedo de perder?- dijo de manera superior el joven pintor

Acaso están locos… ella es solo una niña… ya suficientes problemas le he hemos causado… además díganme que le pueden ofrecer a una niña como ella… que le puede ofrecer un roquero y un motociclista a una niña de instituto…-

Sai y kankuro se quedaron callados meditando las palabras dichas por el uchiha, quien las dijo mas por si mismo que por sus compañeros, el debía convencerse, ella era una niña la cual estaba en problemas por su maldita culpa. Solo la competencia con akatsuki terminara ella regresaría a su tranquila vida.

En ese momento las jóvenes regresaron del tocador, todas se veían muy sonrientes, sasuke puso una cara molesta al ver que muchos jóvenes que estaban en el restaurante clavaban su mirada en la joven ojiblanco. Pero ella como siempre inocente no se percataba de ello.

La comida paso lo mas "tranquila" posible, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que naruto intento lanzarle refresco en la cara a sasuke, pero este con sus grandiosos reflejos lo esquivo y quien recibió el golpe fue kiba, después de eso todo fue cosa de "platillos voladores"

Pero pronto se detuvieron ya que había una fiesta de niños en el restaurante y no querían arruinarle el día al cumpleañero. Hinata noto que el tema de la fiesta era sobre un popular dinosaurio, uno de esos de los que tanto les gustaba a los niños, no recordaba muy bien como se llamaba.

Bueno hora de irnos…- dijo el moreno

Todos se levantaron dejaron propina y cada uno se fue a su casa, sin embargo a la hora en la que sasuke e hinata se iban a subir en la moto se dieron cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

No p-podré cargar t-todas las bolsas…- dijo hinata mientras miraba las bolsas de las compras

Mira…yo iré a dejar la mayoría de bolsas a la casa, mientras tanto tu espera en la fuente que esta en el centro del centro comercial- dijo sasuke

Hinata asintió y le sonrió dulcemente a sasuke, sasuke tomo las bolsas y se fue. Hinata se sentó en la fuente y empezó a tocar el agua de la fuente, aun cuando esos días eran muy raros, ella era extrañamente muy feliz.

Pero todo tiene un final, y ella estaba muy conciente de ello, ella sabia muy bien que cuando la batalla con akatsuki se diera ella regresaría a su aburrida vida, esa vida llena de falsedad, en la cual nada era real y en la que todos le sonreían o le hablaban por pura cortesía y por obligación, solo había que preguntarse

¿Cuántas personas de las que tenia registradas en su cedular le habían hablado?

Solo su cuñada tenten le había hablado, de ahí nadie mas, miro la bandeja de mensajes y noto que estaba vacía, al igual que cuando compro el celular. Miro hacia el piso, la verdad era que nadie la extrañaba, a todos le daba igual si ella desaparecía…

En ese momento su celular timbro, una sonrisa de esperanza se formo en su rostro. Miro la pantalla del móvil, no era un numero registrado, dudo si contestar o no pero no pudo evitarlo, el solo imaginar que alguien estaba preocupado por ella la hacia sonreír.

¿Hola?-

_Hola mi vida… tenia unos días de no verte… pero veo que te ves muy linda con esa ropa… -_Hinata se asusto ella no conocía la voz de la persona que le hablaba

¿q-quien es?-

_Mira hacia delante y lo descubrirás…-l_e dijo la voz

Con algo de miedo ella lo hizo y se topo con un pelinaranja el cual la miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, además no solo estaba el sino un grupo algo grande de jóvenes con motocicletas. Ella no lo conocía, pero algo en ella le decía que era mejor huir. Hinata se levanto y corrió hacia el almacén, sin embargo olvido su teléfono en el lugar.

Tráigamela…- fue todo lo que salio de los labios de pein

Todos los miembros de akatsuki corrieron tras la niña, hinata corría con cierta torpeza, nunca había sido muy buena en eso de huir, chocaba con cuanta persona se le cruzaba en el camino. Los de akatsuki era otra historia, ya todos los conocían y sabían que no era buena idea cruzarse en su camino por lo cual todos les daban espacio.

De repente un gran estruendo se escucho, y todas las luces se apagaron, una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer, se escucharon los gritos de cientos de mujeres, hinata por su parte solo pego un respingo. No sabia que hacer, si intentaba caminar lo más probable es que se toparía con los chicos que la seguían pero si no hacia nada era probable que regresara la luz y ellos la atraparan.

En ese momento una suave brisa la envolvió, una brisa con un magnifico aroma, hinata sonrió y empezó a caminar, siguiendo el suave olor que la brisa había traído consigo.

Sasuke regreso al lugar, traía una capa para hinata ya que cuando el venia de regreso empezó una tormenta, pero noto que el almacén se encontraba en completa oscuridad.

Pein-sama hemos perdido a su muñeca…- se escucho una voz

Sasuke sintió una extraña presión al reconocer la voz, era deidara, miro hacia la fuente de sonido y se dio cuenta que todos los de akatsuki estaban ahí, lo bueno era que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí.

¡¿Cómo que la perdieron?!- dijo pein

No fue nuestra culpa, fue culpa del apagón…-dijo un poco decepcionado deidara

Que maldita suerte, primera vez que la encuentro y no la pudieron atrapar, la verdad es que son unos inútiles…- dijo, pero luego una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro- mi hina dejo su celular aquí…- dijo mientras tomaba el celular de la fuente- búsquenla… no debe andar muy lejos… esta noche tengo ganas de divertirme…-

En ese momento todos los de akatsuki se subieron en sus motos y se fueron. Sasuke tomo su celular y llamo a todos los de konoha, pero ninguno le contesto.

Malditos… para molestar siempre están presentes pero cuando se les necesita ninguno aparece…- dijo muy molesto

Encendió la moto, tenia que encontrara hinata antes de que los de akatsuki la encontraran y para su desgraciada suerte la lluvia era muy fuerte tanto así que costaba un poco ver, se puso una capa negra y guardo la que había traído para hinata.

En ese momento un fuerte viento lo golpeo directamente a la cara, sin embargo en vez de ser un viento helado era un tanto calido y con hermoso olor a jazmines, olor que definía a cierta ojiblanco, sonrió y corrió en dirección del fuerte viento, tenia un buen presentimiento.

--

Hinata estaba completamente mojada, la lluvia era muy fuerte, estaba tirada en el piso, no se había fijado bien y se había deslizado, escucho los ruidos de una moto, se aterro y se levanto y siguió corriendo, sin embargo en ese momento una motocicleta se cruzo en su camino, hinata miro con temor al conductor de la motocicleta, este se quito el casco. Era un rubio que la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¿A dónde crees que vas muñequita?- le dijo con un toque de burla en su rostro

Hinata se asusto mucho y se metió a un callejón que estaba ahí, deidara conocía muy bien loa ciudad así que solo sonrió y con toda la calma del mundo se bajo de la moto. Hinata golpeo la pared ¡era un callejón sin salida!

Vamos muñeca no golpees la pared te lastimaras esa bellas manos…- hinata se apego a la pared y observo como deidara saco su celular- hola jefe encontré a su muñequita, al parecer sus deseos de pasarla bien esta noche se harán realidad… ya se la llevo no se preocupe-

Hinata solo mostraba un rostro de terror, deidara se acerco un poco mas a ella y se sorprendió al tonar la belleza de la niña, entonces le dio razón a pein para estarían clavado con ella. Se acerco mucho y en ese momento sintió un terrible dolor en la mejilla, la ojiblanco le había dado una cachetada.

N-no te a-acerques mas…- dijo muy bajo la niña

El golpe molesto mucho a deidara así que con un rápido movimiento tomo las manos de la niña, las agarro fuertemente para evitar que ella hiciera algo mas, hinata se movía para un lado y para otro, sus muñecas le dolían por el fuerte agarre del rubio. En ese momento sintió como el tomaba su rostro.

La verdad es que eres muy bonita… no creo que el jefe se molesto si me divierto un rato contigo…-

D-déjame ir… yo n-no les he hecho n-nada…-

Te equivocas… -

¿c-como?-

Me acabas de golpear…-

En ese momento hinata sintió como deidara posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, ella se empezó a mover insistentemente para que el se detuviera, luego sintió como la mano que deidara tenia libre empezó a meterse por debajo de su gran camisa, recordemos que aun anda con la ropa de sasuke, ella empezó a llorar.

En ese momento deidara sintió un gran golpe en la cara y se golpeo contra la pared, ya que el golpe había sido extremadamente fuerte. Hinata miro a su salvador, sonrió y se tiro a sus brazos mientras lloraba.

Sasuke había visto la moto de deidara, así que se detuvo, al entrar en el callejón lo que vio creo en su ser una gran ola de odio, celos, ira, furia ¡el muy maldito de deidara estaba besando a SU hinata! Lo golpeo con una fuerza que nunca creyó tener que usar.

Sasuke tomo la cintura de hinata ya la apego más a su cuerpo. La ropa que hinata estaba tan mojada que se pegaba por completo a su cuerpo. Sentía claramente los pechos de la hyuuga.

Cargo a hinata mientras le repetía que ya no llorara que el estaba ahí para protegerla, hinata se aferro con fuerza a la camisa de sasuke. Sasuke la sentó con suavidad en la moto y luego se subió el, hinata le abrazo fuertemente. Llegaron a la casa de sasuke en unos segundos.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto torpemente sasuke al bajarla con delicadeza de la moto

Hinata sonrió y asintió aun cuando se había asustado mucho, se sentía mejor ya que el solo estar al lado de sasuke le hacia sentir que nada malo podía pasar. Sasuke observo por un largo tiempo los labios de hinata los cuales estaba rozados, ella temblaba de seguro era por el frió de la ropa mojada, sasuke acaricio la cara de ella. Hinata se sonrojo como nunca la sentir eso, pero no lo alejo en vez de eso solo cerro los ojos.

Sasuke no entendía lo que pasaba consigo mismo, el verla así tan indefensa, tan tierna… empezó a acariciar el rostro de ella, estaba cayendo en algo que no debía, cuando hinata cerro sus ojos hubo algo en el que se encendió, deseaba besarle, deseaba probarlo que el maldito de deidara había probado antes que el.

"_Acaso están locos… ella es solo una niña… ya suficientes problemas le he hemos causado… además díganme que le pueden ofrecer a una niña como ella… que le puede ofrecer un roquero y un motociclista a una niña de instituto…"_

Al recordar sus palabras dichas esa mañana se separo de ella. Hinata abrió sus ojos extrañada al notar que la calidez del chico la había abandonado, miro como sasuke se quitaba las camisas mojadas, lo intento evitar mas no pudo, sus ojos recorrieron por completo el torso desnudo del uchiha, se sonrojo.

Báñate… y luego te cambias te hará daño estar con esa ropa mojada…-

n-no…-

Sasuke la miro pues vio como ella le sonreía y le decía que a ella no le afectaba el mojarse en la lluvia, ya que ella estaba muy acostumbrada a mojarse. Algo en sasuke reacciono, acaso ella creía en ese dicho tan común, el ya lo había escuchado y por dicha razón muchas veces de pequeño siempre se mojaba en la lluvia.

Pero aun así hinata se baño pues no deseaba preocupara a sasuke, luego de ello se puso una pijama, de las que habían comprado ese día, dio una reverencia y se acostó. Sasuke se baño, el recuerdo de la tarde estaba gravado en su mente, cada suceso, la maravillosa sensación de los pechos de hinata contra su pecho, el olor.

Se estaba enredando en algo que no era correcto. Después de bañarse se tiro en el sillón, se durmió. Sin embargo lo de dormido poco le duro pues despertó a media noche acababa de tener una terrible pesadilla, se levanto muy sudado y en ese momento se percato que hinata estaba frente a el, y que le observaba tiernamente.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un tanto molesto

Etto… n-no podía dormir… t-tengo frió…-

Ya veo… entonces toma unas sabanas del closet…- dijo desinteresadamente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos

s-sasuke… -

¿Qué?- dijo sin abrir los ojos

D-duerme conmigo…-

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se quedo viendo el rostro sonrojado de hinata, la cual al notar la penetrante mirada del ojinegro desvió su mirada hacia ningún punto en especial. En ese momento se escucho un fuerte trueno e hinata instintivamente se lanzo a los brazos de sasuke, ya que se había asustado. Sasuke aun no salía del shock. Pero reacciono cuando sintió que hinata le acariciaba la cara, la miro fijamente, hinata tomo todas las fuerzas que tenia y le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego se separo lentamente y le vio a los ojos.

Sasuke… d-duerme conmigo…-

Lo siguiente que sintió hinata fue que estaba en el piso y que sasuke le estaba besando apasionadamente. Sasuke se sentía demasiado excitado el solo sentir ese calido beso le había encendido y no digamos si a eso le sumamos las ultimas palabras dichas por ella.

Sin embargo antes que algo más pasara, se despertó (¡sí! Sasuke estaba dormido) se había escuchado un gran estruendo y eso lo había despertado. Se empezó a quejar por bajo su maldita suerte cuando escucho un ruido, se levanto y se aproximo a ver, vio a Hinata tirada en el piso diciendo cosas como:

Q-que tonta soy… lo b-bueno es que S-Sasuke-san no e-escucho… de s-seguro está muy dormido… jejeje… que e-estará soñando… - en eso la niña se toco la cara- y s-si está soñando c-conmigo… ¡kya! Hinata deja de p-pensar en e-eso…-

Como estaba muy oscuro Hinata no se había percatado que Sasuke la miraba, en eso ella se levanto del piso y empezó a subir por las escaleras, Sasuke se sorprendió ya que aun llovía, no tan fuerte, pero llovía.

Camino sigilosamente tras Hinata, estaba tan metida en su plática de los sueños de Sasuke, ya que la pequeña Hinata se había acercado un poco a él y había escuchado que había gruñido, y eso le causo extrañes. Sasuke noto que Hinata se tambaleo, pero ella se agarro fuertemente de las escaleras, el pensó que tal vez aun estaba un poco dormida.

Abrió la puerta de la azotea y salió, empezó a cantar una canción, que extrañamente Sasuke no conocía:

Cuando te digo que solo

Quedamos tú Y yo cuando

Tu abrazo me envuelve y

Escucho así tu voz

Soy aliento en madrugada,

Soy el sol en tu ventana

Tu amor, refugio seguro, fue

Allí donde yo te vi, y es que mi

Amor no lo lleva en viento

Se anclo en tu corazón, como estrella

En cielo tu amor nunca me falta.

Se percato de que Hinata tenía dotes de cantante, sin embargo la acción que ella estaba haciendo lo hizo convencerse que en realidad Hinata creía muchísimo en ese tonto rumor. Se acerco a ella pues noto que estaba llorando.

Sabes que eso solo es un rumor… un mito…- dijo Sasuke secamente

Hinata salto al escuchar su voz, se sorprendió al parecer Sasuke si se había despertado cuando ella se había caído.

Es un mito… p-pero me gusta creerlo…- dijo tristemente

Aun si fuera verdad… crees que tu madre estaría feliz de ver qué lloras por ella…- Sasuke se acerco a la niña la cual temblaba- puede ser que la lluvia traiga los sentimientos de las personas que ya no están con nosotros, de esas personas a las que extrañas… pero no creo que esas personas sean feliz al darse cuenta que alguien llora por ellas…-

Hinata miro a Sasuke fijamente, Sasuke se sorprendió por primera vez notaba lo herido que estaba el corazón de la niña, no era una tristeza que se borra fácilmente es algo que estaba fuertemente gravado en su mente y al parecer sería muy difícil que ella lo olvidara, se sentía mal, en cierta forma Hinata le recordaba mucho a ese maldito pasado que había dejado atrás, desde el momento que se prometió nunca llorar por alguien, desde el momento en el que se podía decir que su niño interno se perdió.

Demo… y-yo la e-extraño t-tanto…-

Sasuke abrazo a Hinata, la lluvia mojaba sus cuerpos, por alguna extraña razón lo que sentía por la niña no era solo deseo, era algo mas por esa razón por más cerca que estuviesen, por mas pegadas que estuviesen sus ropas, ningún pensamiento morboso cruzo por su mente, lo único que él pensaba era ¿Cómo había tratado la vida a esa niña?

¿Qué le había hecho para que ella fuera esa persona tan triste?

Vámonos... entremos a la casa…- dijo

Hinata le sonrió tiernamente, el se levanto y comenzó a caminar, y luego de este se levanto Hinata. Sin embargo solo Hinata se puso de pie se sintió mareada, intento no caerse, sin embargo su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y no le respondió, lo único que escucho Sasuke fue un ruido sordo.

¿Hinata?-

Miro a su espalda y ahí estaba ella tirada en el piso, se acerco y noto algo que no había notado, por lo helado de la lluvia, Hinata estaba ardiendo en fiebre, la cogió en brazos y entro a la casa corriendo.

--

Sasuke acaba de pegarles una gran insultada a todos sus amigos, ya que él les pregunto por qué ninguno había contestado su móvil y todos dieron escusas estúpidas. Después de que les comento la razón de su molestia, tonos hicieron una reverencia y se disculparon. Sakura y los demás se fueron a ver el estado de Hinata y el tenía que pasar por una farmacia.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en una farmacia, mirado con desagrado todas las medicinas, pues lo único que había podido hacer durante la noche fue cambiarle la ropa… quitarle cada prenda que tenia puesta hasta la mas mínima… pues eso le haría daño… un pequeño y casi invisible sonrojo cubrió su rostro. Había disfrutado un tanto tocarle el cuerpo, bueno había sido sin "querer" pues bueno era necesario (aja… Sasuke esa ni tú te la crees)

Mierda…- mascullo entre dientes

Buenos días joven… ¿le puedo ayudar?-

Sasuke miro a la joven que le estaba hablando, era una chica de cabello castaño y extrañamente lo andaba recogido en dos cocos, esta le sonreía.

Si necesito algo para bajar la fiebre y algo para resfriados…- dijo Sasuke fríamente

La chica de cocos se rio y le dijo que le acompañara, extrañamente ese chico le recordaba a su novio, tan calculador, frio y un poco distante, siempre con la cara de amargado. Bueno pero solo la personalidad ya que en el físico eran muy diferentes.

Yo le recomiendo estos dos frascos, son de las mejores medicinas, pero también son un poco caras…- dijo la chica

El precio no importa démelas… - dijo secamente

Claro sígame…-

En ese momento se escucho la campana de la puerta e instintivamente ambos miraron hacia la puerta. Un joven castaño de piel blanca, un cuerpo muy bien formado entro al lugar, y de unos ojos muy parecidos a los de cierta morena. La chica de cocos sonrió, entrego las medicinas en la caja y abrazo al joven que acaba de entrar, y como estaba muy cerca de Sasuke esta escucho muy bien toda la plática.

Neji-kun…-

Hola tenten…-

Pensé que vendrías hasta dentro de una semana… qué bueno que hayas venido antes…-

Bueno la verdad es que estoy un tanto preocupado por Hinata… no me contesta las llamadas desde el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, parece que se la hubiese tragado la tierra…-

Enserio… a mí tampoco me ha contestado las llamadas… le habrá pasado algo…-

Hiashi está muy molesto porque le han dado informes que no están asistiendo a clases…-

Además que Hiashi ha hecho un negocio con los miembros de una empresa… bueno no se me muy bien el nombre…-

Pobre Hinata que le habrá pasado…-

Sasuke se quedo helado ¡mierda! Pero qué pequeño es el mundo. Nunca pensó encontrarse con algún familiar de Hinata, bueno se dio cuenta que tal vez tenían algo que ver solo al notar el color de los ojos, pero ahora se lo estaban confirmando. Se escucho el ruido de una moto y luego un fuerte estruendo en la puerta.

Sasuke-teme, Hinata tiene mucha fiebre ¿acaso quieres que se muera? ¡Mueve tu maldito culo y apresúrate con la medicina!-

Sasuke supo inmediatamente quien era, maldito Naruto, Sasuke pago las medicinas y corrió tras Naruto, ambos se subieron a sus respectivas motos y corrieron.

Qué raro- dijo tenten

¿Hinata?... –

De seguro no es la misma… Hinata es un nombre bonito…-

Neji solo se quedo quieto viendo la puerta, algo le decía que esa no era solo una coincidencia.

--

Hi!! La verdad no se si soy tan buena como mi hermano, lo UA no son mi fuerte, prefiero apoyarme lo mas que puedo en la historia real de Naruto pero bueno….

Espero que el capi les haya gustado, aunque se dio un problema, cuando termine y lo leí note que estaba mas que todo enfocado para salvadoreños ya que trate muchas de nuestras creencias y las explicare para que entiendan un tanto el capitulo.

El salvador es un país muy tradicional y hay dos creencias que son las más apreciadas por la mayoría de personas en este país.

Se cree que la lluvia son las lagrimas de esas personas tan especiales que ya no están con nosotros, y por medio de sus lagrimas nos dicen que nos extrañan. Por esa razón raras veces van a ver a un joven tapándose de la lluvia.

Se cree que por medio del viento puedes mandar abrazos y besos, ya que dios creo al viento para que las personas que están lejos se puedan querer, esta tradición nació ya que en el país solo hay una temporada en la que hace mucho viento de ahí es raro que ocurra, pero de vez en cuando hay ráfagas de viento que te abrazan, por así decirlo, y que tienen el aroma de alguien especial, sientes como un susurro en tu oído, y cosas así… se supone que eso ocurre por que alguien le pidió al viento que te digiera cuanto te quiere…

Bueno eso es todo si no les gusta el capi díganmelo porque la verdad es que no soy buena y me falta mejorar…

Mia… mia… miau!!


	8. Concidencias de la vida

Capitulo 6:Concidencias de la vida

Sasuke y Naruto habían corrido mas que rápido con sus motos, hasta que llegaron a la casa del Uchiha, este entro inmediatamente en su casa dejando tirada su preciada moto afuera de la casa, sin embargo le ordeno a su amigo que la metiera a la casa. Llego hasta su cuarto en el cual se encontraba la Hyuuga la cual respiraba forzosamente y hervía en fiebre.

Mierda…-

Lo mejor es llamar a un doctor…- exclamo Sakura

No se preocupen de eso ya me encargue yo- dijo llegando Naruto al cuarto

¿No me digas que llamaste a…-

Así es… la vieja Tsunade ya viene en camino…- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Todos pusieron cara de espanto, nadie quería estar presente pera cuando llegara su antigua directora (la cual de hecho era la abuela de Naruto, lo cual era una suerte para el ¿sino como se hubiese graduado?) Kankuro y Sai fueron los primeros en salir corriendo del lugar, con la vana excusa de que tenían exámenes pendientes, Temari y Shikamaru decidieron quedarse, al igual que Ino y Chouji, Naruto y Sakura debían quedarse por obligación. Sasuke solo soltó un gruñido por bajo, no podía irse porque estaban en su casa. Todos estaban en la sala, excepto Sasuke el cual estaba dándole la medicina a Hinata.

S-siento las m-molestias que l-le estoy c-causando Sasuke-san…-dijo débilmente la Hyuuga después de tomar la medicina.

Cállate…- dijo de manera fría, la chica no estaba en condiciones de hablar.

Hinata bajo la mirada, estaba triste pues parecía que el ojinegro estaba muy molesto y ella temía que estuviese molesto con ella. Pues y quien no lo estaría teniendo que perder el tiempo con alguien como ella, con alguien que solo les causa molestia, unas finas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, ella bajo aun mas la cabeza para que Sasuke no lo tonara. Sasuke noto que la chica estaba temblando y luego vio como esta se movió, entonces noto que lloraba. Eso le preocupo.

Se sentó en la cama y tomo el mentón de la chica y con suavidad levanto el rostro de esta para que le mirase. Hinata se sonrojo al sentir la calida mano del joven tocándole, quiso oponerse a mirarle, pero no tenia las suficiente fuerza. Sasuke limpio con suavidad las lagrimas que estaban en su rostro.

¿Si quieres te llevo al hospital?- dijo el moreno

¿a-al hospital?-

Si estas llorando es porque te sientes muy mal ¿no es así?-

n-no lloraba por eso…-

¿Entonces, por que?-

Hinata miro fijamente a los ojos del moreno, el cual tenía una cara de curiosidad, y un brillo muy particular en sus ojos, que parecía ser preocupación, Sasuke acaricio el rostro de la chica y ella cerro los ojos, miro su rostro sonrojado, ese rostro tan inocente, tan dulce. Fijo su vista en los labios de ella, rosados, muy pero muy llamativos.

¡¡Sasuke-teme la vieja ya esta aquí!!-

¡¡¡Que no me digas vieja Naruto!!!-

Se escucho un golpe y un lloriqueo, inmediatamente Sasuke se levanto de la cama y se coloco a una distancia prudente. Hinata abrió los ojos con decepción al tonar que Sasuke se alejo de ella, en ese momento miro a una mujer que entraba a la habitación, una mujer rubia, de ojos color miel, y con un busto muy grande. Hinata mostró un rostro de terror el cual no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha.

¿T-Tsunade-sama?- dijo Hinata

¿Hinata-chan? ¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?!-

Sasuke y Naruto, el cual acaba de llegar a la habitación con un gran golpe en su cara, se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que la rubia conocía a la niña que estaba viviendo con el Uchiha. Ambos tragaron saliva al darse cuenta de la mirada de demonio que poseía la mujer mayor.

¡¡¡¿Qué esta haciendo Hinata Hyuuga en tu casa Sasuke?!!!-

Por que no la atiende y me dice lo que tiene y luego yo le digo que esta pasando…- le dijo de manera muy seria el Uchiha

Esta bien, pero espero que la razón me convenza si no estarán en muchos problemas… ambos salgan de la habitación- ordeno la mujer

Sin decir nada más ambos se retiraron a la sala en donde estaban sus compañeros, los cuales al notar la mirada de terror que traía el rubio empezaron a cuestionarle acerca de la salud de la Hyuuga, el rubio solo se tiro al sillón mientras le decía a los presentes "la vieja Tsunade conoce a Hinata-chan" esas palabras solo significaban mas problemas. Sasuke se quedo afuera de su habitación, y aun cuando el era de las personas que no era muy curiosas, quería saber de que hablaba la mayor con la niña.

¿Cómo terminaste aquí Hinata?-

Fue un a-accidente… -

Quítate la camisa… desistes llamar al colegio… Kakashi esa muy preocupado por ti…-

¿Kakashi-sensei?-

Dios Hinata se que el te gusta pero no te sonrojes de esa manera, solo aumentaras la fiebre-

Se escucho una pequeña risita por parte de la rubia, Sasuke no supo la razón solo que cuando escucho las palabras de la mujer mayor sus manos se volvieron puños, estaba muy molesto.

¡kya! A mi n-no me g-gusta Kakashi-sensei…-

Jajaja… si no te gustase no te pusieras tan roja… jejeje… bueno ya puedes ponerte la camisa… abre la boca… mmmm… ok ya termine…-

¿De verdad?-

Si lo que tienes es un resfriado lo mejor es que te tomes esta pastilla y una solución que te are antes de irme…-

Etto… Tsunade-sama… etto… ¿k-Kakashi-sensei de verdad e-esta preocupado p-por mi?-

Si muy preocupado…-

Tsunade salio de la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke el cual estaba apoyado en la pared y que tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados, sin contar que la cara que tenía era de muy pocos amigos. Ella solo sonrío, ese era el Sasuke que ella recordaba.

Hinata estará mejor cuando se tome las pastillas y el té que preparare para ella…- dijo para llamar la atención del pelinegro

Sígame la llevare a la cocina…-

¿Cómo es que Hinata termino viviendo contigo?- pregunto de manera sutil y en tono maternal la mujer

Fue un accidente, ella estaba en el lugar incorrecto a la hora menos indicada…- Sasuke suspiro y miro fijamente a la rubia- Akatsuki anda tras ella…-

¿a-akats-suki?- dijo la rubia en noto de mucha preocupación

Si… ¿puedo preguntar de donde le conoce?-

Soy la directora del colegio al que ella asiste…-

Aja… ¿Qué no era directora del instituto nacional?-

A finales del año pasado cambie de lugar de trabajo…-

¿Quién es Kakashi?-

Tsunade miro con curiosidad a Sasuke ya que el no era del tipo de personas "metidas" sin embargo Sasuke mantenía su semblante tranquilo y la actitud tan fría y clásica de el. Aun no comprendía como el había terminado siendo amigo de su nieto.

Es el tutor de Hinata, además ha sido su maestro por tres años ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Solo curiosidad…-

Llegaron a la cocina y Sasuke dejo a la rubia en el lugar mientras el camino hacia el cuarto de la Hyuuga, cuando llego al lugar se molesto al notar que la Hyuuga tenía las manos contra su pecho además que su cara estaba ligeramente coloreada.

Kakashi-sensei esta preocupado por mí…- dijo en voz baja la Hyuuga

¿De verdad te gusta tanto ese Kakashi?- pregunto con un tono muy disimulado de furia

Hinata pego un saltito al escuchar la voz de Sasuke en la puerta, le miro y noto que estaba molesto, o bueno eso era lo que ella veía, sin embargo Sasuke casi siempre andaba con una cara de pocos amigos por lo cual dudaba un poco.

n-no me gusta… s-sin e-embargo n-nunca e-espere que a-alguien s-se preocupara por m-mi…- Hinata bajo la mirada y luego río un poco y le miro a Sasuke- además Kakashi-sensei es mayor… para s-serle sincera m-me gusta N-Naruto-kun… -

Hinata empezó a reírse ya que lo que había dicho lo había dicho por bromear, sin embargo a Sasuke no le pareció una broma muy alegre, si no que se molesto aun mas ¿a ella le gusta el usuratonkachi de su amigo?

¿Sasuke-san, doshita no?-

Nada…-

Sasuke salio de la habitación sin decir nada mas, llego a la sala, todos los presentes le cuestionaron por el estado de Hinata, el les dijo que ya estaba mejor, todos corrieron a ver a la Hyuuga la cual, efectivamente, se veía mejor aun cuando seguía teniendo un poco de fiebre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Neji golpeo un mueble, estaba en la casa de Hinata, pero no había nadie y el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, parecía que nadie hubiese estado ahí en unos días, el buzón de mensajes de voz del teléfono estaba lleno, todo estaba extremadamente arreglado. Tenten agarro fuertemente la mano de su novio, Hinata no era de las chicas que desaparecen así por así.

¿En donde estará Hinata-sama?-

Ella no contesta su celular…- le informo la castaña

Estoy seguro que ese chico punk pelo de gallina tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Hinata-sama…- dijo muy serio

Pero Neji-Kun tu no estas seguro de ello…-

Estoy casi seguro de ello, si Hiashi-sama viene y no encuentra a Hinata-sama ella estará en serios problemas…-

Neji salio de la casa, decidió que lo mejor era ir a preguntar al colegio en el cual estudiaba su prima. Ya que bueno no tenían ninguna pista del paradero de la joven morena.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El tardecer había llegado a la ciudad, Sasuke acaba de salir de sus últimas clases del día, después que Tsunade le dio el té a Hinata les dijo que no se preocuparan que ella estaría mucho mejor, además Tsunade había prometido que no le diría a nadie sobre la ubicación de la niña, ya que si alguien se daba cuenta de que una menor de edad estaba viviendo con el Uchiha esto solo le traería problemas a el, y eso era lo que Hinata quería evitar.

Sasuke pensaba en lo que había ocurrido durante la mañana, recordó lo molesto que se sintió cuando escucho que Hinata podía sentir algo por su maestro y aun se puso mas molesto cuando ella le dijo que le gustaba Naruto, por el tono infantil que la chica había usado el había sabido desde el inicio que eso era solo una broma, pero entonces…

¿Por qué le había molestado tanto?

La verdad no comprendía nada, se sentía confundido, y el odiaba sentirse confundido, miro como Naruto y Sakura comenzaban a comerse a besos, noto como Gaara miro su reloj y sonrío, bueno Gaara les dijo que lo sentía pero que tenia mejores cosas que estar viendo como su hermana se revolcaba con su novio.

Sasuke no olvides practicar un poco en la bajada de la montaña, recuerda que dentro de tres semanas será la competencia contra Akatsuki- le dijo antes de irse

Adiós idiotas nos vemos luego, Sasuke dile a hina que mañana iremos Akamaru y yo a verla, que sentimos no poder haber llegado hoy, pero Akamaru tenía cita con el veterinario…-

Hmph… también me voy- dijo el Uchiha

Dicho esto se subió a su moto ye empezó a correr, amaba correr, le hacia sentir mas tranquilo mas lleno de vida, se olvidaba de los problemas, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, salio un poco de esta y llego exactamente al lugar en donde se había topado con Hinata, aun estaban las manchas de las llantas cuando se habían corrido, instintivamente se detuvo.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si ese día no me hubiese topado contigo?-

Aspiro el aire del lugar, extrañamente se sentía muy bien, sonrío, debía regresar a la casa ya que Hinata no estaba en condiciones de cocinar este día, así que pasaría comprando comida china.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*

Hinata se despertó, ya se sentía mucho mejor, miro el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche y se levanto de golpe ya era muy tarde, Sasuke regresaría pronto y ella debía tener comida hecha, era lo único que podía hacer por el moreno.

Se dio una ducha rápida y empezó a cocinar, sin embargo Sasuke no regresaba aun, puso música suave, ella empezó a dar saltitos por toda la casa del Uchiha, extrañamente se sentía muy feliz, ella estaba muy feliz como nunca lo había estado en su vida, entro a la sala de música, miro fijamente el piano de Sasuke, nunca había escuchado a Sasuke tocar ese piano, tomo el control del equipo de sonido y le apago.

Se sentó frente al piano, y empezó a tocar algunas tonadas, ella no era ninguna genio de la música y nunca lo seria, o bueno eso era lo que su padre le había contestado cuando ella le pidió permiso para ir a clases de música. Solo se podía una canción, solo podía tocar una canción, canción con la que ella se identificaba.

chikai no yubiwa  
futari no akai ito  
ima wa mienai  
yakusoku mo nai kedo

tsunaida te wo hanasanaide  
shinjitsu nara kanashii dake  
kono mama

_Trust in me_  
tatoe hodoketemo  
kioku wa kizuna wo kesenai  
_Will you trust in me_  
yubisaki de tadoru hoshi mieru deshou

Hinata se detuvo inmediatamente, otra vez las lagrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos, como se odiaba por se tan débil, por no poder olvidar.

Me gusta como cantas…- se escucho una voz en la puerta

Hinata miro al moreno el cual le miraba seriamente, ella disimulo sus lágrimas y le sonrío.

Deberías estar acostada, no quiero que te pongas peor-

Debía preparar la comida…- dijo en un susurro

Pase comprando comida china- dijo mientras levantaba su mano

Comamos e-entonces…- dijo ella mientras le sonreía

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gaara estaba frente a la puerta de la dirección de cierto papel, papel que el día anterior le había entrado una chica de cabellos castaños, no estaba nervioso, es que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en que cualquier cosa negativa pasaría esta noche, después de todo el era solo un imán de los problemas. Toco la puerta, de seguro eran solo pensamientos tontos. Se quedo boqui abierto al ver a la hermosa joven frente a el, esta llevaba una mini falda, una camisa de tubo y un chaleco negro de lona, llevaba puesta unas botas, tenia su cabello suelto y sus labios estaban pitados discretamente de un color rosa pálido.

Buenas noches Gaara-san…- dijo mientras hacia una respetuosa reverencia

Vámonos- dijo el mientras caminaba hacia su moto y se subía

Matsuri sonrío, y corrió de manera infantil hacia Gaara, se subió como pudo a la moto, Gaara tuvo que decirle como subirse ya que ella nunca en su vida había estado sobre una moto. A decir verdad siempre le habían dado miedo, sin embargo el solo hecho de estar con el pelirrojo hacia que ese miedo desapareciera inmediatamente. Sin embargo hubo algo que le extraño, antes de subir a la moto del chico vio un símbolo, símbolo que ella reconocía pues muchas personas que compraban en la tienda de CDS hablaba de ello, el símbolo de la banda Konoha

Sujétate fuerte- escucho que el le dijo

Hai- ella se abrazo fuertemente a la cintura del chico, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente

En un parpadear de pestañas llegaron a un restaurante, el cual no era nada del otro mundo, se podía decir que hasta cierta forma encajaba con el joven de cabellos rojos. El chico elegantemente tomo su mano y la guió hasta el segundo piso del restaurante, en donde se había un cambio completo, estaba muy preparado, una mesa solo para ellos. Gaara le ayudo a sentarse y luego el tomo asiento frente a ella.

Espero que te guste la comida de este lugar…- dijo Gaara

Etto… Gaara-san… ¿usted pertenece al grupo Konoha?-

Si…- dijo con molestia

¡En serio! ¡¡Eso es genial!!-

Gaara miro con sorpresa a Matsuri, la cual solo sonreía con sinceridad e inocencia, normalmente cuando las mujeres se enteraban que el era parte de una de las bandas mas buscadas de la ciudad lo primero en lo que pensaban era alejarse, además que el no tenia muy buena fama que se diga, ya que bueno, de todos los miembros el era el mas peligroso por su gran temperamento.

¿Y como es conocido usted?- pregunto aun mas ilusionada

Sabaku no satsujin…-

Usted e-es… ¿el asesino del desierto?-

Aja…-

¡¡sugoi!! Me imagino que se debe divertir mucho, me han comentado que los miembros de Konoha son como hermanos… eso ha de ser muy divertido… -

¿Eso piensas de nosotros?-

Eso piensan todos los que compran en mi tienda…- dijo mientras encogía sus hombros- sin embargo siempre tuve curiosidad de conocerlos en realidad, ay que bueno las noticias solo hablan de ellos diciendo cosas malas, sin embargo no tienen ni imágenes ni nada que diga quienes son… pero ellos son los que tienen a akatsuki al margen… -

Dime Matsuri ¿Qué haces para divertirte?- pregunto mientras empezaba a beberse una cerveza

Me encanta dibujar, leer algunas revistas de música, además toco el bajo…- Matsuri miro a Gaara y noto que los ojos de el la miraba fijamente ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada- ¿y-y a usted que le gusta hacer?-

No me trates de usted- desvío la mirada y llamo al camarero- me encanta correr en las carreras, yo puedo tocar la guitarra pero la verdad no me llama tanto la atención el ser parte de una banda de rock, aunque la verdad Konoha tiene su propia banda… además…- miro fijamente a Matsuri- me encanta ver a las niñas que se sonrojan con facilidad…-

Matsuri fijo su vista en la mesa, sentía que su cara ardía, escuchaba como de la boca del pelirrojo salían unas suaves risitas, le miro de reojo y noto como este no desviaba su mirada del rostro de ella. A los segundos llego el camarero y ambos ordenaron. Durante la cena ambos hablaron mucho, todo estaba referido a ellos, a sus vidas a su forma de ser.

Gaara descubrió que la chica castaña amaba el desierto, ella decía que le parecía maravilloso, un lugar que escondía tantas cosas, un lugar en el cual una noche parecerían ser una vida al admirar toda esa belleza. Por otro lado Matsuri descubrió que el pelirrojo era de pocas palabras y que además parecía no querer mostrar mucho su forma de ser, era un hombre muy frío y misterioso, y era tal vez por eso que ella se sentía tan atraída hacia el, era esa sensación y ese deseo de conocer un poco mas sobre el, el escuchar una nueva palabra de la boca de el, lo que quizás hacia que se hubiese quedado siento de veces como tonta solo viendo el atractivo rostro.

Matsuri solo tenía una palabra para describir la velada que estaba teniendo: maravillosa.

Después de comer Gaara la llevo a dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad, de vez en cuando aceleraba mucho, solo para escuchar un gritillo de terror de la boca de la chica, y solo para sentir como esta lo abrazaba aun con más fuerza. La estaba pasando muy bien, al fin había conocido una chica que no le temiera como lo hacia la mayoría.

La llevo de regreso a la casa de la chica, le ayudo a bajarse de la moto, la verdad ella era un torpe tanto para subirse como para bajarse.

La pase de maravilla, espero que quiera repetirlo…-

¿Que tal si te voy a traer cuando salgas del trabajo mañana?-pegunto de golpe y sin tacto

¡¿En serio?!-

Si por que no…-

Me encantaría…-

Matsuri estaba tan feliz saltando y emocionada por que e mañana vería nuevamente al peligroso pelirrojo así que fue una sorpresa completa cuando el chico sello los labios de ella con los suyos, en un beso suave, un beso de despedida. El se alejo de ella y se subió en la moto, después de darle una media sonrisa se fue, dejando a la chica inmóvil frente a la puerta de su casa.

Cuando por fin reacciono lo primer que hizo fue tocarse los labios con dos de sus dedos, sonrío ampliamente y entro en la casa, balbuceaba una canción, se movía de un lado a otro y daba muchas vueltas (yo también me pondría así si Sasuke-sama o Gaara-sama me besara)

Hasta que llegas- se escucho una voz a su espalda- veo que te fue muy bien…- decía mientras se reía al ver el estado de su amiga

¡¡Si!! Estuvo de maravilla…- luego mirando mejor a la chica frente a ella le sonrío y se sentó en el mueble de la sala- ¿y tú que haces aquí Tenten, pensé que estarías con Neji-san? –

La verdad no estábamos de ánimos para hacer nada, la prima de Neji-kun ha desparecido y el estaba muy preocupado…-

Este… yo creo que no ganas nada preocupándote, de seguro ella esta en la casa de un hombre en este mismo momento… y tu y Neji-san preocupándose de por gusto…-

No… ella no es de ese tipo de personas…-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hi!!!!

Este capitulo va dedicado a las grandes coincidencias de la vida…

Y eso que las ciudades son grañidísimas y aun así siempre te topas con quien menos piensas… bueno este es mi segundo capitulo en el área del UA, espero que este capitulo haya estado mejor que el anterior, y aun mas espero que les haya gustado…

Si tienen comentarios o sugerencias no duden en dejarlas…


	9. una nueva apuesta

Capitulo 7: un nuevo reto

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, un nuevo día había comenzado, dio un vuelta y cayó al piso, pego un grito mientras maldecía una y otra vez al piso. Hinata corrió a la sala solo para mirar a un molesto Sasuke, Sasuke se cubría la cara con una de sus manos.

¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Este no le contesto y empezó a caminar hacia el baño, aun no estaba de ánimos para hablar con alguien, maldita caída de verdad le había dolido, tomo la toalla y entro al baño, el agua empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, se sentía muy bien, aun estaba molesto con Hinata, como era posible que ella gustase del rubio ¿Cómo era posible? El era mucho mejor que el rubio, además Naruto tenía novia, que acaso ella no veía eso, o tal vez el se estaba clavando mucho en la "broma" de la ojiblanco, aunque fuese un modo juguetón, su voz, ella había dicho que le gustaba Naruto ¿pero que había con él?

Ella es solo una niña… ella es solo una niña… ella es solo una niña… ella es solo una niña…

¡¡¡NO!!! Hinata no podía ser solo una niña, o tal vez era él el que quería creer que era una adulta, sin embargo la verdad era otra… la deseaba, si eso era, necesitaba tener sexo con alguna de sus "amigas" así el frio, orgulloso y maldito Sasuke volvería a su ser y ese estúpido que desea tener algo con una niña se iría.

Sasuke salió del baño, y entro a su cuarto para cambiarse, se puso su clásico pantalón negro y su camiseta negra, el negro, el color obligatorio de un roquero. Luego fue a la cocina y noto que Hinata le había servido el desayuno, esta le sonreía y le dio buenos días, extrañamente esa escena parecía la de un matrimonio, sacudió su cabeza y saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Buenos días…- respondió secamente

¿Cómo durmió Sasuke-kun?-

Bien… ¿te sientes mejor?-

¡Sí!- exclamo contenta la Hyuuga

Sasuke se quedo mirando fijamente a la chica, la cual estaba sonrojada y muy sonriente, tenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo tarde o temprano los abriría, y al hacerlo, las miradas de ambos quedaron atrapadas en la del otro Hinata se sonrojo como solo ella suele hacerlo, Sasuke apoyo su cabeza en sus manos, y se dedico a observar con tranquilidad el rostro de la Hyuuga mientras una sonrisa arrogante se empezaba a formar en su rostro.

¡¡¡SASUKE-TEME!!!-

Todo el hermoso ambiente se había dio al diablo, Hinata reacciono y corrió a abrirle la puerta a Naruto, Sasuke por su parte solo empezó a comer. Naruto entro en la cocina y miro a su hermano comiendo con tranquilidad, aparentando que nada pasa, sin embargo él le conocía como ningún otro, sabía que estaba molesto.

Buenos días Sasuke-teme…-

¿Qué quieres usurantokashi?-

Sasuke… ¿que estabas haciendo con Hinata?-

Nada…- contesto secamente mientras le daba un bocado a su comida

Bueno si tu lo dices… heee… Sasuke la competencia de bandas es dentro de cuatro días… y la verdad no hemos practicado mucho…-

¿y?-

Que si queremos ganar debemos ponernos en algo, así que hoy pasaremos practicando todo el día… no permitiré que mi banda sea vista como una basura!!!!!!- grito eufórico el rubio

Aja… ¿y donde practicaras?-

Lógico que en tu casa…-

¿y con permiso de quien vas a practicar en Mi casa?- pregunto con molestia

Bueno…-

¡¡¡NARUTO YA VENIMOS!!!- se escucharon muchos gritos

Sasuke sentía deseos de destrozar al rubio a golpes ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer reuniones sin su previo permiso? Se levanto de la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia el rubio, trono sus dedos, estaba a punto de matarle…

¡¡Que a-alegría… m-me siento feliz de q-que e-estén aquí!!- se escucho la dulce voz de la Hyuuga

Naruto había cerrado los ojos esperando su muerte sin embargo al no sentir nada abrió los ojos y se topo con sorpresa con algo que nunca creyó ver: Sasuke estaba sentado comiendo tranquilamente, no le había golpeado, Sasuke no le había golpeado… eso si tenía que ser una milagro, no un milagro no era… era una dulce chica… el rubio sonrió muy abiertamente mientras caminaba hacia la sala…

Hinata miraba muy contenta como sus amigos le decían cosa tras cosa, como todos hablaban al mismo tiempo ella no entendía absolutamente nada, sin embargo era feliz de ver lo entusiasmados que estaban. Todos y todas se adentraron a la casa y se digirieron directamente al lugar donde solían practicar la banda, Sasuke termino de comer, gracias a dios que era sábado. Sasuke saco su guitarra del cuarto de música. Los chicos ya habían armado todo, solo lo esperaban a él.

¿Cuánto se tardo Sasuke en llegar a practicar? ¿2, 3 minutos? Sea cuanto sea no había sido tanto por lo cual se sorprendió al ver a los novios y a la novias peleando, miro como Hinata les miraba concierto temor. Ya que no comprendía la situación se dedico a escuchar la pelea, que curiosamente era más fuerte entre Sakura y Naruto.

¡¡¡Retráctate Naruto!!!- grito una peli rosa

¡No Sakura-chan, lo que yo dije no es mentira!-

¿Ustedes creen que son mejores que nosotras?- grito Temari

La verdad creo que si lo somos…- contesto Shikamaru

Pues están muuuy equivocados y se lo vamos a demostrar…-dijo Ino

Bueno en esta pelea yo no me meto…- dijo Sai mientras se hacía a un lado, dejando el teclado y colocándose al lado de Kiba y de Shino

Bueno demuéstrenlo entonces…- dijo Chouji

Ok… es una apuesta…- dijo Sakura- veremos quién es mejor del equipo Konoha -

Sakura, Ino y Temari empezaron a salir, sin embargo antes de irse tomaron a Hinata del brazo y la jalaron fuera, solo se escucho un fuerte portazo. Sasuke miro con curiosidad a sus amigos los cuales discutían babosadas.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sasuke

Vas a creer que ellas dicen que pueden hacer una banda mejor que la de nosotros…- le dijo Naruto

Si… dicen que están seguras que nos ganarían en la competencia de bandas que se hará en 4 días… Naruto les dijo que ellas ganarían en sus sueños… y bueno se molestaron…- dijo Shikamaru

¡¡¡Bueno ahora con más razón quiero ganar!!!- dijo Naruto- bueno muevan el culo y empiecen a tocar…- miro como Sasuke lo miraba de manera asesina- Sasuke por favor… nos arias el favor de tocar…- dijo de manera suplicante

Sasuke solo le miro y camino hacia el, conecto su guitarra al amplificador, y miro expectante a los demás del grupo.

¿Qué canción tocaremos en el concurso?- pregunto y vio como Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Bueno primero hay que buscarnos un tecladista porque Sai no quiere meterse en la pelea…- en ese momento miro como entro Gaara a la casa mientras protestaba por bajo- ¿Gaara quieres ser el tecladista?

Si…- hoy que venía contento a presentarles a su novia y por inútil comentario ella se había enojado con el

Todos miraron sorprendido al pelirrojo, ya que sus posibles y más comunes respuestas hubiesen sido "ni loco" "tu madre" "muérete" o la más popular "jodete" prefirieron mejor no preguntar la razón de su respuesta y empezaron a tocar con Gaara como tecladista.

--**--**--**--**-**--**-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-

Si que los hombres son unos idiotas- dijo Sakura

Sí que son una mierda… como osan decirnos que no podemos tocar o armar una banda mejor que las de ellos…- dijo Temari

Porquería de novio el mío le demostrare que no se necesita ser gordito para tocar una batería...- replico Ino

Nunca pensé que Gaara-kun fuera tan machista…- replico Matsuri

¿Cómo se involucro Matsuri en esto?

Bueno Gaara la acaba de bajar de la moto, llego temprano a la casa, le dijo que les quería presentar a unos amigos, y cuando vio a las chicas saliendo tan molestas y llevándose arrastrada a Hinata les pregunto qué les pasaba, cuando esta les comentaron lo ocurrido Gaara dijo:

Bueno ellos tienen razón… las mujeres no pueden formar una buena banda de rock…-

¡¿Cómo que no puede?!- dijo una Matsuri muy molesta

Porque no pueden…- dijo mientras se enconía de hombros

Pues te equivocas Gaara-kun… las mujeres forman mejores bandas que los hombres y te lo demostrare…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se unía a la caravana de las chicas

Y bueno ahora todas estaban en la tienda de Matsuri, Sakura toma una guitarra eléctrica, había visto practicar tanto a Naruto que ahora ella se podía todos los tiempos musicales, y sabía muy bien que ese instrumento no era tan difícil. Temari por su parte le demostraría al idiota de su novio que era muy inteligente, tomo un bajo y empezó a leer un instructivo para poder tocarlo. Ino era más orgullosa, se sentó en una batería y empezó a tocarla, no era tan fácil como parecía pero 3 días serian suficientes para poder tocar la canción que escogerían. Matsuri podía tocar el teclado así que ella solo les dijo que deberían escoger la canción y a la vocalista para que la banda ya tuviese un poco de orden.

Hinata solo les miraba con la vista triste. Ella no podía tocar ningún instrumento, así que dudaba poder ayudarles. Sin embargo al escuchar la voz de Sakura se congelo…

Hinata tú serás la vocalista-

¡¿Qué?!-

Si tu voz es la más linda… así que está decidido… ¿verdad?- dijo Temari

Si…- dijeron al mismo tiempo las mujeres

Hinata se sonrojo escandalosamente, las chicas empezaron a buscar en la tienda ropa para presentación, bueno con el solo hecho de ser mujeres ya tenían asegurado ganar, ya que bueno era una competencia de rock, y a ese tipo de competencias van más hombres que mujeres, tenían un arma perfecta en su cuerpo, ya que bueno ninguna era fea y, especialmente la vocalista, tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Así que bueno, más que todo para molestar a sus novios, el vestuario sería muy revelador, la Hyuuga solo miraba con miedo como ellas se reían, parecía que estaba planeando un secuestro.

Bueno ya todo está listo… vamos le diremos a los chicos en que consistirá la apuesta…- dijo una sonriente Sakura

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Neji-kun cálmate…-

Como quieres que me calme Tenten… MAÑANA vienen Hiashi-sama…-

No sé de qué te preocupas… él nunca va a ver a Hinata… y mucho menos pregunta por ella…- dijo mientas miraba de forma indiferente a una de sus amigas mientras atendía a un cliente de la farmacia

Neji miro a su prometida, él sabía muy bien que esta odiaba al padre de Hinata, bueno casi todo el mundo lo hacía ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El señor se ganaba el odio de todo el mundo, si la única que parecía a marlo era Hanabi, hermana menor de Hinata, dios santo es que como es posible que un hombre sea tan maldito, incluso el, quien heredaría la mitad de la empresa, le odiaba cuanto más le odiarían sus empleados o incluso la misma Hinata.

Bueno eso es cierto… pero…-

De seguro Hinata se fugo con algún hombre parta ya no tener que volver a ver a su padre…- dijo Tenten

Hey Tenten… no te pases… Hinata no es así… -

Bueno eso sería lo que yo haría… al diablo con Hiashi Hyuuga…-

Tenten…-

Neji-kun Hinata ya soporto demasiado de él ¿acaso no es justo que ella intente ser feliz?-

Bueno… pero si le paso algo… si ella está en problemas…-

Lo dudo…-

¿Por qué?-

Los problemas viajan más rápido que las buenas noticias, si algo malo le hubiese pasado a Hinata nosotros ya nos habríamos dado cuentas ¿no lo crees? –

Buen punto…- dijo Neji

Sin embargo el no era un primo que dejaría así la cosas, necesitaba saber de su prima si le había pasado algo, si estaba viviendo con un hombre, o si solo se estaba escondiendo de ellos… no sabía porque, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza al chico punk pelo de gallina, algo en él decía que este sabia en donde estaba su pequeña y linda prima.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿C-cómo?-

Sasuke no podía creer lo que las chicas acaban de decir, bueno ninguno de los chicos presentes creía lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Hinata solo miraba el piso, estaba avergonzada, ellas de verdad debían estar seguras de que ganarían, ya que si no dudaba que apostaran tal cosa, bueno que ellas no serian las afectadas, si no que quienes sufrirían las consecuencias serian Matsuri y ella.

Como escucharon…- dijo una sonriente Ino

El grupo que pierda le hará un baile privado de desnudos al equipo ganador…- dijo Temari orgullosamente

¿c-como t-todos al mismo tiempo?-pregunto torpemente Naruto

No… somos exactamente cinco parejas así que será un baile privado para cada uno… si nosotras perdemos yo te daré un baile para ti Naruto…- dijo Sakura mientras le miraba de manera amenazante

Yo le daré el baile a Shikamaru…- dijo Temari

Bueno es obvio que yo se lo daré a Chouji…- dijo Ino

Hinata a Sasuke y Matsuri a Gaara…- dijo Sakura-… sin embargo si ustedes pierden nos darán el baile a nosotras… bueno y… ¿Qué dicen?- dijo triunfalmente Sakura

Los chicos se miraban unos a otros, no estaban muy seguiros si aceptar o no. Ninguno decía nada y eso a las chicas les encantaba.

O acaso no quieren aceptar… porque saben que van a… perder…- dijo Ino

¡¡No perderemos dattebayo!!!-

Aceptamos la apuesta…- dijo Shikamaru por todos

Sasuke solo le miro de forma muy molesta. Hinata y Matsuri estaban que se desmayaban, cada una con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza. "Gaara-kun me hará un baile erótico… o se lo hare yo?" "Sasuke-kun me hará un baile erótico… no podemos perder… ya que yo no pienso hacerlo"

Por otro lado Sai maldecía una y otra vez haber dejado su puesto como tecladista. Sasuke miro de arriba a abajo a Hinata, esta noto la mirada de este, se sonrojo inmediatamente y seguido de esto sintió como era jalada nuevamente por las chicas, debían practicar si no querían perder, solo tenían cuatro días para aprenderse una canción y presentarla de manera orgullosa, cuatro días para saber quien le bailaría a quien.

Todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en su mente "no voy a perder" para Sasuke y para Gaara, quienes eran los más orgullosos del grupo, no les parecía nada alentadora la seguridad que estaban mostrando las chicas, que pasaban si perdían, ellos no estaban dispuestos a perder ante ellas, primero muertos antes de hacer un baile erótico.

Bueno malditos…- dijo Gaara

Si perdemos juro que les jodere de por vida…- concluyo Sasuke mientras les miraba de manera asesina

Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru solo tragaron saliva, a ellos no les vendría mal perder, sin embargo ahora era su vida la que estaba en juego, ambos sabían que con Sasuke y Gaara no se juega, esos se toman muy enserio las cosas ahora era o ganaban… o sufrirían de un trágico final causado por ambos chicos; incluso podían ver las noticias en la tv anunciando el encuentro de tres chicos los cuales murieron de una forma realmente trágica.

n-no…- trago saliva- no vamos a perder…- dijo no muy seguro Naruto

¿Cómo?- dijo un Sasuke muy furioso

¡¡¡VAMOS A GANAR!!!- dijo eufóricamente Naruto

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura tocaba magistralmente la guitarra, aun cuando sus sonidos aun eran un poco torpes, no parecía que fuera primera vez que ella estaba tocando una guitarra eléctrica, al fin las noches en las que se develo viendo como el rubio practicaba le estaban sirviendo de algo; Ino rápidamente empezó a familiarizarse con la batería, no era tan difícil, bueno eso cuando ya sabias como usarla; por otro lado Matsuri se dedicaba a enseñarle a Temari la forma correcta de tocar un bajo, Temari no era ninguna tonta así que rápidamente empezó a tocarlo de la forma correcta.

El problema aquí era Hinata, la cual no lograba cantar la canción correctamente, estaban Pero aun cuando Hinata se podía la canción de memoria, cuando ella se imaginaba frente a personas cantando, se ponía sonrojada, y empezaba a tartamudear.

Hinata…- Sakura suspiro- deseas bailarle a Sasuke?…-

¡¡no!!-

¿Deseas que él te vea desnuda?-

¡¡¡no!!!-

Entonces deja de tener miedo, imagina que nadie te vera ya que si no cantas bien… tendrás que hacerle un bailecito a Sasuke…-

No podemos perder…- dijo Hinata mientras miraba el piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke estaba acostado, este día si que había sido pesado, pelea tras pelea, práctica tras práctica, según él, los sábados son días para descansar y pasar haciendo nada. Se tiro sobre el mueble de la sala, ya estaba solo, cada uno se había ido a su casa. Sin embargo Hinata no había regresado aun.

Encendió la televisión, estaba saliendo una película de comedia la empezó a mirar, como a eso de las 9 tocaron la puerta. Sasuke se levanto un tanto entusiasmado a abrir, Hinata ya había regresado.

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta no fue Hinata quien estaba frente a él…

¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- pregunto notablemente molesto

¡Sasuke-teme Sakura-chan me echo de la casa!- dijo un rubio muy triste

¿Cómo que te echo, si viven en tu departamento?-

Bueno no me echo literalmente, sino que dijo que Hinata estaría viviendo con ella por estos tres días, así no habrá trampa por lo de la apuesta…-

Vaya… gracias por las noticias…- dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara al rubio

Naruto se enojo, como su hermano-amigo se atrevía a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, golpeo fuertemente la puerta una y otra vez, Sasuke no deseaba abrirle sin embargo si no lo hacia el rubio botaría su puerta.

¿Ahora qué quieres?-

Sasuke-teme… déjame dormir en tu casa estos tres días… ¿sí?-

No…- respondió secamente mientras le volvía a cerrar la puerta

A bueno ni modo- una gran sonrisa cubrió el rostro del rubio, sabia como convencer al Uchiha - no tengo de otra más que decirle a Sakura-chan que nadie me dio posada… ni modo tendré que compartir la cama con hinat…-antes que pudiese terminar de hablar la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Sasuke furioso

Entra…- fue lo único que dijo mientras entraba nuevamente a la casa

Naruto solo soltó una risita triunfal. Al fin y al cabo Sasuke no era tan complico de descifrar, bueno por algo eran amigos desde pequeños.

Durante los tres días siguientes Hinata estuvo durmiendo en el departamento de Naruto, y Naruto fue a caer a la casa de Sasuke. Sasuke se molesto, solo un poco, de que Hinata no estuviera en su casa. El primer día vio lo bueno, dormiría en su cama, sin embargo de nada le sirvió, ya que él estaba tan seguro que ganarían la apuesta que incluso podía ver a Hinata bailándole; por dicha razón no dormía tan tranquilo que se diga.

Las chicas practicaban de amanecer a anochecer, no perderían, no ante ellos, estaban decididas a ganar y solo un milagro permitiría que su plan no funcionase. Esta noche ellas recibirían un premio preferencial, en especial las chicas inocentes del grupo, Hinata y Matsuri, ya que dos amos del orgullo les bailarían.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kakashi-sensei…-

Kakashi miro a la persona que le hablaba, era una chica, una hermosa chica de ojos cafés y cabello castaño, cabello recogido en dos coletas, ella apretaba fuertemente su maletín y le miraba fijamente.

Señorita Elena… ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

Disculpe pero no he visto a Hinata en días… ¿ella está enferma?-

Lastimosamente no sé por qué la señorita Hinata no está viniendo a clases…- dijo mas para sí mismo

Es una lástima… Hinata nunca falta solo por faltar…- dijo mientras miraba de manera triste el escritorio blanco de Hinata- no puedo creer que ya sean dos semanas y medias desde que no viene, es realmente preocupante… - dijo

Lo sé… sin embargo ella no ha mandado ni un sólo permiso… lo siento mucho…-

No se preocupe tarde o temprano Hinata aparecerá…- dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que al peligris solo le recordaba a la ojiblanco

Eso espero…- dijo mientras miraba fijamente el pupitre

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La ansiada noche había llegado, Hinata y las demás tenían una larga capa negra que les cubría, la verdad era que querían sorprender a todos, por dicha razón la principal sorpresa seria cuando ellas estuviesen sobre el escenario, todas estaba seguras de que ganarían… de eso no había duda haría que los inútiles se arrepintieran de haberlas subestimado…

Ellas iban a ganar…

Sasuke y los demás las miraban, sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta, se veían extrañas cubiertas por esa capa negra, además que estaban muy bien arregladas de su cabello y rostro, además que cabe decir que se mostraban muy seguras, pero no… ellos no permitiría perder… antes el infierno de congelaría…

Ellos estaban seguros que ganarían…

Continuara…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Vaya que les pareció… espero que les haya gustado…

¿Quién ganara?

¿Qué canciones tocaran?

¿Habrá mayores sorpresas en el próximo capítulo?

¿Aparecerá por fin Lee o Itachi?

¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

La verdad no lo sé… miau… sin embargo les prometo que en traerles el próximo capitulo no me tardare tanto…

Les agradezco a todos y todas las que me están teniendo tanta paciencia… este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes!!!!

Kami no shuku fuku wo!!!

うちは ヘレン


	10. Penitencia

Capitulo 8: Penitencia

Ambos entraron a la casa del Uchiha, esta noche había traído sorpresas, sorpresas de las cual ambos recordarían mucho tiempo. Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro. Las manos de ambos sudaban, sus corazones palpitaban a una gran velocidad.

Aun cuando sus situaciones eran muy parecidas… en realidad eran muy, pero muy diferentes…

Uno solo observaría mientras el otro bailaría...

Esa había sido la apuesta, no había marcha atrás…

El perdedor cerro sus ojos y se dio unos segundos para recordar todos los sucesos de la noche…

Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke no podía apartar su mirada del grupo de chicas, la verdad era que ninguno de los chicos de Konoha podía apartar su mirada del grupo de chicas, las cuales pertenecían al mismo equipo.

El lugar en el cual era el concurso era la típica discoteca muy oscura y con luces de colores por todos lados, y por dicha razón no se podía ver nada con claridad lo cual molestaba mucho a Sasuke, ya que aun cuando no podía ver con claridad a la Hyuuga podía ver como chico tras chico le coqueteaba, bueno no solo a ella si no a todo el grupo de chicas.

Malditos…- mascullo entre dientes el rubio el cual de hecho se veía como si el poder de Kyuubi le estuviera poseyendo.

De repente la música paro, todos sabían lo que eso significaba ¡El concurso estaba por iniciar! Una hermosa mujer, algo mayor, con ropa muy exuberante subió al escenario, muchos chicos empezaron a silbar, hay que aceptar que aun cuando fuera un tanto mayor era muy sexi.

¡¡¡Bienvenidos al 6º concurso de bandas de rock!!!- se escucho un gran griterío por todo el lugar- que pase la primera banda… muchos le temen, otros tantos les odian… que pasen los dead arrive!!!-

Unos chicos con aspecto sombrío subieron y empezaron a tocar metal. De uno en uno pasaban los otros equipos (los cuales no eran malos sin embargo no nos interesa hablar de ellos en este momento ¿verdad? ^////^…) Hinata al notar que cada vez se acercaba mas el momento de subir al escenario se ponía muy nerviosa, empezó a sudar frio e incluso temblaba. Por otro lado las demás, ignorando a Matsuri la cual estaba a punto de un infarto, estaban muy ansiosas, estaban seguras que ganarían; ambas rubias, Temari e Ino, tenían unas líneas resaltadas en sus ojos, su maquillaje era muy llamativo. Sakura por otro lado mostraba un maquillaje muy conservador, se cruzo de brazos sonrió con orgullo, miro a su grupo de chicas (dos de ellas ya casi estaban agonizando)

Nos toca…- sonrió y miro a Hinata- no se te vaya olvidar hacer lo que te enseñe en el vacio de voz…- dijo

Hai…no se preocupe S-Sakura-san…-

Sakura sonrió- escuchen bien si ganamos todos ellos nos bailaran a nosotras- los rostros de las dos principiantes se tornaron rojos- y eso por supuesto que las incluye a ustedes dos, Hinata y Matsuri si ganamos no les vayan a hacer fácil las cosas a los dos malditos orgullosos del grupo…- les miro de manera retadora- y si perdemos todas haremos el baile de desnudos sin falta por el honor de nosotras…-

Sakura puso su mano en el centro, algo así como haciendo una promesa, Ino coloco su mano.

Prometo bailar si pierdo- dijo mientras guillaba el ojo

Claro que bailare si pierdo- dijo Temari mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Ino y Sakura.

Hinata miro sus manos, aun cuando eso significaba tragarse su orgullo ellas harían esa penitencia, por llamarlo de alguna manera, las miro fijamente, noto como Matsuri con mucho temblor en el cuerpo ponía su mano sobre las de ella, mientras murmuraba palabras que ella no entendía, la vista de las cuatro mujeres se colocaron sobre la hojiblanca, esta sonrió mientras empezaba a acercar su mano a la de las chicas…

Era la primera promesa que hacía con sus nuevas amigas…

S-si p-perdemos… L-le Bailare-e a Sasuke-san…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

Todas mostraron una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas de amigas que son leales. Sakura empezó a caminar hacia el escenario, mientras Ino y Temari jalaban a sus dos tímidas compañeras. Al terminar el grupo que estaba tocando subió nuevamente la presentadora.

¡¡Bien un aplauso para Kuro no kishidan!!!- se escucho un gran griterío- y ahora yo se que la mayoría de hombres se irán de la disco con un gran dolor de huevos después que vean tocar a este grupo- la presentadora se rio pícaramente, Sasuke y todo el equipo Konoha se apresuraron para ponerse en primera fila- con ustedes… ¡¡¡Konoha girls!!!-

Las luces del escenario se apagaron, se encendió un reflector que empezó a mostrar a Sakura empezando por los pies y luego por el cuerpo, al Uzumaki se le cayó la baba, ella vestía una falda muy corta y un top, con algunos detalles, unos guantes negros y una bellísimas botas (todo en color negro) en las partes en donde la piel era visible se había aplicado brillantina lo cual hacia que esas partes se vieran muy tentadoras para un hombre. Mientras que nuestro querido Chouji estaba que echaba rayos, si bien era cierto que le gustaba que su novia se pusiera ropa sexi eso que llevaba puesto en esta ocasión rayaba con todo lo "sano" la rubia de pelo largo portaba un short extremadamente pequeño, que de cierta manera parecía más un simple cachetero, portaba un top exactamente del tamaño de su busto, unas cuantas pulseras metálicas en ambas muñecas, esta estaba sentada en la batería y tenia levantadas las manos y cruzadas las baquetas, esta posición hacia que su cuerpo se ciñera aun mas a la poca ropa que tenia puesta. Temari llevaba puerta una ropa muy parecida a la de Ino lo único diferente era que ella tenía puesta una minifalda, sin embargo era igual ya que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, por primera vez los de Konoha podrían decir que Shikamaru también tenía un lado macabro, ya que este acaba de golpear a un chico que le grito un montón de cosas a Temari y que termino pidiéndole el numero.

Ella ya tiene novio…- le dijo de manera cortante mientras el chico que estaba en el piso se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca.

Sasuke miraba de arriba a abajo a Hinata, esa no era su inocente Hinata, no para nada Sakura y las demás se habían encargado de hacer que la niña se viera como toda una mujer, una mujer que provocaba con facilidad a cualquier joven del lugar; era claro al escuchar todos los halagos que la Hyuuga estaba recibiendo. Una falda corta, exageradamente corta, a su parecer, y un top era lo único que cubría a la chica de ojos blancos, un falso tatuaje recorría todo su frente, una flor que tenia por centro el ombligo de la hojiblanca y que parte de unos garabatos subían y se colaban por debajo del top hasta toparse sutilmente con su cuello, la brillantina y el sudor por la temperatura del lugar (si han ido alguna vez a aun concierto no me dejaran mentir que hace un calor infernal, en especial cuando es en un lugar cerrado) hacían que el inocente cuerpo de Hinata se viera aun mas tentador de lo que usualmente era, y para terminar el maquillaje, las botas negras y los adornos en sus manos… Hinata era la droga de cualquier drogadicto, y no cualquier droga… una droga fina cara y casi imposible de conseguir…

Hinata noto la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, su rostro se tiño de rojo y empezó a respirar forzosamente, Sasuke lo noto, sabía que era por él, una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios… de los nervios a Hinata se le cayó el micrófono e izo un ruido horrible por todo el lugar…

Una sonrisa de orgullo cruzo su rostro, amaría el ver bailar a Hinata esta noche… bailar solo para el…

Gaara por otro lado deseaba matar a todas las chicas, del grupo de Konoha, Matsuri vestía igual que Hinata solo que en su caso el tatuaje era diferente era algo relacionado con una bestia de la arena, bestia con que le relacionaban a él, maldita Temari de seguro ella había tenido mucho que ver en ello.

La boca roja de Hinata se acerco al micrófono…

Mabataki ga kaze o yobu hohoemi ga  
Zawameki o keshi saru  
Anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku  
Subete ga ima hajimaru to

Can you feel it now, can you feel it now  
Nami ni nomikomareta youni  
Pulling on my heart, pulling on my heart  
Iki o tome te o nobashite

Baby kono sekai wa  
Kinou to wa chigau  
Anata no kotoshi ka mienai  
Baby my wish on a wing  
Kono sora o saite  
Afureru hitotsu no kotoba de

Kagayaki o tadoru shisen mayowazu  
Anata e hashiru no ni  
Tachitsukumu kokoro tame iki o tsuku  
Marude nagai tabi no you de

Can you feel it now, can you feel it now  
Toki wa majou ni nagare--teku  
Pulling on my heart, pulling on my heart  
Kono omoi tokihanashite

Baby mou mirai mo  
Yakusoku mo iranai  
Anata ga soko ni iru dake de  
Baby my wish on a wing  
Kono koe wo tobase  
Furueru hoshi o tsukinukete

Do you feel me, do you feel me now  
Do you feel me, do you feel me now  
Do you feel me, do you feel me  
Do you feel me

Baby kono sekai wa  
Kinou to wa chigau  
Anata no kotoshi ka mienai  
Baby my wish on a wing  
Kono sora o saite

Baby mou mirai mo  
Yakusoku mo iranai  
Anata ga soko ni iru dake de  
Baby my wish on a wing  
Kono koe wo tobase  
Furueru hoshi o tsukinukete

a Sasuke a ya los demás se les caía la boca, literalmente, bueno sobra decir que cuando las chicas terminaron de cantar todo el mundo aplaudió como loco, es que se habían pelado, los chicos nunca pensaron que ellas cantaría tan bien y aun mas, ganaran o perdieran la chicas habían demostrado su punto, ya que la todo les había salido genial, desde el sonido de la batería, el bajo, la guitarra el teclado y por supuesto la voz de la vocalista, y si a esto le sumamos los sexis movimientos que todas habían hecho durante la canción…

A Sasuke le empezaba a dudar el ganar… estaba más que seguro que Sakura le había dicho a Hinata que hiciera lo que ella había hecho…

Nos toca…- dijo en voz muy baja Naruto

Nadie dijo nada mas, todos empezaron a subir al escenario mientras todos seguían aplaudiendo la buena actuación de las chicas. Al estar sobre el escenario Sasuke sonrió, no tocarían algo tan anticuado, no tan nuevo pero que igual sabía que a todos les iba a emocionar…

Bien veo a que a todos les encanto la presentación de las señoritas, sin embargo preparasen para lo mejor la ultima banda en tocar esta noche será la misma que ha ganado dos años seguidos este concurso…- dio un suspiro- chicas afinen sus gargantas... quítense los sostenes ya que los hombres más sexis de la ciudad estar por subir al escenario…-

Antes que ella pudiera terminar de hablar se escucharon cientos de gritos, una chicas gritando una y otra vez "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" otras "Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama" por un lado del lugar se escuchaba "Shikamaru-sensei enséñame el amor" Temari se mordió los labios… etc… en pocas palabas había mujer de sobra en el lugar y ya todas sabían quienes era los que cantarían…

Para que los presento…- dijo la chica mientras bajaba del escenario

Las luces se apagaron… hasta que se escucho la voz de un joven... una gruesa y profunda y muy provocadora voz…

aa itsunomani mune no oku oshikometeta

koronda tte hashiridashi mujaki ni warau ano shounen o

kimi wa ima mo ano natsu o hashiri tsudzuke teru kana

deau darou itsuka bokura wa kokoro no hata agete

mieru darou kimi ni shikanai hitotsu dake no iro ga

sono hi made tooku massugu tada kakenukeyou

Boy's Don't Cry arinomama no kokoro de

mou ano koro no mama ja nai kono machi datte

ookiku natta kono tenohira ittai dore dake no mono o

otoshite kita no darou kimi no te mo nigirezu ni

deau darou itsuka bokura wa kokoro no hata agete

kikoeru darou kimi ni shikanai hitotsu dake no MERODII

deau darou itsuka bokura wa kokoro no hata agete

kikoeru darou kimi ni shikanai hitotsu dake no MERODII

deaeru sa itsuka bokura wa kokoro no hata agete

mieru'n da kimi ni shikanai hitotsu dake no iro ga

sono hi made tooku massugu tada kakenukeru yo

Boy's Don't Cry arinomama no kokoro de

Los gritos eran insoportables (hay que aceptar que como mujeres al estar en un concierto en donde vamos poder ver a un "papacito" nos ponemos histéricas y gritonas así que imagínese como están nuestras actrices de relleno ^////^) Sasuke y todos los demás estaban sudosos y respiraban forzosamente…

Sasuke sonrió con orgullo… la presentadora subió este le entrego el micrófono en la mano y le acaricio con discreción el dorso de la mano, la presentadora le miro con mucho interés, sonrojada con cara de idiota y Sasuke solo le mostro una media sonrisa y bajo del escenario.

Hinata y Matsuri apretaban sus manos con fuerza, Sakura e Ino mantenían su vista fija en sus novios lo cuales las miraban fijamente, Temari le tiraba beso tras beso a su "Shika-koi" y claro que este se los regresaba, Sasuke y Gaara no perdían su pose de chico "Cool" "popular" "orgullosos" y "roqueros"

La presentadora tomo un papel de los jueces, dos chicas y dos chicos, camino tranquilamente hasta el centro del escenario y abrió el papel una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Felicitamos a todos los concursantes y es que en verdad en este año hemos recibido muy buenos talentos…- ella sonrió de manera melancólica- desearíamos poder premiar a todos sin embargo eso no es posible…- ella dio un largo suspiro- después de platicar y ver las cosas buenas y malas de cada banda participante hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el ganador de este día es… -

Todos le miraron expectantes, por un momento pareció que todos en el lugar dejaron de respirar en especial ambos grupos Konoha, hasta que se escucho entre un grito el nombre del ganador, un grupo por fin pudo respirar mientras que el otro solo se quedo callado.

¡¡¡Konoha Rocks!!!-

Todo el equipo masculino de Konoha subió al escenario para recibir su premio. Sin embargo ese premio era lo de menos, lo importante vendría después…

Fin del flash back-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke miro fijamente a Hinata, esta no se movía del mueble, este estaba más que consciente que la niña no le bailaría ella era muy tímida para ese tipo de cosas, además nunca fue cosa de ella el participar en este evento.

Hinata no tienes el porqué hacerlo…- dijo él mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación

Hinata miro el piso ella le había prometido a sus amigas que bailaría, lo había prometido, una promesa entre amigas no se puede romper tan fácilmente, ella se levanto y con sutileza tomo la mano de Sasuke.

Sasuke cuando sintió la mano de ella se sorprendió, más aun cuando esta le condujo hasta el mueble y le sentó, Hinata miro el piso por un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos decía nada. El ambiente era pesado, de cierta forma.

Hinata camino hacia las luces y bajo la cantidad de brillo dejando un ambiente más cómodo. Se acerco al equipo de sonido y coloco una tonada suave.

Sakura-san e Ino-san… m-me enseñaron mas-s o menos-s como hacerlo… e-espero poder complacerlo.

Sasuke parpadeaba una y otra vez ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ella iba a...? no eso no era posible… sin embargo cuando vio como Hinata empezaba a moverse suavemente y con torpeza al ritmo de la música se percato que ella hablaba en serio…

Muy enserio…

Hinata se agacho suavemente mientras le daba la espalda a Sasuke, Sasuke intento moverse y decirle que no lo hiciera pero su boca no respondía, su cuerpo se negaba a hacer un solo movimiento, sintió rápidamente como su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Cuando noto que Hinata levanto un poco su falda mostrando aun mas sus nievas piernas el sintió mucho calor, parecía que el aire acondicionado se había roto.

Hinata tomo su mini –camisa y empezó a levantarla, como estaba de espaladas a Sasuke lo único que este podía hacer era ver como la espalda de la peli azul iba quedando aun mas descubierta de lo que había estado antes, la espalda de Hinata quedo sin anda, Y que bueno no andaba sostén, el top era lo suficiente apretado como para no caerse, así que nuestra querida Sakura no dejo que la ojiblanca se pusiera un sostén.

Hinata empezó a girar dándole el frente a Sasuke. La fuerza de voluntad que Sasuke estaba haciendo para no tirarse sobre la morena estuvo a punto de ceder cuando vio los blancos pechos de Hinata y los detalles del falso tatuaje. Agarro con fuerza el sillón.

Hinata no le miraba a los ojos, ya era demasiada su vergüenza como para mirarle, ella se seguía moviendo lentamente, y por más que quisiera evitarlo a cada movimiento que ella daba sus pechos daban un pequeño rebote. Se empezó a bajar la falda.

Entre más rápido terminara eso, mas rápido se alejaría de Sasuke….

La falda quedo tendida en el piso, ya lo único que cubría a Hinata eran sus botas negras y su cachetero, solo faltaba una cosa, para que esa tortura terminara. Tomo los elásticos del cachetero para bajarlos de un tirón sin embargo sintió algo quela detuvo, algo cálido…

Miro con vergüenza el rostro de Sasuke a centímetros del suyo, las manos de Sasuke estaban en su cintura. Sobre las de ella, evitando de esa manera que esta se bajara lo último que la cubría.

Déjame… yo lo hare por ti…-

Hinata negó con la cabeza, los dedos de Sasuke empezaron a cobrar vida, moviéndose despacio cobre la piel de la Hyuuga, Hinata ante la acción empezó a temblar, cosa que le gusto al Uchiha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara conducía su motocicleta con mucha tranquilidad, sentía como cada vez que el aceleraba la pequeña que se encontraba asu espalda se agarraba aun más fuerte, llegaron hasta el apartamento de Matsuri, esta se bajo y le miro fijamente…

Aun no entiendo…- le dijo

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- pregunto en tono extrañado Gaara

Nosotras perdimos… se supone que yo debería-a b-bailar para usted…-decía mientras se ponía roja y bajaba la cabeza.

Matsuri no lo entendía en realidad, una apuesta había sido una apuesta, ellas habían perdido sin embargo cuando todo termino Gaara la tomo de la mano y la saco de la discoteca, la subió en su moto, Matsuri se sintió extraña, sin embargo Gaara le dijo "ganaste… te debo un baile"

La apuesta era… las mujeres no pueden formar una buena banda de rock…- suspiro- y nos equivocamos… ustedes formaron una gran banda…- Gaara le dio la espalda…y se subió a su moto- así que te debo un baile…-

¿Si es así, por que se va?- pregunto extrañada al verle encender la moto

Sencillo… te lo debo… cuando estés preparada yo lo hare… - se agacho y beso a Matsuri, luego de eso se fue como alma al que lleva el demonio

Matsuri solo tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos… había sido engañada por el asesino de la arena…

Sin embargo por más extraño que pareciera…

No estaba molesta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata estaba tirada en el mueble mientras Sasuke le besaba el cuello, esta repetía una y otra vez palabras de negación, palabras absurdas ya que ella acariciaba con fervor el cuerpo de Sasuke.

¿Cómo terminaron así?

Cuando Sasuke le empezó a quitar el cachetero a Hinata esta se movió impulsivamente, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el sillón grande, Sasuke encima de ella, Sasuke no lo pudo soportar así que empezó a besarla, luego suave y sutilmente sin embargo al sentir como Hinata le correspondía no se contuvo mas ye empezó a besarla salvajemente.

La mano de Sasuke se dirigió hacia el sexo de Hinata empezando a tocarlo… esta empezó a gemir suavemente…

Sasuke observaba fijamente las expresiones de la niña, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro sonrojado, sus cabellos despeinados, sus labios rojos que se abrían para soltar gemidos suaves y tentadores…

Se escucho un ruido cerca de la puerta…

Sasuke e Hinata miraron hacia el lugar. El rostro de Hinata se puso aun más rojo, si es eso posible. Por otro lado el rostro de Sasuke solo mostro molestia…

Hmhp… Buenas noches… ¿interrumpo algo?-

Continuara…


	11. Recuerdo de tiempos pasados

Capitulo : el recuerdo de tiempos pasados

Bueno la verdad es que nada de lo que nos ocurre en la vida lo hemos planeado, nada en esta vida sale según tus planes siempre pasa como si ella quisiera darte a entender que tú no tienes control sobre ella, o tal vez simplemente lo hace porque ella le gusta jugar contigo. Bueno la verdad aun es desconocida para todos.

Hinata inmediatamente cubrió su cuerpo, o bueno por lo menos alguna parte de este ya que con un cuerpo como el de ella como que en realidad se le hace un poco imposible. Sasuke se levanto, por suerte para el Naruto siempre dejaba un gran desorden en su casa cuando se quedaba con él, tomo una sabana y cubrió a Hinata mientras la jalaba hacia su pecho.

Hinata se sorprendió en gran manera al sentir esto, sin embargo su sorpresa aumento cuando escucho que el corazón de Sasuke latía con mucha rapidez miro su rostro, serio como siempre y no dijo nada, ya que Sasuke miraba de manera asesina al joven que estaba en la puerta de la sala.

Este era un joven alto, de complexión y rostro muy parecidos al de Sasuke, su cabello era largo y lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja, vestía un traje negro. Sus ojos le miraban fijamente ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sasuke mientras mordía las palabras

Nada en especial…- dijo mientras suspiraba- bueno pero si mas no recuerdo yo te avise con tiempo de sobra que vendría a tu casa durante unos días… - dijo mientras movía su mano con indiferencia

¿Pendejo, No pudiste tocar la puerta?-

Hmph…- fue lo único que salió de los labios del mayor, mientras que por su mente empezaba a salir un millón de regaños hacia su hermano menor "para eso te mando a estudiar, para que aprendas a hablar malcriadeces" "No olvides quien te da de comer…" en fin cientos de regaños maternos que no dijo por conocer la posición en que ambos se encontraban por el momento- toque la puerta pero como no abriste saque mis llaves… y mejor que lo hice ya que si no quien sabe cuento tiempo hubiese estado esperando en la puerta…-

Itachi se sentó en un mueble pequeño frente a ambos chicos.

Deduzco que tu eres mi cuñada ¿me equivoco?...- le dijo a la Hyuuga la cual por primera vez le miro a los ojos

Itachi se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la mujer, sus labios al tono en color con su rostro, en realidad era gracioso ver el rostro de la ojiblanco rojo, le extendió su mano y le sonrió para tratar de darle confianza a la pequeña.

Hinata extendió su mano para regresarle el saludo al joven, sin embargo antes que ambas de sus manos se encontrasen Sasuke tomo la mano de Hinata y la coloco en su pecho. Noto que la mirada hacia el recién llegado no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Itachi suspiro en realidad Sasuke aun era un niño pequeño.

Bueno me presentare…- dijo mientras se paraba- mi nombre en Itachi Uchiha soy el presidente d pharmaseuticos Uchiha además de ser el hermano mayor del joven que esta a tu lado- finalizo mientras hacia una tosta reverencia

Hinata sintió como Sasuke la levanto, se puso roja nuevamente, mientras Sasuke la llevaba con rumbo a su habitación. Este maldecía una y otra vez a Itachi, sin embargo muy en el fondo le daba las gracias, ya que estuvo a punto de hacer algo con la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos. Con suavidad deposito a Hinata en la cama, estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió como la niña le había agarrado con fuerza de la camisa evitando que le dejase.

Sasuke miro a la Hyuuga la cual luchaba por decir algo, ya que abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar, bajaba la mirada luego la volvía a levantar, agarraba con fuerza la camisa de él. Hinata deseaba preguntarle qué significaba lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, deseaba preguntarle la razón por la cual su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte, ella deseaba descubrir si él estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, para así descubrir si a ella le pasaba algo similar.

Ano… etto… Sasuke-san… yo este… s-sobre lo que paso hoy y-yo…-

No significo nada… fue solo algo de la calentura- le miro a la niña, inmediatamente noto como esta le miraba desconcertada- dentro de una semana exactamente es la carrera con los Akatsuki… así que cuando venzamos a los Akatsuki tu regresaras a tu vida normal... –

Sasuke-san? –

Buenas noches Hinata…-

Sasuke salió dejando a Hinata la cual trataba de analizar las palabras dichas por el menor de los Uchiha, "no significo nada" "solo algo de la calentura" Hinata sentía como de sus opalinos ojos empezaban a salir saladas gotas de agua, técnicamente acaba de ser rechazada por el Uchiha. Abrazo su piernas mientras trataba de entender la razón por la cual le dolían tanto las palabras del Uchiha, solo tenía 3 semanas de conocerle, porque se sentía así por las palabras dichas por este.

-*/-*/-*/-*//-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-/-/-/-*-/-/-/-/-*/

Sasuke salió y se encontró un Itachi el cual miraba la casa de un lado a otro, y es que en Realidad aparte de las sabanas tiradas en el piso el lugar estaba muy bien arreglado, dedujo que ese era el efecto de la chica que estaba viviendo con su hermano.

Es muy linda Sasuke…-

Ella no es nada mío…- dijo de manera fría mientras se sentaba en el mueble- es solo un accidente que ocurrió… nada serio…-

Itachi miro a su hermano, no entendía por qué él se cerraba al mundo, bueno en parte si, sin embargo el ya estaba ya grandecito como para seguir atado al pasado. Sin embargo este día no tenía ni el mas mínimo deseo de luchar con el así que limito a escuchar lo que este le decía.

Choque con ella por accidente y le lastime el tobillo y por cosas de la vida los de Akatsuki están interesado en ella…- suspiro- recuerdas a tu gran amigo Pein ¿no?- Itachi solo asintió- no sé que le quiere hacer a ella, pero no creo que sea nada bueno… así que hemos apostado quien gane en las clandestinas se queda con Hinata…-

Ya veo… así que la niña es el trofeo… Sasuke ¿cuántos años tiene ella?- dijo mientras le miraba, noto como su hermano desvió la mirada- ¿es menor de edad?-le pregunto

Si… tiene 17 los cumplió el mes pasado… bueno eso me conto ella…-

Así que en realidad aun es una niña…pero muy ordenada en realidad, deduzco que quien tiene tu casa presentable es ella…-

Aja…-

Sasuke-kun sigue siendo un niño pequeño que depende que cuidados!!!!- dijo Itachi mientras le apretaba los cachetes

Suéltame perro!!!!-

Itachi amaba joder a Sasuke, en realidad era por eso que el menor odiaba recibir visitas de este en su casa, por eso y porque una no le perdonase que le abandonase. Itachi lo sabía muy bien sin embargo el tenia la esperanza que algún día Sasuke comprendiera, sin embargo por el camino que iban parecía que ese día estaba cada vez más lejos.

Ya veo… así pero si ese es tu pensamiento no sería mejor que ella se quedara con alguien más y no contigo…- le miro seriamente- con sinceridad Sasuke tú no eres muy buena influencia para una niña-

Ya lo sé…-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Neji-san…- decía una chica de cabello castaño mientras se levantaba de la cama y cubría escasamente su desnudes mientras miraba a un castaño el cual tomaba su teléfono

No te preocupes Tenten solo hare una llamada… es que no estoy seguro si el presidente de Uchiha ya ha llegado a la ciudad…-

Pero Neji-kun… ya es muy noche…-

Lo se Tenten sin embargo por estar haciendo cosas "importantes" olvide llamarle…- Tenten se sonrojo y ya no dijo absolutamente nada

*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-**-*-*-

Itachi suspiro cansado en realidad a su hermano en realidad le faltaba mucho por vivir en ese momento su celular vibro, este lo tomo consulto el numero y contesto

Buenas noches…-

_Buenas noches señor Itachi, soy Neji representante de la compañía Hyuuga-_

Así… ya recuerdo se suponía que usted se comunicaría conmigo a mi llegada a la ciudad-

_Si… así era pero como no estaba seguro a qué horas llegaba su vuelo decidí llamarle mejor cuando ya fuese tarde… -_

Muy inteligente de su parte joven Neji…-

_Gracias señor, sin embargo necesito reunirme pronto con usted para entregarle los documentos del acuerdo…-_

Comprendo… lastimosamente no dispongo de tiempo por el momento… así que si no hay problema enviare a un representante…-

_No, no se preocupe no hay problema ¿qué día, que hora y qué lugar será el punto de encuentro con su representante?-_

Mañana en el café "Yukoo`s love" seria exactamente a las 9:30 am… ¿le parece?-

_Si por mí está bien ahí le estaré esperando, le deseo que pase una feliz noche…-_

Feliz noche…-

Itachi corto, y miro a Sasuke el cual tenía la mirada perdida en ningún lugar en especial de la habitación. Se dedico a observar el rostro sereno de Sasuke, soltó un suspiro para llamar la atención de este, Sasuke le miro pero inmediatamente desvió su mirada para otro lado.

Sasuke… necesito que mañana vayas a traer unos papeles…-

No quiero…-

No te estoy pidiendo un favor… te estoy ordenando que vayas…- le dijo de manera molesta

Sasuke miro a Itachi, no era muy común que este le hablara de esa manera, solo movió los hombros.

Lo que sea…-

Sasuke se acostó en el mueble cogió una sabana y se durmió. Itachi solo suspiro mientras empezaba a tatarear una tonada que en su época fue muy conocida y que cierta vez gravo a Sasuke y a su amada madre cantándola.

Sasuke, por casualidad has botado las cosas que deje en la bodega…-

No siguen ahí… ¿por?-

Necesito buscar algo, dame las llaves…-

Están el cuarto... mañana a las 9:30 en yuukoo`s love… ¿no?-

Así es no vayas a llegar tarde un Uchiha nunca puede llegar tarde…-

No llegare tarde…-

Itachi entro en el cuarto de Hinata sigilosamente para no despertarla, noto que sus mejillas estaban marcadas…

¿Ella había estado llorando hasta dormirse?

Abrió una gaveta y saco unas minúsculas llaves de color bronce, acaricio el cabello de la niña y salió de la habitación, esa niña le traía recuerdos a cierta persona que en su pasado y que para él y Sasuke fue muy importante. Salió de la habitación con intención de encontrar el viejo video tape que había grabado, tenía deseos de reírse un poco.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hinata despertó un poco pasadas las 8:30, se estiro un poco y dirigió su vista hacia el reloj se levanto enseguida y corrió al baño ¡no le había preparado la comida a Sasuke!

Se baño rápidamente, se limpio muy bien para eliminar los restos de la pintura que habían usado las chicas para hacer su falso tatuaje, se miro al espejo y noto una marca violeta en el cuello, no sintió alegre por ello.

d-después de todo s-solo fue a-algo de la ca-alentura…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

Se puso ropa limpia y entro a la sala, las sabanas que la noche anterior habían estado tiradas hoy estaba dobladas y ordenadas sobre la mesita de la sala, incluso la poca ropa que ella había portado el día anterior (la chiqui falda y el top) estaban ordenados sobre las sabanas, ella los recogió busco la ropa sucia y la metió en la lavadora.

No se preocupo por buscar a Sasuke, ella sabía muy bien que a esa hora él nunca está en la casa, limpio el piso, entro a la cocina y empezó a preparar el almuerzo. A me diados del almuerzo se sentó y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa de la cocina, este día no se sentía muy bien.

Que rico huele- se escucho una voz algo aguda a su espalda

Hinata miro al joven que estaba parado en la estrada de la cocina, esta se sonrojo inmediatamente, pues el primer encuentro con el hermano de Sasuke no había sido lo que se dice muy común, ella evito mirarle a los ojos.

B-buenos días Uchiha-san…- dijo

Dime Itachi… este… si no te molesta puedo agarrar algo de lo que estas preparando…-

¡¡¡oh!!! Perdón ahorita mismo le sirvo!!!- dijo mientras se levantaba

Itachi observaba como la Hyuuga se movía magistralmente en la cocina, noto como saco unas hierbas y le preparaba un té. A los minutos ella le entrego un plato con un desayuno al estilo japonés y un delicioso te verde con menta.

Perdón por hacerle esperar…-

Itachi empezó a comer, le encanto tanto la comida que menos de lo que se imagino ya se la había terminando, incluso le pidió un poco más a Hinata, al terminar de comer agarro de la muñeca a Hinata y la jalo hacia la sala.

¿Itachi-san?- preguntaba la Hyuuga desconcertada por la actitud de hombre

Hinata-sana le mostrare lo que estuve buscando toda la noche…- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Llegando a la sala ella se sentó mientras observaba como el hombre empezaba a colocar unos cables tras el televisor, los cables eran de un reproductor de vsh, Hinata tenía tiempo de no ver un reproductor de vhs, luego después de unos minutos, en los que escucho a Itachi maldecir una y otra vez al vhs ya que no encendía, el aparato reacciono y se noto en la pantalla del televisor la señal.

Bien Hinata-san hoy le mostrare un lado de Sasuke que usted no conoce…-decía mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se ampliaba en su boca. Le dio play.

Itachi-niisannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!! Grávanos cantando con okasan!!!!- se escucho en el televisor aun cuando no se veía nada más que unos piecitos en el piso

No… me rehusó a gravarlos cantando ESA canción-

Itachi-niiisan!!!!! Pero a okasan le gusta esa canción…- la cámara se levantaba y enfocaba a un chico como de 10 años que tenía el cabello largo y mostraba una cara de molestia

Vamos Itachi-chan hoy será la primera vez que Sasuke-chan y yo aremos un video no seas malo con nosotros…- ahora la cámara se movió y mostro a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y ojos negros la cual sonreía de manera exageradamente dulce, nadie podría resistirse a esa mirada

Ahhh está bien!!! pásame la cámara Sasuke – la cámara se movió errática hasta que enfoco a un niño pequeño como de 6 años al lado de la mujer que había aparecido antes, Hinata reconoció inmediatamente a ese niño y como no con ese corte de cabello único.

Si!!!!- ambos saltaban alegres- pon la canción Sasuke!!!!- decía la mujer mientras el niño apretaba play en un equipo de sonido

[mp3] .?file=b2b8173[/mp3]

Se empezaba a escuchar el eco de un escenario y ambos se pusieron de espalda. De repente el niño giro y acerco un plumón, de esos que se usan para dibujar, a su boca y siguió la letra de la canción.

Otro día más,

Que se desprende de mi cuerpo una razón de amar,

De compartir contigo mis sentidos al cantar,

Que entiendan que mi música es para ti.

En ese momento la mujer gira y al igual que el pequeño, con plumón de micrófono empieza a cantar.

Así quiéreme,

Así como yo soy un loco que te ofrece amor,

Un despiadado amante de la vida y la pasión,

Un soñador que insiste en ser tu religión.

Ambos chocan las manos y giran.

Te llevare en mi voz,

Te robaré el corazón,

Me contaminas sin saber que

Tú eres parte de mi inspiración

Empiezan a mover sus brazos como olas, el pequeño pega un salto y hace como que estuviera tocando una guitarra.

Ámame tal como soy y llévame hasta el final

De esta carrera que estoy cruzando,

Súbete a mi corazón, no puedo detener el vuelo

De mi vida cautiva.

La mujer se ríe mientras mira que el pequeño hace más movimientos con su guitarra de aire. La mujer da un paso adelante y pone nuevamente el plumón cerca de sus labios.

Yo te seguiré,

En cada paso de tu vida me recargaré

Para envolver tus sentimientos cada anochecer

Quiero estar contigo siempre hasta el final.

El niño recoge el plumón que estaba tirado en el piso y da un paso hacia delante de la mujer

Así quiéreme,

Así como yo soy un loco que te ofrece amor,

Un despiadado amante de la vida y la pasión,

Un soñador que insiste en ser tu religión

Nuevamente chocan las manos lo único que en esta ocasión ambos se quedan girando.

Te llevare en mi voz,

Te robaré el corazón,

Me contaminas sin saber que

Tú eres parte de mi inspiración

Dejan de giran mientras la mujer coge el niño en brazos lo tira al aire y luego lo baja nuevamente

Ámame tal como soy y llévame hasta el final

De esta carrera que estoy cruzando,

Súbete a mi corazón, no puedo detener el vuelo

De mi vida cautiva.

Vamos Sasuke hagamos bailar a Itachi!!!- dijo la mujer mientras le ponía pausa al equipo

Si!!!-

No se les ocurra, acepte grabarlos pero en ningún momento accedí a bailar como idiotas con ustedes- dijo el niño

¡¡Ven a bailar ahora o te daré un buen castigo por decir malas palabras!!- decía la mujer con cara de molestia

Jajajaja…- Hinata veía con asombro como el pequeño Sasuke se reía

Se vio como la cámara quedaba fija en ambas personas, Hinata vio como el pequeño niño de coleta se ponía junto a ellos, la señora puso play. Sasuke inmediatamente tomo su pose de guitarra eléctrica, ya que en ese momento salía un vacio de voz, la señora tomo a Itachi por las manos y empezó a girarlo mientras saltaban alrededor de Sasuke y su guitarra eléctrica.

Los tres vieron a la cámara para cantar una nueva estrofa

Te llevare en mi voz,

Te robaré el corazón,

Me contaminas sin saber que

Tú eres parte de mi inspiración

Sasuke tomo las manos de Itachi y comenzaron a girar en torno a la hermosa mujer, noto como Itachi empezaban a reírse y como ambos parecían estar más que felices en ese momento.

Ámame tal como soy y llévame hasta el final

De esta carrera que estoy cruzando,

Súbete a mi corazón, no puedo detener el vuelo

De mi vida cautiva.

Justo al final de la canción la hermosa mujer los abrazaba fuertemente y ellos a ella.

Si!!!- gritaba un alegre Sasuke

¡¡Amo esa canción!!- decía la mujer

… la hice de tonto… baile como tonto…- decía por bajo el niño de coleta

Algún día cantare una canción que se que te gustara más que esa okasama!!!! Toda será solo en guitarra!!! Ya veras escribiré una canción solo para ti!!! Itachi-niisan cantara mientras yo toco la guitarra!!! Verdad Itachi-niisan?!!!-

Hai…- decía el chico de la coleta sin emocionarse tanto

En ese momento la mujer les daba un pequeño beso en la frente a ambos, mientras les abrazaba aun más fuerte.

En ese momento la cinta terminaba solo dejando una señal perdida en el televisor Hinata estaba muy impresionada, pero si Sasuke era tan feliz antes…

¿Por qué ahora era lo que era?

Ella se llamaba Mikoto, es decir, nuestra madre se llamaba Mikoto era en realidad muy dulce, era magnifica, le encantaba cantar canciones suaves, pop y algunas veces rock, ella siempre nos hacia reír y junto con Sasuke se inventaban juegos algo estúpidos… claro que todos esos juegos se acabaron cuando murió…-

Hinata le miro fijamente mostrando una enorme sorpresa, Itachi inmediatamente lo noto así que dedujo que Sasuke no le había comentado nada acerca de eso, bajo la mirada y continúo.

Hinata-san…¿desea saber cómo fue que nuestros padres murieron?-

Hinata miro fijamente a Itachi ¡¡¡claro que deseaba saber!!! Quería saber para saber si así podía ayudar a Sasuke a olvidar pero inmediatamente vinieron a su mente las palabras dichas por el moreno la noche anterior, ella no era nadie para querer saber sobre el pasado de Sasuke.

Una parte de ella decía que no que ella no debía ser entrometida, pero otra parte le decía que debía saber que era lo que mantenía a Sasuke tan alejado de tantas cosas que valían la pena.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro después de pensarlo ella ya tenía una respuesta…

*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke llego con 10 minutos de anticipación a la reunión con el miembro de la nueva empresa, se sentó en una pequeña mesita, una camarera le atendió y el pidió un café además de infórmale que estaba esperando a alguien, la señorita le pidió su nombre. Sasuke vestía una camisa manga larga blanca y un pantalón formal negro, sin embargo no había cambiado su clásico peinado y el arete que tenía en una de su oreja, se había subido un poco las mangas de su camisa y estaba escuchando música en su iphone.

Mierda…- mascullo entre dientes

Minutos después entro un joven alto, de cabello castaño, tez blanca. Este se acerco a la mesera y le pregunto por el señor Uchiha, está muy amablemente le guio hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Inmediatamente el ambiente se torno tenso, Sasuke ya conocía a Neji. Neji ya conocía a Sasuke, de mirada pero se conocían.

Buenos días…- dijo Sasuke

Buenos días…- le contesto Neji

Neji se sentó en la mesa y tomo su portafolios, primero era la reunión de negocios…

Después…

¿Quién sabe que vendría después?

Conti

¡¡¡hi!!!!

Volví después de años me he esforzado al máximo para traerles un capitulo que valga la pena. Sé que me tardo mucho pero quiero que me perdones y comprendan no es que quiera, el trabajo, las tareas y la clases me hacen que mi tiempo se vea a cortado más de lo normal.

Bueno la mayoría de ustedes creo que ya sabían quién era el que interrumpió el momento alegre de ambos jóvenes, bueno creo que hasta cierto punto era obvio.

Les explicare el pro que de esa canción, estaba leyendo y pensando en que mas poner ene l capitulo y es que las ideas estaban presentes pero no sabía cómo escribirlas, y una amiga empezó a cantar esa canción y me acorde… cuando salió esa canción creo que fue en 1999 no se pero cuando la mini inspiración te pega hay que aprovecharla…

Kami no shuku fuku wo!!!!!!

.com/


	12. Cena con viejos amigos

Capitulo: Cena entre viejos amigos

Sasuke miraba a Neji como si se tratara de un enemigo, sus ojos brillaban en furia y no digamos el castaño el cual competía en gran manera con la fría mirada del Uchiha. Después de unos segundos Sasuke saco una carpeta que contenía todos los documentos que tenían relación con la alianza Uchiha-Hyuuga. Sin embargo antes que este hablara la voz de Neji le detuvo, Sasuke le miro con el seño fruncido.

Según tengo entendido usted y mi hermano ya tienen muy bien planificado todo esto…- dijo Sasuke

Si Uchiha-san y yo nos hemos reunido ya muchas veces antes, sin embargo esta es la última reunión ya que como una prueba veremos cómo reacciona el mercado ante la unión Hyuuga-Uchiha… que influencia obtendrá los medicamentos que sufrirán la unión… si funciona aquí funcionara en cualquier lado…-

Hmph…- Sasuke le miro con seriedad- ¿y esa fue idea de?-

Uchiha-san… el dijo que en este país hay muchos jóvenes sin nada que hacer y muchas personas con mucho dinero por gastar…- se encogió de hombros

Ya veo… -

Sinceramente el comento que usted era uno de esos jóvenes que no tienen nada que hacer…-

Eso dijo el… mi hermano tiene un gran sentido del humor "pendejo, marica… como odio al pendejo…"- Sasuke se desasía en insultos hacia su hermano, pero aun así la mirada de ira de odio hacia el Hyuuga no desaparecía

Neji miro los documentos que traía Sasuke y le entrego unos que el traía, ambos empezaron a leer con cuidado. Sasuke leía detenidamente pero al mismo tiempo rápido entre más rápido leyera más rápido se alejaría del Hyuuga.

Disculpe que sea entrometido joven Uchiha, sin embargo creo que usted y yo ya nos habíamos encontrado… ¿o me equivoco?- le dijo en un tono muy amable

No, no se equivoca- Sasuke le miro fijamente – nos vimos por primera vez en una farmacia…- le dijo y siguió mirándole

Ya veo… así que en realidad usted era el joven de la farmacia… y cuénteme… ¿la joven Hinata está mejor? –

Sasuke miro con molestia a Neji, y Neji noto la mirada de él, solo media sonrisa se curvo en los labios del castaño.

Disculpe mi imprudencia pero es que su amigo rubio entro tan preocupado a la farmacia que me imagine que ella estaba enferma de muerte…- dijo Neji mientras sus blancos ojos miraban los negros de Sasuke

No… para nada… lo que pasa es que ese rubio es un imbécil… "más que imbécil" - dijo mientras miraba nuevamente los documentos- sin embargo ella está en perfecta condiciones gracias por preguntar…-

Me parece que Hinata es un nombre no común…- dijo Neji tratando de que Sasuke hablara mas

Aja…- ignoro sus palabras y continúo leyendo

Sasuke estaba más que seguro que el idiota que estaba frente a él era pariente de Hinata, es decir era lógico, tenia los mismos ojos que Hinata, además Sasuke no era ningún tonto, sabía muy bien que no le convenía meterse en problemas con alguien con quien Itachi estaba haciendo alianzas.

Sabe… yo tengo una prima… que tiene ese nombre…- Neji miro los documentos mientras hablaba- ella está desaparecida… desde hace dos semanas que llegue a la ciudad, no me contesta la llamadas, no la encuentro por ningún lado…-

Pues la verdad Hyuuga… - Neji le miro seriamente- estamos reunidos para hablar de cosas de negocios no de su prima…-

Neji miro de manera asesina a Sasuke y este le regreso la mirada

Le pido que me disculpe, sin embargo ya que Uchiha-san me había comentado que usted era un joven vago y que solo pasaba en la calle, me imagine que través podía ayudarme a encontrar a mi prima…-

Sasuke noto la voz de preocupación en sus palabras, sin embargo lo mejor era no meterse en problemas, enfoco toda su atención en los documentos los cuales le ponían al tanto de todos los acuerdos de la alianza, además que él se percataba de que esa alianza haría a un más poderosa a su familia.

Sin embargo a él eso le salía sobrando él no tenía interés en ser parte de la compañía, ya se había aburrido, de haber intentado tantas veces ser parte de ella; la verdad era que ahora ya no le hacía falta, pronto se graduaría de arquitecto.

* * *

Itachi miro con sorpresa a la chica que estaba frente a él, la verdad él no había esperado esa respuesta por parte de la chica.

¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto

Yo y Sa… Uchiha-san no somos-s nada, yo solo soy u-una persona que e-está en problemas y que e-el muy amablemente me e-está ayudando… así que-e no tengo ninguna-a autorización para-a conocer acerca del pasado-o de él… - Itachi noto como los ojos de la chica se pusieron vidriosos por el agua que retenían…- el y yo… no somos nada… solo conocidos…- Hinata bajo la mirada- y dentro de una semana todo se acabara- dijo bajo mas para ella que para nadie más, sin embargo Itachi escucho con claridad

"se parece a la respuesta que él me dio anoche" ya veo…- Itachi se acerco al reproductor de vhs, saco la cinta y se la dio- aun cuando solo sean conocido es buena idea que tengas algo que te haga saber que hubo una época en la que el gruñón bailaba y cantaba canciones fresas…- le dijo con una sonrisa de burla

Hinata dudo un poco, no era buena idea tener algo que le pertenecía a Sasuke.

El ya no recuerda la existencia de esta cinta…- le dijo el mayor al notar la duda en los ojos de Hinata

Hinata sonrió, no era nada malo el agarrarse la cinta después de todo, Sasuke no sabía que esa cinta aun existía, algo que Sasuke no supiera no le afectaría ¿verdad?

Muchas gracias Uchiha-san- le dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y corría a guardar el video tape, Itachi sonrió y la siguió con lentitud.

Hinata envolvió la cinta con algunas de sus ropas, esa cinta seria lo único que ella conocería del moreno de ojos fríos, ya que cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar entre ellos dos solo seria…

Culpa de la calentura…- dijo Hinata mientras bajaba la cabeza

Hinata sintió como Itachi tomo su manos derecha, ella dirigió su mirada a los ojos del Uchiha, ojos tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos a los de Sasuke.

Hina-chan… ¿puedo pedirle un favor?- le dijo mientras le sonreía de manera traviesa

Si e-está en mis posibilidades le a-ayudare sin problemas…- dijo ella mientras le sonreía de manera dulce

Esta noche me reuniré con un antiguo amigo en una cena elegante y me gustaría que usted pudiera acompañarme- Hinata le miro confusa- es que en este tipo de reuniones es de educación ir acompañado por una bella dama… y que mejor compañía que una mujer tan bella como lo es usted… ¿acepta ser mi compañía esta noche?-

Las palabras del Uchiha la elevaron en gran manera, nunca antes había sido alagada tantas veces y de manera tan elegante, pero una mueca triste se formo en su rostro, el Uchiha la miro con curiosidad.

¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto

Me e-encantaría acompañarle-e pero no tengo ropa para la o-ocasión… lo siento-o…- bajo la mirada, sin embargo de repente sintió como este le tomaba el mentón y le hacía mirarle, Hinata se sonrojo tanto que al Uchiha le causo risa

No hay problema, vamos a comprar un buen vestido…- La sonrisa de Itachi se mostro aun mas, una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hinata. No estaba segura del porque era ella sentía que se arrepentiría de haber dicho que si le ayudaría.

Antes de que esta pudiese decir algo mas, este la monto en la moto de Sasuke, luego se monto él y arranco, agradecía a dios haberse puesto una ropa tan cómoda, ya la Hyuuga se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda, y si hubiera andado formal su ropa quedaría ajada cuando se bajara de la moto.

* * *

Sasuke puso los papeles en la mesa, anunciando que ya los había terminado de leer. Sintió que su teléfono vibro así que lo saco y miro que era un mensaje, lo abrió y noto que era de Naruto:

"donde estas? Estoy frente a tu casa y nadie abre… parece que te gusto el baile de Hinata… a donde la has llevado he? Pasa por mi casa tengo que hablar contigo"

"¿no hay nadie en casa? Pero si Itachi y Hinata estaban ahí…"- la cara de Sasuke se contrajo y mostro una cara de ira.

¿A dónde rayos estaba Itachi con Hinata?

¿Por qué rayos no estaba en la casa?

Neji levanto la mirada y noto la mirada de furia que mantenía el Uchiha. Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando noto que sus nudillos estaban tensos, y que sus manos estaban hechas puños.

¡¿Cuánto más se tardaría esa maldita reunión?!

¡¡El tenia cosas más importantes por hacer!!

Bueno por lo que he leído todos los términos están acorde a lo dicho…- dijo Neji mientras colocaba los documentos en la mesa, y le miraba- ¿Qué paso? Hay algo que no esté de acuerdo a lo dicho- le dijo mientras señalaba a los documentos que él le había entregado antes

Nada de eso, todo lo que me dijo mi hermano está muy claro en todo el documento… ambas partes ponen el mismo…-

Ya veo… entonces… ¿por qué se ve molesto?- le dijo mientras levantaba la mano y llamaba a una camarera

Hmph…-

Sasuke miro hacia un lado, hacia una ventana cuando vio pasar en SU moto a Itachi y a Hinata, noto que Hinata abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano, eso le molesto mucho, quizás demasiado para su gusto, y para terminar de joder las cosas, el muy maldito le miro a los ojos, solo fue un segundo pero el pudo notar con claridad una sonrisa de burla.

Pendejo…-

¿Perdón, dijo algo?- pegunto el Hyuuga

No nada…-

Neji noto un brillo asesino que había nacido en los ojos del joven que estaba sentado frente a él, no estaba seguro pero parecía que tenia deseos de matar a alguien.

Bueno con esto todo está terminado…- Neji se levanto – dígale a Uchiha-san que le veré pasado mañana para que ambos firmemos documentos…-

Sasuke se levanto rápidamente, le dio la mano al Hyuuga solo por educación, para luego inmediatamente retirarse del lugar. Neji le miro hasta que le perdió de vista…

No sabía porque pero estaba seguro que él y el moreno se volverían a topar otra vez…

Y la próxima vez, las cosas no serian tal calmadas…

Solo salió Sasuke llamo un taxi, estaba cansado y molesto así que una ducha caliente en su casa no le caería mal. Llego hasta su casa, luego de pagarle al taxista, al entrar en su casa encontró todo en perfecto orden, camino cocina la cocina y noto que el almuerzo estaba hecho.

Se sirvió y luego comió, se quito la corbata y la camisa formal, entro a su cuarto para sacar ropa que ponerse luego de bañarse. Entro a la sala de baño y miro que en la cesta de ropa limpia estaba la ropa que él había usado la noche anterior, y también la que Hinata había llevado puesta.

A su mente vinieron las imágenes de los sucesos de la noche anterior, la imagen de Hinata bailándole, moviendo sus caderas de manera torpe, el sonrojo en las mejillas. El cuerpo que ella le dejo ver… el momento en el que el perdió el control…

Flash back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Desde el momento en el que sus torpes movimientos empezaron deje de moverme, no supe la verdadera razón, ella aun cuando se notaba que ella no podía vivir de eso, ya que lo hacía pesimamente, aun cuando sus movimientos eran torpes ella estaba apresurando todo…

En pocas palabras ella quería terminar con eso lo más rápido posible…

Cuando note que ella coloco sus manos en el cachetero, que era lo único que ella poseía sobre su cuerpo, me levante rápidamente y puse mis manos sobre las de ella. Solo estaba siendo dominado por mis deseos…

Déjame… yo lo hare por ti…-

Hinata negó con la cabeza, la cara de ella se puso aun más roja, mis dedos cobraron vida y acariciaron la piel de Hinata, una piel extremadamente suave, Hinata tembló, me lleno de satisfacción el sentir las reacciones que solo yo logro provocar en la chica…

Iie…- escuche que dijo en un susurro

En un movimiento poco calculado mi mano se metió bajo su cachetero, ella soltó un suspiro mientras decía una nueva palabra de negación, intente bajarle la pequeña prenda pero ella en un ataque de pánico hizo un movimiento no muy calculado y ambos caímos al sillón.

Hinata me miraba sorprendida, una de sus manos estaban extendidas sobre el mueble, su cabello completamente esparcido su respiración rápida y su rostro con rubor. Mire con amplio detenimiento su pecho, un pecho que se levantaba con forme a la rápida respiración que ella poseía en este momento, el falso tatuaje negro resaltaba mas lo pálido de su piel, los botones de sus pechos estaban erectos. Mis labios se adueñaron de sus labios, unos bellos labios rojos, al principio ella se resistía a mis besos entre palabras de negación, sus manos se ponían en mi pecho con la idea de alejarme; bueno una idea inicial que no llego muy lejos ya que después de unos segundos ella comenzó a corresponderme…

Sus labios ¡oh dios! Nunca se aburriría de probarlos su cuerpo ardía y el de Hinata también, se dio cuenta cuando mi mano acaricio descaradamente la parte más privada de Hinata…

Fin del flash back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Maldita sea deja de pensar en eso…- Sasuke golpeo con fuerza la pared

Entro al baño, debía de alejar esas imágenes, después de todo solo había sido efectos de la calentura.

* * *

¿e-este… no l-le parece-e muy provocativo?- pregunto Hinata con vergüenza

Itachi miraba divertido a la chica de ojos blancos. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido sin tirantes y de espalda descubierta, un vestido largo y en color negro.

No para nada está perfecto- dijo el Uchiha mientras reprimía una risa ya que Hinata no le daba la cara por la vergüenza- sabia que tú me ayudarías en estas cosas Haku- le dijo a un chico que estaba al lado de Hinata

Por supuesto- Haku le miro de arriba a abajo- dudo que tu tengas tan buen gusto como yo- le dijo mientras movía su mano derecha con indiferencia

Hmph- el Uchiha mostro una sonrisa de medio lado- no es mi culpa, sabes yo soy un empresario no un modista… por eso vine contigo ¿no?-

Si como siempre…- le dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a ajustar el hermoso vestido al cuerpo de Hinata- por lo menos siempre pagas bien- le dijo con una sonrisa

Aja… ya veo que solo por eso me subes comentarios al hi5…- le dijo en tono de burla

¿Yo para que te dejaría comentarios?- Hinata se rio ante las palabras de modista- te bastan con el millón que ya tienes gracias a tu club de fans…-

Hinata solo observaba con una sonrisa las bromas que el Uchiha y el joven Haku intercambiaban. Después llego una mujer y empezó a arreglarle el cabello a la Hyuuga, Haku le saco un traje muy elegante al Uchiha.

¿No iremos a la casa?- pregunto Hinata con duda

Nop…-Itachi sonrió de manera traviesa- nos iremos directamente a la cena-

Itachi… ¿Cómo está Sasuke?- le pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio el joven

Como siempre…- una mueca de tristeza se formo en la cara del Uchiha- estudiando, cantando y corriendo en clandestinas… aunque por esta vez no me quejo… algo bueno salió de sus tantas carreras…- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Hinata

Haku miro a la chica y sonrió.

¿Así que tu eres la chica de Sasuke?- pregunto, Hinata se sonrojo y negó- ¿no?... mmm… ¿entonces tu eres la nueva miembro del club de fans Itachi Uchiha?- el rojo en el rostro de Hinata aumento y negó- eres lindísima!!!!!- dijo Haku mientras le abrazaba con fuerza

Haku saco una cámara y empezó a tomarle fotos a Hinata y a Itachi, Itachi solo posaba con elegancia mientras que Hinata huía a la cámara, sin emnbargo aun en su inocencia las fotos quedaban impresionantes.

Ya tengo a mi nueva modelo de cabecera- dijo el joven mientras ponía su cámara en una mesa

* * *

Sasuke miraba el techo de la casa sin ningún interés especial, odiaba estar solo en la casa, ya que bueno tenía alrededor de tres semanas de no pasar ni un solo segundo solo en su casa y eso por estúpido que fuese le había agradado.

No eran la cada vez más constantes reuniones con su banda, no era eso de que la banda había crecido tanto, no era nada de eso, era otra sensación la que le afectaba ahora, tal vez el no recibir un "bienvenido a casa Sasuke-san" por parte de Hinata, o el no tener que estar soportando como Hinata le relataba el día que ella había tenido mientras le ofrecía mas comida o mas bebida.

Había algo malo con él y eso era seguro…

Miraba hacia un lado y hacia otro. Se desespero al no tener nada que hacer así que decidió, ir a visitar al Uzumaki, ya que si no lo hacia este luego estaría jodiendo. Se levanto y decidió ir caminando, no estaba tan lejos y además su moto no estaba en casa. Al salir noto que un joven de cabello un poco largo le estaba esperando, un joven que de seguro volvía locas a las chicas con las que se topara. Noto con molestia que este joven estaba montado en Su moto.

Haku…- dijo de manera molesta – ¿Itachi te mando?-

Si… el dijo que no podía venir a dejártela ya que tiene asuntos más importantes por resolver- le miro con seriedad- además estaba muy emocionado con Hinata-san- sonrió al notar que Sasuke mostro cara de interés

¿Cómo así?-

Pues es que Hinata-san se veía divina con ese vestido tan provocativo- encogió sus hombros- ya sabes Itachi y sus reuniones de alta alcurnia –

¿Llevo a Hinata a una de sus reuniones?-

Si- Haku se bajo de la elegante moto y se la llevo a Sasuke- tal vez Itachi sienta cabeza esta vez, y no como la otra con Kurenai- le entrego la moto y llamo a un taxi

Nos vemos Sasuke- antes de subir le miro una vez más- dijo Itachi que no los esperaras, que era muy probable que ellos regresaran ya muy noche…- Haku noto la mirada de furia en el joven moreno y le sonrió- sayonara Sasuke-

Sasuke metió la moto y le dio una patada a la pared ¡su hermano en realidad era un maldito! Salió nuevamente de la casa y a paso lento empezó a caminar hacia la casa de su amigo rubio. Sin embargo tan solo había dado un par de pasos cuando le miro, venía acompañado de la peli rosa, al verlo ambos le saludaron muy alegre.

¡Teme!-

Naruto, Sakura… ¿Qué querías?-

Si… sobre eso…- la cara de Naruto se mostro seria- Sasuke no hemos practicado para las clandestinas… ya solo falta una semana-

Si ya lo sé, estaba pensado que nos reuniéramos mañana para así darle una pequeña inspección al lugar en el cual se realizaran las carreras…- Sasuke sonrió de manera arrogante- solo por si acaso hay que preparar algo especial…-

Es lo que esperaba de Sasuke- dijo Naruto con tono de orgullo en su voz

He… Sasuke… ¿Dónde está Hinata?- dijo Sakura con un tonito de picardía

Dattebayo… si es cierto… ¿Qué paso anoche?- Sasuke puso una cara de fastidio lo que le faltaba estarle explicado a un par de estúpidos lo que había pasado la noche anterior

Hinata me bailo…- respondió de manera seca y sin emoción

¡¿Lo hizo?!- exclamo exaltada Sakura – ¡sabia que lo haría!-

¿Qué paso después?-

Naruto y Sakura miraron a Sasuke. Este se mantenía serio como que no estuviera pasando nada.

Nada… -

¿Nada?- dijeron al mismo tiempo y con decepción

Si…-

Ya veo… ¿está Hinata en casa?-

No…-

¿Y eso?-

Esta con Itachi…-

* * *

Hinata había mantenido la mirada baja durante todo el viaje, la verdad es que sentía un poco incomoda con la ropa que llevaba puesta, los tacones y el maquillaje. En el cabello no le habían hecho nada ya que a Haku le pareció innecesario ya que ella poseía "una belleza natural" o eso le había dicho el joven antes de haberse marchado montado en la moto de Sasuke.

¿Cómo estaría Sasuke?

¿Ya habría comido?

¿Estaría practicando la guitarra?

¿Estaría peleando con Naruto?

"_solo fue la calentura" "solo fue la calentura" "solo fue la calentura" "solo fue la calentura"_

Ella había sido una estúpida, nadie se encariña o enamora de otra persona solo por haber convivido con esta alrededor de 3 semanas. Tal vez le entra el deseo "la calentura" pero nada más y lo bueno era que Uchiha-san (Sasuke) se libraría de ella en una semana, para bien o para mal.

Para ser libre o para ser la mascota del líder de Akatsuki…

Fuera como fuera ella saldría de la vida del Uchiha… para siempre…

Se sintió estúpida sintió deseos de llorar, de salir corriendo, de no volver a ver la cara de Sasuke, le dolía. Las palabras que él le había dicho la mataban, la hacían sentirse miserable, una persona sin nada importante…

¿Pero por qué?

Ella nunca había necesitado estar rodeada de personas, siempre había estado sola, el único día que ella deseaba tener compañía era el aniversario de su madre, ningún otro. Ella nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar con un chico… o de vivir con alguien…

¿Por qué se sentía si al pensar que era probable que ella nunca más volviese a ver a Sasuke luego que las clandestinas terminaran?

¿Hinata-chan?- ella miro a su acompañante el cual tenía una leve sonrisa en los ojos y le daba la mano para ayudarle a bajar del taxi, ya habían llegado al lugar en donde seria la cena.

Hinata con elegancia tomo la mano del mayor y bajo del taxi, ella se acomodo al lado del Uchiha y entraron a un elegante restaurante, todo era de la más alta calidad y servicio, le quitaron el chaleco que ella portaba, al igual que el saco de Itachi, Itachi dijo la reserva y la mesera le sonrió, le dijo que sus invitados ya habían llegado. Ella le empezó a conducir hasta llegar a la mesa en la cual comerían.

¿Sus invitados?- pregunto en voz baja Hinata

Solo es un par de amigos de la universidad, uno de mis mejores amigos- sonrió mientras le acomodaba un cabello rebelde- es un hombre muy inteligente sin embargo aun con su gran talento él se convirtió en profesor…es muy feliz siendo un maestro…-

Ya veo…-

Llegamos…- anuncio la mesera

Los ojos de Hinata se dilataron a decir ya no, su respiración se cortó, se empezó a sentir mareada…

¡Ella conocía a las dos personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa!

Solo una frase que era comúnmente dicha por su primo se hizo presente en su mente.

"será que el destino es un maldito o que la ciudad es muy chica"

Continuara…

Hi!!!!

Si sé que me tarde… dije que a finales del mes pasado… pero se me hizo imposible!!!

Bueno pero pro fin aquí esta…

Bueno a mí la verdad no me está gustando para nada el curso que está tomando el manga

¡Naruto no puede solo olvidarse de Sasuke! Vamos toda la historia gira en torno a estos dos, como que si Sasuke falta se pierde la gracia, además Naruto sabe por qué Sasuke está haciendo todo lo que está haciendo.

Hmph…

Lo único que me mueve a seguir escribiendo es que una de mis parejas favoritas quede junta al final:

Narusaku- pero como lo veo cada vez esta mas frio

Sasuhina- Dios está cada vez se ve más lejana, tanto que hasta decepción me da…

Sasunaru!!!!!!!!!- n/////n como que veo más posible esta… jajajajaja…

Sin embargo aun faltan paginas por ser escritas y decisiones que ser tomadas… así que todo queda en las manos de kishi-sama, que de vez en cuando se olvida de nosotros y se enfoca en dios sabe que, nos pega unos buenos sustos y a veces nos da falsas esperanzas…

Así que lo único que nos queda a los fanáticos es orarle a kami para que le meta a kishi-sama en la cabeza que el sasuhina tenga esperanzas, y que mi Sasuke no desaparezca del mundo de Naruto.

¡Kishimoto-sama no seas malo! ¡si de vez en cuando complaces a los fanáticos de Sakura y a veces a los anti-Sakura! ¡Por qué no nos haces el favor a todos los fanáticos sasuhina del mundo! ¡Complácenos una vez a nosotros también!

Kami no shuku fuku wo

Helenhr

Dante Uchiha


	13. noche entre conocidos

Capitulo: noche de conocidos

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás con la única idea en su mente de salir corriendo del restaurante, las personas que esperaban a Itachi pusieron una mirada de sorpresa. Itachi inmediatamente noto con extrañes tanto la reacción de la Hyuuga como la reacción de sus amigos.

Hinata-chan…-

Hinata dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás ella no esperaba eso, nunca se hubiese imaginado que se encontraría con ellos dos, frente a ella se encontraba su tutor escolar Kakashi, mucho menos que al lado de este se encontraría la maestra más exigente Anko.

Kakashi-sensei… Anko-sensei…-

Al notar que las tres personas se conocían Itachi se percato del enorme error que había cometido al haber traído a Hinata consigo. Kakashi no perdió mas el tiempo y se puso de pie, recorrió con los ojos a Hinata, la Hyuuga se miraba bellísima, al mismo tiempo que parecía más una mujer que una niña; Hinata no dijo nada más se sonrojo al notar la penetrante mirada de uno de sus queridos maestros.

¿Hinata? – Esta solo se limito a asentir- ¡Cuánto me alegra verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no has estado asistiendo a clases?-

y-yo… y-yo…- Hinata intentaba mas no podía decir nada

Kakashi no soporto mas, ya había sido tanto tiempo sin verla y tanto tiempo sin poder escuchar su voz que se abalanzo contra ella dándole un cálido abrazo. Un abrazo muy fuerte, de esos abrazos de osos que tú das cuando tienes tiempo sin ver a alguien a quien en realidad quieres. Anko al notar el abrazo se puso de pie, a diferencia de Kakashi la reacción de Anko no fue de alegría sino de enojo, así que decidido reclamarle a la joven.

¡Hinata Hyuuga!- Kakashi al notar la fuerte voz de Anko se separo de Hinata, la oji blanco solo se limito a mirar con temor a Anko- ¡¿A dónde rayos has estado?!-

Yo…-

¡¿sabe lo preocupado s que hemos estado por su culpa?!- Anko puso sus manos en su cintura-¡¡incluso fuimos a su casa y no había nadie!! ¡¡Su primo llego al colegio a preguntar por usted, eso solo nos puso peor!!-

Anko-sensei… yo…-

Todos estábamos muy preocupados y usted ha estado tan tranquila acompañando a Itachi…-

Anko cálmate no sabes lo que dices…- intervino Itachi

¡¡cállate Itachi esta niña es solo una irresponsable!!-

Anko-sensei- Hinata comenzó a llorar- d-déjeme e-explicarle…-

Yo que creía que usted era una chica ejemplo, alguien que se preocupa por sus estudios y resulta que solo es una irresponsable y desconsiderada haciendo que nos preocupemos a tal manera por usted ¡¡incluso pensamos que tal vez algo muy malo le pudo haber pasado!!- Anko suspiro- ¡¡y usted estaba revolcándose con Itachi!!-

Hinata abrazo con fuerza a Itachi mientras empezaba a llorar más fuerte, Kakashi miro con molestia a Anko. Esta al notar la mirada de Kakashi se detuvo.

Anko contrólate estas llamando demasiado la atención...- dijo Itachi

Anko miro a su alrededor y noto que exactamente las personas de todas las mesas cercanas se les quedaban viendo, está bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

Permítanme-e e-explicarles…- Hinata les vio suplicante- onegai…-

Por favor escúchenla…- Itachi les miro con seriedad- nada de esto es lo que parece…-

Anko se limito a asentir mientras, ya más calmada, tomaba asiento; Kakashi se sentó al lado de Anko, de la misma manera en la que se encontraban cuando Hinata e Itachi llegaron. Itachi tomo con suavidad el rostro de Hinata, colocando ambas manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hinata, la hizo que levantara la cabeza.

Cálmate, respira profundo y explícales las cosas… claro que omite ciertas cositas, como el hecho de la forma en la que te encontré con mi hermano- Itachi le giño un ojo al mismo tiempo que un gesto parecido a una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Hinata se sonrojo al recordar ese momento

Gracias Itachi-san…- le dijo mientras le sonreía la verdad era que el estar al lado de Itachi y de Sasuke siempre la hacía sentir más fuerte

Ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa, Kakashi se sentía un tanto incomodo ya que no sabía qué relación tenia Hinata con Itachi, pero la confianza con la que se trataban no le gustaba nada ¿acaso Itachi había encontrado en Hinata el reemplazo de Kurenai?

Así que…- Kakashi rompió el silencio- ¿Qué es lo nos pueden comentar? ¿Qué has estado haciendo en este mes? ¿Qué ha sido tan importante que no has podido asistir a clases y ni siquiera has podido enviar una nota de permiso?- concluyo mientras les miraba con seriedad

Es una larga historia…- dijo Hinata mientras suspiraba y se preparaba para contarles todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en su vida en los últimos días.

* * *

Neji estaba molesto, tal vez demasiado. Caminaba de un lado para otro, mordía como loco el chicle que estaba en su boca al mismo tiempo que arrugaba un papel que se encontraba entre sus manos.

Neji cálmate…- dijo por enésima vez Tenten

No puedo…- dijo mientras soltaba una inmensa cantidad de aire- ¡Hiashi-sama vendrá a a la ciudad! ¿Qué hare?-

Cálmate no es tan grave…-

¿Qué no es tan grave? ¡¡Quiere hablar con Hinata-sama!!- Neji se jalo el pelo- ¡¿Dónde demonios estará Hinata-sama?!-

Bueno es cierto, pero aunque te pongas así no conseguirás que Hinata-chan aparezca…- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¡¡vamos Neji!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- ¡Hiashi nunca viene cuando dice!- Tenten le tomo la cara con fuerza- ¡¡Ya cálmate!!-

Tienes razón…- dijo Neji mientras empezaba a entrar en razón- Hiashi-sama es una persona tan ocupada que nunca sus planes resultan como lo plantea…-

Matsuri solo miraba a ambos castaños mientras pensaba en muchas cosas entre las que mas resaltaban el hecho de haber sido engañada por Gaara y que en dos días tendría una nueva cita con él, hasta el hecho de la tal prima de Neji, además ella miraba cierto parecido con su amiga Hinata novia de Sasuke, según Matsuri.

Será que Hinata será la prima de Neji-san…- dijo en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que le venía a la mente el color de ojos de Neji y de Hinata. Miro como Neji ya más calmado empezaba a abrazar y a besar a Tenten.

Neji-san ¿Cómo es su prima?- le pregunto cuando ambos se acercaron a ella

Hinata-sama tiene un cabello largo y es de un color azul negro, no es muy alta que se diga su piel es muy clara y sus ojos son blancos bueno grises al igual que los míos…- Neji le miro con seriedad- ¿Por qué la pregunta Matsuri-san?-

Es que…- Matsuri aun no estaba muy segura si era buena idea el que Neji viera a Hinata ¿qué pasaría si le ocasionaba problemas a sus amigos? Pero es que la cara de preocupación que Neji mostraba le gritaba que el necesitaba saber algo de su amada prima- creo que la conozco…- Neji la miro con esperanza- y se donde esta…-

¡¿En serio?!-

¡Creo!- suspiro- además Hinata no es un nombre común así que tal vez sea ella…-

Por favor… ¿usted podría llevarme hasta donde se encuentra ella?- le dijo de una manera suplicante

Claro- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie- ella está en la casa de unos de los amigos de Gaara-kun…-

¿Gaara-kun?-

Es el amor de Matsuri…- Matsuri se puso roja- ella y él se conocieron en el trabajo de Matsuri…- Tenten se puso sus manos en el pecho- ¡fue amor a primera vista!-

Matsuri miro hacia un lado mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo. Tenten se puso a reír mientras que Matsuri le empezó a mirar con molestia

Neji-san mañana le llevare…- le dijo – hoy ya es muy tarde… si me disculpan me iré a dormir…- Matsuri empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto

¡¡Sueña con Gaara-kun!!- le grito Tenten, Matsuri no dijo nada más y se metió en su cuarto

* * *

Kakashi y Anko miraron sorprendidos a Hinata. Hinata bajo la mirada esperando algún regaño por parte de ambos maestros.

Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba…- dijo Anko

E-este- Hinata levanto la mirada- yo lo s-siento, este nunca fue mi i-intención el p-preocuparles…- Hinata bajo la mirada una vez más- de hecho pensé que nadie notaria mi ausencia- dijo en voz muy baja tanto así que nadie la escucho

No Hinata discúlpanos a nosotros por actuar sin saber las verdaderas razones…-

La próxima vez piensen antes de actuar…- Itachi suspiro antes de continuar- siguen siendo igual que antes…-

Hinata miro a Itachi y luego a Kakashi, entonces se percato de algo sumamente importante.

Este etto… - los tres mayores la miraron- ¿Cómo es que se conocen?- dijo, tanto Itachi como Anko y Kakashi empezaron a reírse

Nos conocimos en la universidad – dijo Anko- además los tres trabajamos juntos en el proyecto de graduación-

Sí que son buenos recuerdos- dijo Itachi mientras miraba hacia el techo

¡Qué grandes momentos!- Kakashi rio- ¡los cuatro hacíamos y deshacíamos!-

¿Los cuatro?-

Si Kakashi, Itachi, Kurenai y yo…- dijo Anko mientras sonreía

Éramos muy conocidos en todo el campus- Kakashi se cruzo de brazos con orgullo- tanto por las cosas buenas que hacíamos así también por las malas-

¡Yo nunca hice cosas malas!-se defendió Anko- los únicos que hacían cosas malas eran tu Kurenai e Itachi, lo único que yo hacía era seguirles…-

¿Cosas malas?-pregunto Hinata

Revolcadas en los salones de clases peleas con los catedráticos...- dijo Kakashi mientras se encogía de hombros y señalaba a Anko

¡Mentira!-se defendía esta sonrojada- lo de las revolcadas es mentira ¡yo siempre fui ajena a esas cosas!- se cruzo de brazos – y con respecto a lo de las peleas con los profes ¡¿Cómo no me iba a pelear con algunos si eran unos ignorantes?!- miro con molestia a Kakashi y luego miro a Itachi- ¡el de las revolcadas eran Itachi y Kurenai!-

Es cierto- mostro una sonrisa maliciosa- después de todo las revolcadas son algo muy saludable- en especial cuando eran con Kurenai – es lo dijo en voz baja, sin embargo Hinata pudo escucharle

¿Cuántas veces los encontraron en lo mejor de las revolcadas?-

La verdad hasta perdí la cuenta- dijo Itachi con cara seria pero con un brillo de broma en los ojos- bueno Kaka-sensei usted no se haga el santo que si mas no recuerdo a usted "ho gran sensei" le decomisaron una infinidad de revistas y libros nada sanos…-

¡Eso es mentira!- grito Kakashi mientras se tornaba rojo

No Kaka-sensei eso no es mentira- Itachi se puso un dedo en su mentón de forma pensativa- creo que el más popular era el icha icha Paradise-

¡Cierto! ¡También estaba la noche de…- Kakashi le tapo la boca a Anko antes que terminara

Si ya me acorde…- dijo mientras miraba de manera asesina a Itachi, el cual se mordía el labio para no reírse

Por lo que veo realmente disfrutaron de la universidad…- dijo Hinata mientras se ponía una mano en su boca para disimular su risa

Itachi miro a Hinata y decidido que ya era hora de comer así que alzo la mano para llamar la atención de un camarero, ya tenía mucha hambre. Entre juegos y una que otra pelea la noche se pasó, de un momento a otro empezaron beber vino, la Hyuuga incluida. De hecho ninguno hubiese hecho nada por irse si no hubiera sido por qué un camarero les informo que estaban por cerrar.

Antes que algo mas pasara ambos maestros, Kakashi y Anko, abrazaron a la Hyuuga.

Cuídate Hinata y no caigas ante los encantos de Itachi- dijo una Anko no tan consiente

¡¡¡si eso!!!- Kakashi miro de mala forma a Itachi- no la vayas a seducir ¡¡recuerda que solo es una niña!!!-

Hmph…- Itachi le hizo parada a un taxi- ustedes no están muy consientes, deberían de dejar de beber tanto…-

Kakashi y Anko dejaron de abrazar a Hinata la cual se tambaleo al perder los soportes que la mantenían de pie, inmediatamente Itachi se puso al lado de ella, ella se despidió en silencio de ambos mayores los cuales solo sonreían. El taxi emprendió su marcha después de que Itachi le hubo dado las indicaciones al conductor.

Kakashi le dio una última mirada a Hinata y con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado miro a su compañera Anko.

Hinata se miraba bellísima…- le dijo

Anko solo le miro de mala manera y luego miro hacia la ventana molesta. Es que acaso Kakashi nunca superaría ese amorío con su estudiante.

Itachi estaba consiente después de todo el no había bebido tanto como sus compañeros, lo gracioso fue que cuando Kakashi y Anko estaban más para allá que para acá, hicieron que Hinata bebiera también y aun cuando la Hyuuga no había bebido tanto, digamos que a ella si le había pegado duro, tanto que durante todo el camino a casa ella iba cantando la misma canción que Sasuke cantaba en el video con su madre.

Ámame Tal como soy… taratarataratara… ámame tal como soy… tarara tarata…-

La verdad a ti no te conviene beber Hinata-chan…- dijo entre risas

¿Y quién dice eso?- dijo en medio de un puchero

Lo digo yo…- le dijo Itachi siempre entre risas

A los 30 minutos llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, ambos entraron riéndose, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata indicaba el estado en el que se encontraba. Itachi la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura para que esta no se callera.

Eso fue divertido…- dijo Hinata mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el pecho

Sigo manteniendo que el vino y usted no se llevan bien…- dijo Itachi mientras la miraba

¡Mentira!- Hinata rio- yo no bebí vino ¡soy menor de edad!-

¿Entonces que bebió?- dijo Itachi mientras arqueaba una ceja

Yo bebí jugo de uvas…- dijo Hinata mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho, a ambos les dio un ataque de risa

Itachi vio un bulto en el mueble, dedujo que era Sasuke. Itachi comenzó a caminar llevando a Hinata a rastras hacia la habitación de esta para que ella se pudiera dormir. Lástima que Sasuke estuviese dormido ya que no podría ver lo bella que se miraba la Hyuuga, aunque pensándolo bien era alrededor de las 1:30 am ¡¡¿Qué rayos haría él despierto?!!

Entraron en el cuarto con dificultad ya que había unas cosas en la entrada, un par de zapatos de Hinata y algo de ropa de Sasuke.

Hora de dormir…- dijo Itachi

No tengo sueño- dijo Hinata intentándose liberar del agarre del Uchiha

En su estado Hinata tropezó con sus propios pies y se tambaleo estaba a punto de caer, cuando Itachi le tomo la mano sin embargo el también perdió el equilibrio.

Sasuke se estaba lavando las manos, acababa de salir del baño, cuando escucho un ruido en el cuarto de Hinata. Ya habían vuelto. Por curiosidad decidió pasar echando un vistazo, más al escuchar las estridentes risas de Hinata e Itachi. Se asomo por la puerta.

Lo que vio no le gusto…

Itachi estaba sobre Hinata y ambos estaban sobre la cama…

La risa de ambos de repente le molesto. Este dio un golpe en la pared para que ambos notaran que él estaba ahí. Ambos le miraron. Itachi se levanto y al ver la cara de Sasuke paro su risa. Por otro lado Hinata seguía riéndose.

Buenas noches Uchiha-san…- le dijo entre risas- me disculpo si lo despertamos…-

"¿Uchiha-san?" no ya estaba despierto…-

Hora de dejarte dormir Hinata-san…- dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba de la cama

Hinata solo se hizo hacia un lado sin ni siquiera sacarse los zapatos de tacón, Itachi suspiro y el mismo le empezó a quitar los zapatos. Sasuke se dedico durante unos segundos a ver a Hinata, realmente se miraba bonita de gala.

Buenas noches Hinata…- dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la habitación

Buenas noches Uchiha-san…- le dijo Hinata, a Sasuke le incomodo la forma en la que Hinata se estaba comportando con el

Buenas noches Hinata-chan- dijo luego Itachi al salir de la habitación

Buenas noches Itachi-kun…- dijo esta

Sasuke se sentó molesto en el mueble de la sala. Como había sido eso de "Uchiha-san" y eso de "Itachi-kun". Mas no le dijo nada a su hermano. Ya mañana podría hablar claramente con ambos.

* * *

Con una velocidad que no esperaba Sasuke se hizo de día, se levanto pasada la hora, sin decir nada se fue a bañar, al salir del baño sintió un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. Hinata ya estaba despierta. Se cambio y entro a la cocina encontrándose con su hermano sentado en la mesa comiendo alegremente mientras hablaba con la Hyuuga.

Buenos días…- dijo Sasuke secamente

Buenos días Uchiha-san- Hinata se esforzó por hacer una sonrisa- ¿desea comer Uchiha-san?- le pregunto

Si… por favor…- Sasuke se limito a sentarse en la mesa

Buen día gruñón…- saludo Itachi

¿Cómo les fue ayer?- dijo Sasuke mientras le miraba con molestia

Bien…-

Aquí tiene Uchiha-san…- le dijo Hinata mientras le entregaba el desayuno, luego esta salió de la cocina

¿Qué paso ayer?- pregunto Sasuke con molestia

¿Por qué estas molesto?- pregunto Itachi en un tono de "no me interesa"

Hmph…- Sasuke miro a otro lado con la idea de no decir nada mas

no, no paso absolutamente nada...- le dijo mientras terminada de tomarse su café, dirigió su fría mirada hacia su hermano el cual soltó un suspiro indicando que el saber eso le tranquilizaba, y en gran manera, este se limito a sonreír- no deberías estar tan celoso- Sasuke le miro con furia, la sonrisa de superioridad de Itachi creció mas- bueno digo ella no es absolutamente nada tuyo así que aun cuando yo hubiese hecho algo con ella no tendrías ni el mas mínimo derecho de reclamarme- Sasuke miro hacia otro lado con molestia- pero como eres mi hermanito y ella es la niña que te gusta nunca me atrevería a quitártela puedes estar tranquilo-

hmph...- odiaba en realidad a su hermano este era el único ser humano que realmente lo sacaba de quicio, bueno sin contar al Uzumaki

Bueno me retiro tengo cosas que hacer- Itachi se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor

Sasuke empezó a comer, ya el ambiente estaba más calmado, ya que bueno quien disfrutaría comiendo cuando te están jodiendo. Amaba la comida que preparaba Hinata, nunca comprendería el hecho de que una niña menor que su persona cocinara mejor de lo que él nunca imaginaria en siquiera intentar. Bueno además la pequeña era muy ordenada, otra cosa en la contrastaba con él, y ni digamos la personalidad.

Y es que a veces al mal nacido del destino le daban ganas de juntar personas que normalmente tú ni pensarías que se conocerían, personas que toda su vida ha caminado por caminos distintos y de repente se topan.

Y es que el destino es un tremendo caprichoso, metido hasta cierto punto... un pendejo que quieres que hagas lo que el quiere…

Sin embargo al final de cuentas quien sabe más que nosotros es él, el sabe si algo nos convenía o no...

Y al final de cuentas nosotros terminamos dándole la razón. Sasuke termino su comida recogió los platos y los coloco en el fregadero, ya después el o Hinata los lavarían.

Quería hablar con Hinata, deseaba hablar con ella, no le gustaba el modo en que le estaba tratando, bueno si ella tuviese una razón para hacerlo tal vez pero él no había hecho nada para que la morena lo tratara tan fríamente. Escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Perfecto visitas… de seguro era el bueno para nada de Naruto.

Camino hacia la puerta principal, y abrió.

¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?-

Sasuke alzo la ceja, el no conocía a la apersona que estaba frente a él. Hinata se asomo a la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Oh no…- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la morena

Continuara….----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me tarde!!!!!!

Una vida no se tal vez mucho mas. Pero es que no había podido subir la conti mil disculpas por el caso!!!

Lo siento!!!!!!!!!


	14. Hinata no le da pensar bajo presión

Capitulo 12: A Hinata no le da pensar bajo presión…

Hinata sintió un ataque de taquicardia… empezó a hiperventilar e incluso tubo que agarrarse con fuerza de la puerta ya que sentía que se desplomaba…

¿Quién es, Hinata?- consulto Sasuke mientras miraba a la morena

T-tenten-san….-

Buenos días Hinata-chan… - la chica miraba de manera furibunda a ambos morenos, se cruzo de brazos y empezó a zapatear- y bueno… estoy esperando una explicación…-

Hinata miro a Sasuke, el cual no se mostraba preocupado o sorprendido, de hecho mantenía su característica calma. Ella por el contrario su cara mostraba lo que pasaba en su interior.

¡Qué diablos hacia Tenten en la puerta de la casa de Sasuke!

Ella empezó a pensar que hacer, el cerebro no le daba, Tenten se miraba muy molesta. Pero…. ¿Qué le podía decir a Tenten? ¿la verdad? ¡NO! La verdad no podía ser… si conocía lo suficiente a Tenten estaba segura que esta armaría un escándalo, de seguro le diría algo a Sasuke, además que de seguro terminaría diciéndole a Neji lo que había pasado, siendo Neji el primo sobre protector que era, intentaría hacer algo contra los Akatsuki, lo cual terminaría saliendo en las noticias y su padre se enteraría de una nueva metida de pata de su hija mayor…

Lo cual solo alimentaria a un mas el odio que de por sí ya era muy grande…

Una nueva humillación por culpa de Hinata hacia el clan Hyuuga….

Porque los medios de información son unos mentirosos y exagerados los más seguro es que no les bastaría con poner que ella había sido acosada por los Akatsuki si no que de seguro dirían que ella estaba traficando o que seguro era una guerra de pandillas y que ella era la líder de algún grupo criminal (Hinata líder de una pandilla… … aja.-..) y por ello la había terminando amenazando de muerte y cuando se entero el primo de la situación de ella, se dio cuenta que eso le traería problemas a los lavados de dinero que tenia la empresa Hyuuga…

¿Qué le decía?

¡¿Qué demonios le decía a Tenten?

Hinata estoy esperando…. – dijo Tenten ya harta del silencio de la morena

Yo le diré que es lo que pasa a ella- Sasuke poso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata para tratar de calmarla… Sasuke al notar el caos en que la morena se encontraba decidió que lo mejor era decirle la verdad a la chica

¡No! ¡¿No me digas que es eso?- Tenten empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras miraba a Sasuke y a Hinata una y otra vez- ¡No me digas que es cierto!

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke la miraron con curiosidad, acaso ella ya sabía algo respecto a la situación en la que estaba Hinata. Hinata sentía que se desmayaba de la presión que sentía

¿Y-ya s-sabes que e-es lo que pasa-a…?- consulto Hinata mientras se agarraba del brazo de Sasuke con fuerza.

¡Pues claro!- golpeo con fuerza una mano contra la otra- ¡Como no me lo imagine era obvio! ¡ es decir tu desapareces de repente, nadie ni siquiera ese tutor que siempre sabe todo de ti está preocupado ya que no sabe nada de ti, no contestas las llamadas… y de repente descubro que estás viviendo en la casa de un Tipo… ¡solos!-

E-es que Tenten-san c-comprende que e-era la-a u-única solución… -

¡Pero por qué no me dijiste nada! Comprendo que a Neji-kun no le dijeras nada porque… ¡es Neji! Pero yo soy diferente yo hubiese comprendido y te pudiera haber ayudado para que le dijeras a Neji-kun…-

¡No!- tanto Sasuke como Tenten vieron con sorpresa a Hinata por el grito que esta había lanzado al aire, Hinata bajo la miraba con vergüenza- a Neji-nisama no le digas nada-a, Neji es m-muy e-exagerado y no e-estoy seguro que s-sería capaz de hacer… -

Si lo sé… - Tenten parecía un poco más calmada

Si gusta puede entrar para hablar más tranquila con Hinata…- dijo Sasuke de manera fría

Tenten asintió y entro a la casa, siguió a Hinata hasta la sala, Tenten no perdió la oportunidad para ver tanto a Hinata y a Sasuke, Sasuke le había tomado la mano a Hinata y el la conducía a la sala, era obvio que Hinata ya tenía tiempo viviendo en esa casas por lo cual no había sido necesario que este le guiara, pero lo más seguro es que ese hombre supiera que Hinata estaba en tal shock que de seguro terminaría cayéndose en el camino; aun cuando se notaba que el chico no era de los que sonreía había cierta ternura en su mirada que iba dirigida solo para Hinata. Al llegar a la sala este la había sentado en el sillón más grande y mientras de acariciaba la cabeza le había dicho muy suave, aun cuando ella escucho muy bien, que se calmara que todo saldría bien, después de eso todos se quedaron callados, era uno de esos silencios pesados de esos silencios en los que no sabes que decir o hacer para empezar la conversación. Por el momento Tenten quería hablar sola con Hinata sin el pecador, atacante, mal hombre de cabello negro, que estaba atractivo y por lo cual era lógico que si su teoría era correcta el había hecho caer a Hinata en esas redes pasionales (que putas se está imaginando Tenten).

Mi nombre es Tenten… soy prometida del primo de Hinata… -

Sasuke Uchiha…- dijo de manera seca el joven

Sé que quizás sea mucho pedir pero me permitiría hablar a solas con Hinata-chan-

Sasuke miro a Hinata, esta asintió, y sin decir nada mas el salió de la habitación dejando a ambas mujeres solas. Hinata sintió que la taquicardia aumentaba, sentía las manos sudorosas. Tenten se sentó a la par de Hinata, y le tomo sus manos.

Yo se que quizás piensas que te juzgare… pero no lo hare Hinata… yo estoy completamente consciente de que cuando tu amas a alguien te entregas sin reservas, la pasión te consume y pierdes la conciencia de lo que está bien o mal- Hinata miro con curiosidad a Tenten- todos sabemos que esos momentos pueden tener complicaciones a la larga, pero en el momento que el deseo recorre tu cuerpo eso importa un comino…-

Tenten…- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Hinata ya que Tenten parecía estar recitando estaba más que emocionada

¡Dios Hinata! Yo cuantas veces me he querido perder en ese camino… donde se que no hay retorno… sin embargo Neji siempre piensa en el futuro, en lo correcto, en las consecuencias… y quiero que sepas que aunque esto no haya sido planeado tú debes amarle con locura, ya que es la muestra de que hay un gran amor entre tú y ese joven…-

Ok… Hinata sentía que Tenten había confundido todo…

Además puedo notar esa sensación de pasión que desprenden ambos, se nota que ahora que probaste los placeres de la carne pasas degustando en cada oportunidad que se te presenta, y con el cuerpo que tiene sauce….-

Sasuke…- le corrigió

Sasuke… te juro que incluso yo pondría en duda mi amor por Neji-kun… así que se que tu bebe será albo bello, por eso debes amarle muchísimo….-

Hinata se sonrojo como un tomate al comprender la conclusión a la que había llegado la chica de los cocos, Tenten pensaba que estaba embarazada y que Sasuke era el padre de su hijo.

Tenten yo…-

¡No Hinata no digas más! Comprendo lo que me dirás… yo también lo diría… que tu amas a Sasuke con todo tu corazón y tu alma y que no podrías vivir sin el resto de tus días… y se nota que él te ama igual a ti-

¡¿Cómo?- Hinata miro con curiosidad a Tenten

¡Sí! En cómo te mira, en cómo te toma de la mano… se nota que de seguro cuando esta a solas contigo es diferente… no se quizás más amable… más tierno, detallista… no se… verdad que no me equivoco…-

De hecho… S-Sasuke-san es más lindo cuando está conmigo…- dijo Hinata sin saber la razón, inmediatamente después se sonrojo

¡Ves!- Tenten sonrió y le tomo la mano con fuerza.- no te preocupes que guardare tu secreto… no le diré a Neji-kun de que estas embarazada… ni siquiera le diré que te encontré… le diremos hasta que tu bebe nazca y te hayas casado con el joven Sasuke…-

Hinata sintió como su mundo empezaba a girar ¡Ella embarazada! ¡Ella tener el hijo de Sasuke!

Por un momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas el decirle a Tenten la verdad, pero eso terminaría poniéndola en peligro tanto a Tenten como a Neji, si realmente la pandilla Akatsuki era como la pintaban Sasuke y sus amigos lo mejor era mantener al margen tanto a Neji como a Tenten.

Gracias Tenten… n-no sabes cómo te agradezco-o lo que estás haciendo por mí y por mi pequeño…-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke estaba en la cocina haciendo te, de seguro Hinata terminaría con los nervios hasta el copete, o de seguro su cuñada terminaría haciendo un desastre en la casa, y de seguro le echaría la culpa por completo a él, y bueno en parte eso era verdad.

Escucho un ruido a su espalda, se giro y vio a Hinata en la puerta, esta estaba sonrojada y le miraba con vergüenza. Ella corrió a sub lado y se tiro a sus brazos y de la forma más inocente que jamás hubiese imaginado ella rozo sus carnosos labios con los de él. Al principio fue tal la sorpresa que este no reacciono, pero a los segundos al notar que Hinata no se alejaba de él. Este término cerrando los ojos y empezó a mover su boca contra la de ella, al principio de manera lenta y suave, mas luego de manera salvaje y desesperada, este la alzo y la sentó en la mesa, Hinata gimo ante la acción, con lo cual Sasuke aprovecho para meter su lengua y degustar de esta manera la boca de Hinata.

El calor subía cada vez más….

Hinata se sentía confundida… era acaso esa sensación de hormigueo y electricidad que le recorría lo que Tenten había llamado la pasión…

Aja…- dijo Tenten para hacerse notar en el comedor

Sasuke la miro con molestia, se había olvidado por completo de ella, además que ahora reaccionaba y se daba cuenta que Hinata nunca se comportaba así

Ahora comprendo porque estamos en la situación que estamos…- dijo Tenten al aire, se notaba que los niños eran calientes

Ayudo a Hinata a bajarse de la mesa. Hinata se sentía muy avergonzada, pero debía de seguir con ese juego. Abrazo a Sasuke y le miro, Sasuke al sentir como Hinata se le había pegado le miro interrogante.

S-Sasuke… Tenten no le dirá nada a mi primo de mi embarazo… - Sasuke le miro con sorpresa y luego miro a Tenten esta le sonrió

Si no se preocupen… le diremos a Neji-kun hasta que se casen y hasta después que el niño nazca…- Tenten soltó una risita al ver la cara de estúpido que puso Sasuke, de seguro el pobre nunca había esperado que ella les apoyara.- no te preocupes me conformo con que me dejen ser la madrina… - Tenten miro su reloj-¡dios que tarde es ya! Los veo luego… - corrió al lado de Sasuke e Hinata- adiós Hinata-chan- dijo mientras le apretaba la mejilla, luego se agacho y le empezó a acariciar la barriga- ¡adiós cosita!- se levanto y miro a Sasuke- adiós cuñado… no te preocupes conozco la salida…

Tenten salió corriendo de la cocina, al los segundos se escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrando. Sasuke miro a Hinata

¿Qué fue eso?-

e-es que-e… no se me o-ocurrió nada…-

Sasuke soltó el aire, que no sabía que tenía retenido, mientras se hacia atrás el cabello. Hinata no servía para pensar bajo presión…

ahora las cosas se habían vuelto más complicadas.

Cont.

Yo no iba a continuar esta historia, saben se me habían hecho realmente imposible el continuarla… pero un dia de estos me cayeron dos comentarios…. Y yo me quede O_O fuck!

Así que en honor a todas esas personas que me deseaban la muerte por no continuar esta historia les traigo este capítulo… pero no haber perdido el toque y que sea de su agrado…

Se que esta pequeño pero les juro que intentare continuar pronto…

Kami no shuku fuku wo!


	15. Descubrimiento

Buen día a todos, antes que nada deseo saludarles ya que tenía tiempo de no subir absolutamente nada, pero créanme que no es mi culpa, cuando creces y te haces hasta cierto punto independiente te das cuenta que las responsabilidades aumentan, llegan momentos en los que te sientes frustrada y te dan gana de gritar "¡Al carajo con todo!" sin embargo también aumenta tu resistencia; tu forma de pensar y ser cambian lo cual te ayuda a garrar al toro por los cuernos" o a "tocarle los huevos al tigre" XD

Sé que muchos esperan que continúe con mi SasuHina "Polos Opuestos" y créame que le voy a continuar hasta concluir con la historia ¡Los Hernández nunca dejan nada a medias!"

Jajajajajajaja

Espero que este capítulo les guste….

Capítulo 13: Descubrimiento.

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja- Itachi estaba a punto de morir literalmente de la risa. Por otro lado ambos jóvenes frente a él le miraban con vergüenza, por parte de la chica, y molestia, hasta el punto de querer ahorcarle si no dejaba de reírse.

Ya basta de risas imbécil- soltó Sasuke cuando su paciencia pareció estar diciendo adiós.

P-por favor Itachi-san… n-no se r-ría más… e-esto es algo serio….- Hinata hablaba sin dejar el sonrojo demasiado notorio de sus mejillas.

Itachi pareció calmarse y le miró fijamente a ambos jóvenes- Mis disculpas, sin embargo no pueden esperar que me calme con facilidad o sí… es decir… no todos los días me doy cuenta que voy a ser tío…- las carcajadas volvieron a salir de la boca del mayor de los Uchiha, el cual incluso se había agarrado el estómago puesto ya le dolía demasiado por el buen rato que estaba pasando a costa de las costillas de los dos jóvenes.

Sasuke se tomó una almohada del sillón y se la tiro en la cara, lo cual solo hizo que el mayor se riera aún con más ganas. Por ultimo Sasuke le dijo un par de maldiciones y salió de la sala adentrándose en la cocina. Al estar solos, Hinata no pudo evitar empezar a reírse, y es que aun cuando la situación no se miraba sencilla el ver al mayor muriéndose, literalmente, de la risa hacia que ella también sintiera que la situación era cómica.

Tenía siglos de no reírme de esta manera…- Dirigió su mirada a la menor la cual se reía en voz baja de seguro era para que Sasuke no le escuchare- Hinata-chan de verdad que hay cosas que solo a usted se le ocurren, esto es lo maravilloso de la adolescencia… el ser un asco para pensar bajo presión y salir con tonteras que nadie se espera.

Perdón…- dijo ella por lo bajo mientras tomaba aire para intentar dejar de reírse.

Y de verdad que su cuñada se trago todo…-

Si... al principio no me creía mucho pero cuando Sasuke-san y yo nos besamos al parecer no el quedo más duda sobre esto…-

¿Sasuke y usted se besaron?- Itachi miro con picardía a la pequeña

Hinata se tapó la boca con rapidez mientras su rostro empezaba a mostrar las diferentes tonalidades de rojo en las podía tornarse. Ante esto el mayor nuevamente empezó a reírse.

Con lo calientes que son me imagino como ha de haber quedado su cuñada…-

¡¿C-caliente-es?- el rojo total hacia que Hinata pareciere un tomate.

¿Recuerda cómo nos conocimos correcto?-

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ningún punto en específico. Tratando de calmar de esa manera la taquicardia que controlaba a su corazón. Sin embargo junto con los recuerdos de la noche de bandas también vinierón a su mente las palabras dichas el día anterior por Sasuke…

"No significo nada… fue solo algo de la calentura"

De nuevo una multitud muy grande de preguntas se hacían de su mente. Ella sabía que había sido algo del momento las circunstancias se dieron y como cualquier joven en su etapa de "descubrimientos" ella también tenía derecho a perderse entre esas cosas, sin embargo no comprendía la razón por la cual las palabras de Sasuke le habían dolido tanto.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

La verdad era que ella era una principiante en todo esto de los amigos y las emociones fuertes, su vida siempre había sido tan monótona, tan simple y sin gracia que en realidad las recientes emociones y tristezas eran raras para ella. Itachi noto inmediatamente que Hinata se había ido al mundo de nunca jamás, por lo cual soltó un suspiro. Ella parecía tener una batalla interna consigo misma ya que era gracioso por instantes mostraba un rostro serio, que no le quedaba nada bien, y por otros uno triste.

Hinata-chan….- le llamo, Hinata permaneció unos instantes ida hasta que pareció reaccionar y dirigir su mirada hacia el mayor- le contare un secreto, llamada teoría de la relatividad…-

Hinata abrió los ojos con gracia- La teoría de Alberth Einstein no es un secreto, es algo de lo cual todo el mundo ha oído pero muy pocos comprenden… E=MC2…- dijo ella sintiéndose por primera vez en su entorno. (Es una nerda)

No… no hablo de eso… de lo que hablo es de que cuando las cosas están aburridas el tiempo pendejo corre muy lento pero cuando las cosas se ponen más interesantes este empieza a correr excesivamente rápido… - le dio una mirada fija y seria, lo cual hizo que esta le prestará total atención- le sugiero que piense muy bien lo que desea poseer y desea hacer con rapidez, ya que luego puede ser muy tarde… una semana es un tiempo bastante corto… la única que podrá tomar una decisión final sobre cómo se darán las cosas antes de la carrera será usted… créame que una maldita decisión le puede dar un giro completo a su vida… y justo en el momento en el que esas preguntas se hacen presentes el tiempo no parece alcanzar para analizarlas con tranquilidad…-

¿he?- Puede que ella fuera una nerda en lo que corresponde a los estudios pero en las situaciones de la vida diaria era una ignorante.

Muchas de las decisiones más importantes de nuestra vida se presentan una tan sola vez… sin segundas oportunidades… si usted quiere algo y anhela algo para usted sea abusiva y tómelo… ya que es probable que si no lo toma, usted lo lamentara toda su vida…- unos ojos carmesí vinieron a la mente del mayor.

No le entiendo… - concluyo la menor haciendo que el mayor soltara un suspiro lleno de fastidio.

Espero que pueda comprenderlo antes que el tiempo se acabe…- dijo de manera seca mientras este se metió en sus pensamientos. Dejando a la chica aún más confundida.

* * *

Las caricias eran cada vez más profundas y con falta de delicadeza, sintió una mordida en el cuello, esta le hizo gemir y curvar su espalda mientras cerraba los ojos. Ella se estaba aferrando al cuerpo que le tenía bajo dominio en este momento. Todos los pensamientos parecieron desaparecer de un momento a otro, solamente existía esa sensación que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

Matzuri - Solto entre gemidos el pelirojo mientras dejaba una nueva marca en la piel de la chica, era incomprensible el hecho de que ese joven que aterraba a muchas personas, del cual ella había escuchado tantas barbaridades, se estuviera aferrando a su cuerpo de esa manera tan desesperada.

Gaara-kun…- soltó en un suspiro deseoso…

El chico tomo toda la fuerza que aún poseía para alejarse de ella, aún no era el momento (Más bien no era el lugar adecuado) para caer en este punto sin retorno. Al alejarse pudo notar que el rostro de la chica tenía una tonalidad rosa suave, además sus ojos parecían estar perdidos. Un par de marcas rojizas eran ahora visibles en el cuello de la muchacha.

Mira lo que me haces hacer… y yo que solo había pasado a saludarte…-Dijo Gaara con seriedad. Y pues quien tenía la culpa de la excitación actual no era otra que Matzuri cuando había visto al pelirrojo en la tienda se había lanzado a sus brazos y le había besado de manera gentil, simple un roce… sin embargo Gaara no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de besos, por lo cual esta pequeña e inocente acción de la chica había despertado a la terrible bestia que habitaba en el.

Yo…- Matzuri intentaba reaccionar, de verdad que lo estaba intentando.

Te vendré a traer en la noche, cuando salgas de trabajar… y si quieres podemos continuar en mi casa…- soltó con la mayor cantidad de malos pensamientos posibles.

Matzuri se sonrojo con locura. A lo que el menor de los hermanos de la arena le dejo un pequeño beso en la frente, un beso que no poseía dobles intenciones.

O si lo prefieres vamos a comer y dejamos lo otro para más adelante…-

Jejeje… me encantaría ir a comer con usted…-

Así sea entonces… le beso la mano como despedida. Salio de la tienda sin mirar hacia atrás, pues sabía que si lo hacía al ver a la chica sonrojada y con ojos de ensueño solo haría que se quedaran o que se la llevara de inmediato a su casa.

Dios… - soltó Matzuri mientras sentía que sus pies volvían a tocar el piso}

* * *

De la manera en la que Itachi lo había dicho el tiempo pasó con una rapidez sorprendente. En menos de lo que se imaginó faltaban tres días para las clandestinas. En este tiempo su situación con el Uchiha menor seguía igual, ella se pasaba horas pensando en cosas tratando de comprender los extraños sentimientos que estaban albergando su ser.

Todo era muy extraño para ella…

Por momentos tenia deseos de gritar o cantar alguna tonta canción con todo lo que sus pulmones daban…

Por otros momentos no tenia deseos de hacer nada, y se sentía miserable… recordaba constantemente las palabras dichas por Sasuke, además que este último se había distanciado de ella, luchaba por no quedarse a solas con ella.

Lo cual a ella le dolían aún más que las palabras dichas anteriormente por él…

¿Había hecho ella algo malo?

Itachi simplemente pasaba los días mirando a ambos chicos, sintiendo que parte de esa historia ya había sido vivida, y pérdida por él.

Era la noche del Miércoles, faltaban tres días para las clandestinas, la tensión que sentía todo el equipo Konoha era exagerada, nunca habían tomado una carrera tan en serio como estaban tomado esta.

¿Los de Akatsuki no te han llamado?- consulto Naruto mientras terminaba de asegurar las llantas de la moto.

No he tenido ninguna noticia de ellos… -

Qué asco… Mierda… Sasuke-teme… he estado pensando tantas cosas… sé que vamos a ganar… es nuestro territorio… sin embargo…. Si perdemos… - Naruto le miro con una mirada desesperada- ¿Qué será de Hinata si perdemos?-

Sasuke miro sus manos con molestia, no perdería, él no tenía derecho a perder, la niña dependía de eso, puede que los Akatsuki fueran una mierda de personas, sin embargo cumplían su palabra. O bueno en la época en la que su hermano había sido parte de esto ellos siempre cumplían sus promesas y sus palabras.

Ellos dejarían tranquila a la ojiblanco si él les ganaba. Y ella podría volver a su vida tranquila. Alejándose de todas las cosas peligrosas que no formaban parte de ella.

Ella dejaría su lado…

Un nudo se hizo presente en su estómago, y un dolor pulsante hizo que su corazón se contrajera.

No perderemos usuratonkachi…- dijo con seguridad.

¡Naruto!- la novia del Uzumaki llego corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

Sakura-chan- este levanto su mirada y abrazo a su novia cuando esta llego a su lado.

Hemos decidido que el día de hoy iremos a tomar unas copas- dijo ella alegremente

Pero Sakura-chan….-

Es por el bien del equipo Naruto, todos están muy tensos esto nos ayudara a todos… además últimamente Hinata-chan está muy triste… de seguro extraña la tranquilidad de sus días… quizás con esto ella pueda levantar los ánimos… iremos a un bar recomendado por Itachi-san… él dice que ira con nosotros… -

¿Hinata esta triste?- Sasuke se mostró muy interesado en las palabras dichas por Sakura.

Si no lo has notado… se queda ida y mirando al vacío… algo la debe estar preocupando…-

¿Estas segura que esto hará que ella se sienta mejor?- consulto Sasuke.

Estoy más que segura que le ayudara pasar un rato con todos nosotros, después de todo somos sus amigos…- Sakura sonrío.

* * *

Él no era de las personas a las que le gustaba el pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigos, era más que todo de las personas que prefería la soledad. Pero en realidad la estaba pasando bien, por fin los inútiles de sus amigos habían tenido una buena idea.

El miro como la niña reía con Sakura y Naruto, ya que hay que decir que cuando alguno de la pareja ha tomado la situación de vuelve cómica, en este caso Sakura, la cual tenía menos resistencia al alcohol, estaba parada medio diciendo idioteces que solía hacer Naruto y medio cantando una canción. Siempre que ella terminaba revelando alguna tontera Naruto, quien también estaba medio cruzado por las copas, alzaba sus manos y voz negando rotundamente que él hiciera eso.

Lo hubieras visto Hinata… llorando porque tenía miedo de la película que acabábamos de ver, no dejo que apagara la luz del cuarto…-

¡Mentiras!- Naruto se levantó y negó con la cabeza….- eso es mentira Sakura-chan…-

Jajajajaja…. "Sakura-chan tengo miedo no apagues la luz" pero sabes que ha sido lo más comico…-

Sakura-chan ya es suficiente…-

En una ocasión se puso uno de mis cacheteros pensando que era uno de sus boxers…-

¡Prometiste que no se lo contarías a nadie!- Grito Naruto completamente rojo haciendo que todos los presentes y más de alguno de los clientes del bar rieran.

Hinata se reía con gracia colocando una de sus manos sobre su boca, cerraba sus ojos. Su risa a la diferencia de los alaridos que pegaban los demás, era suave y parecía el canto de un ave. Estaba tan calmado que le tomó por sorpresa cuando una chica se sentó sobre sus piernas.

Este le dirigió una mirada molesta a la chica, sin embargo esta solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. La chica estaba vestida de una manera muy provocativa y llevaba una loción exageradamente fuerte.

Vamos Sasuke-kun no me veas así… me vas a decir no te acuerdas de mi… -

¿Quién eres?- dijo este molesto

Que malo eres…- la chica se rio un poco- pero me imagino que te has acostado con tantas chicas que no te puedes acordar del todas….- ella hizo que uno de sus dedos dibujara círculos sobre su pecho- claro que para las chicas no es tan fácil el olvidarte después de una noche desenfrenada y salvaje contigo…- ella se lambio los labios…- saco un pequeño papel de entre sus pechos y lo deposito en una pequeña bolsa que tenía la camisa de Sasuke…- si quieres otra noche igual no dudes en llamarme…-

Dicho esto la chica se levantó y se alejó de él caminando de una manera provocativa, meneando sus caderas lo más posible. Sasuke soltó un suspiro de molestia.

Uhhhhhhhh…- Sasuke miro hacia sus amigos todos estos tenían una cara picara.

Valla Sasuke… diablos dime que les das… puta te juro que ninguna de las mujeres con las que me he acostado y he dejado al siguiente día me busca de esa manera…- dijo Sai- bueno a menos que no sea para decirme que son un mal nacido… bla, bla, bla y más bla…-

¡Eres un campeón hermano!- Exclamo Kiba.

Sasuke se puso a reír, como todo hombre su ego se estaba elevando y cuando tu ego se eleva hablar por hablar.

Pues porque yo no soy tan asqueroso haciendo estas cosas como lo son ustedes… yo si hago las cosas como se deben de hacer… Soy un semental en esto-

La mayoría de los presentes se pusieron a reír. Itachi por otro lado miro a Sasuke con molestia, él no había planeado que pasara eso. Maldita zorra le había arruinado sus planes. Sasuke era igual al estúpido que él había sido en el pasado. Siempre jugando con todo y por eso al final termino perdiendo lo que más le importaba. Sintió como alguien apretó su mano con fuerza. El dirigió su mirada hacia la niña la cual tenía fuertemente agarrada la mano de Itachi y le miraba con tristeza, en silencio ella le estaba pidiendo que le sacara de ahí.

Maldita la puta que arruino la idea que tenía para que su hermano pasara una noche tranquila con la ojiblanco. Él se imaginó que un par de copas ayudaría para que ambos hicieran las pases y tal vez dijeran lo importante que se estaban guardando.

La niña tenía las mejillas encendidas, y sus ojos parecían a punto de soltar lágrimas, Sasuke sin tonar esto se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño. Lo cual Itachi aprovecho para dejarles el dinero a los jóvenes e irse con Hinata, con la tonta escusa que ella no se sentía bien.

Itachi decidió que lo mejor en ese momento era caminar. Durante la mayor parte del camino nadie dijo nada, Itachi iba maldiciendo en su mente mientras miraba el cielo.

Yo… no… sé que me pasa…- soltó Hinata de repente. Itachi le miro, ella estaba llorando y agarraba con fuerzas ambas manos sobre su pecho.

No sé qué me pasa… yo… estaba tan feliz… feliz de estar con todos… feliz de estar pasando tiempo con Sasuke-san… feliz de que el estuviera viéndome en ese momento a mi… sólo a mí…- las lágrimas corrieron con mayor intensidad- me duele el pecho… ella… lo toco de manera tan familiar… él no lo evito… y-yo… yo… duele… estuve a punto de pararme, de decirle que dejara de tocarle de esa manera… él no era de ella…. Ella no tenía el más mínimo derecho de tocarle de esa manera…- Hinata miro a Itachi…- pero me di cuenta que yo tampoco tengo derecho sobre Sasuke-san para imponerle a alguien que no le toque…-

Itachi acaricio la cabeza de ella con suavidad- ¿En ese momento deseaste hacerle algo a esa chica?-

Desee golpearle, tirarle algo… yo solo quería que se alejara de Sasuke-san…- las lágrimas seguían saliendo – nunca he sentido esto… no comprendo que esta sensación pesada en el pecho…-

Eso mi pequeña se llaman celos…- Hinata abrió los ojos en sorpresa- celos… es aquella sensación de molestia y odio que sientes cuando alguien toca algo que es tuyo… o que quieres que te pertenezca…-

Hinata miro hacia el piso….

Celos… Ella había sentido celos… celos por Sasuke… normalmente los amigos tenían celos cuando alguien intentaba alejar a sus amigos de este, ella ya había sentido eso, claro que lo había sentido solo había tenido dos amigas en su vida, dos personas que ella quería mucho y cuando otra jovencita había alejado a una de ellas a Hinata le había dolido, sin embargo la sensación en este momento era distinta que en ese entonces. Si la chica hubiere hecho eso con otro de los presentes ella se habría molestado también….

Al imaginarlo no sentía nada…

Pero al recordar a Sasuke su pecho dolía con fuerza, dolía demasiado. Lo cual solo quería decir una cosa…

"Sasuke-san es diferente para mí que las otras personas, es mi amigo pero no puedo pensar en él como pienso en Naruto o en los otros… me duele pensar en lo sucedido y me duele más el saber que nuestro tiempo juntos se está acabando... no quiero alejarme de él… porque yo por el… yo…"-…. le quiero… siento algo fuerte por Sasuke-san…- dijo al aire y con esto las lágrimas cobraron aún más vida que antes….- yo… por Sasuke-san… yo…-

Itachi abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña. Mientras esta lloraba sin parar.

"Kurenai… tu?… te habrás puesto así al descubrir que sentías algo por mi?…"-

"Yo quiero a Sasuke-san"- Se dijo así misma Hinata, pero solo le quedaban un par de días para estar con él, después el haría lo mismo que había hecho con la joven que se había sentado el día de hoy en sus piernas….

"El me olvidara"- Con esta idea en su mente lloro como no lloraba desde la muerte de su madre…

Continuara…

¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusto? ¿Estuvo muy fresa?

Acepto todos los tomates y piedras que me caigan…


	16. Mentiras

Por fin traigo la conti de este fic…. Sorry por la larga espera…

Ya sólo falta 3 capis para que la historia concluya… yesssss! Por fin! Como sea, les dejo con el intento de continuación.

Capitulo 14: mentiras

Es gracioso como muchas veces en tu vida una pequeña mentira, algo insignificante, una mentirilla que va dirigida sólo para una persona termina siendo descubierta por muchas otras personas las cuales están seguras que es algo real, y que bueno… hacen que la mentirilla se convierta en una mentira enorme.

Hinata soltó un ronroneo al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos una vez más, sintió como la mano de Sasuke que estaba en su cintura le daba un leve apretón. El se separo de ella un poco, Hinata le regalo una sonrisa completamente embobada, dándole a entender que el beso en realidad le había gustado. Y mucho.

¡A eso me refería!-grito emocionada Tenten- debes demostrarle tanto a tu amada como a tu hijo que los amas… -

Desde que Tenten se había enterado del "Embarazo" de Hinata no había habido día en el que no hubiera visitado a ambos morenos, lo cual resulto en varias cosas. Bueno lo bueno era que normalmente estaban ellos dos solos pero… ahora… bueno… habían pasado tres cosas…

Primero: Todos los de Konoha sabían que Hinata estaba "embarazada" y ninguno de ellos se creía que era mentira.

Segundo: A Itachi se le había dado por confesarle a todos como los había encontrando la noche en la que el llego a la ciudad, por lo cual ahora todos estaban seguros de que Hinata y Sasuke si eran pareja. (Esto no mas lo hizo para joderle la vida a Sasuke)

Y tercero: como Tenten pasaba metida en la casa de Sasuke, desde hace 2 días. Ellos a ley tenían que tener una relación romántica.

Faltando 1 día para las clandestinas esto no era algo muy alentador. Hinata sabia de que esto sólo era un juego de tiempo, puesto que cuando las carreras concluyeran y Konoha ganara, ella estaba segura que sus amigos ganarían, los había visto correr y sabia que muy pocas personas podrían ser tan aventados y rápidos como ellos; Todo acabaría entonces.

Las caricias y besos de Sasuke, las tardes animadas en las que escuchaba las muchas historias de los Konoha, las platicas para aprender a ser más femenina con Sakura e Ino, las platicas en donde lo femenino no era necesario con Temari y Matsuri. Las peleas en las que las cuatro chicas trataban de hacer que Hinata se decidiera por una de las dos teorías.

Las tardes en donde los Konoha tocaban sus instrumentos y ella emocionada las gravaba en su mente, canciones que siempre que ella escuchará la llenarían de nostalgia.

Los besos y caricias que Sasuke compartía con cualquiera…

Hinata apretó con fuerza la mano que tenia entrelazada con Sasuke haciendo que el joven le mirara con seriedad, sin embargo esta mantenía la mirada baja.

Ella no deseaba que esto acabara, aún cuando era una mentira. ¡Qué hay de malo con las mentiras si te hacen feliz! Su realidad siempre había sido un asco… sintió como Sasuke le tomo de la barbilla y le hacía darle la cara. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con una mirada aguda y con unas pupilas tan negras como la noche, Hinata siempre había sido temerosa de las cosas oscuras o del color negro, sin embargo era lo más extraño del mundo le hecho de que los ojos tan oscuros de Sasuke y su mirada tan de un depredador le causaba una tranquilidad inmensa.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban vidriosos, lo cual le dio a entender a Sasuke que la niña quería llorar. Acaso había hecho algo para molestarle, acaso ella odiaba tanto el hecho de besarle. Muchos pensamientos inundaron su ser, sin embargo cuando pupilas grises se posaron sobre sus ojos pareció que ella se lleno de luz, los ojos de la niña mostraron un sin fin de emociones.

Hinata se puso de puntillas y con sus manos bajo la cabeza de Sasuke. Poso sus labios con suavidad sobre los de Sasuke y luego se separo de él, las manos de Hinata se movieron de la nuca del moreno hasta la espalda baja de este, acariciando un buen tramo de espalda en su camino; Hinata apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke.

Sasuke sólo pudo mantenerse un poco tenso por la sorpresa mas luego del beso su cuerpo se relajo y un delicioso escalofrió recorrió su espalda y cuerpo por la sutil caricia de Hinata.

No quiero que las mentiras terminen… no si estas me hacen feliz-fue un susurro suave casi inaudible, que salió de los labios de la Hyuuga.

Aún cuando Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario él escucho por completo dicho susurro. Y decidió guardarlo como algo especial, el su momento sería algo que de seguro le serviría como as.

Hinata apretó sus manos con fuerza, ella estaba en casa sólo con Sasuke. Los Kohona se habían retirado sin antes despedirse de la "pequeña cosa de sexo indefinido" como popularmente se llamaba ahora su futuro "bebe" todas y todos habían acariciado su vientre. Ya que todos querían que "la pequeña cosa de sexo indefinida" conociera sus voces y se encariñara con ellos antes de nacer.

Si tan sólo supieran que no existía tal "pequeña cosa de sexo indefinida" Soltó un suspiro.

A ti esto de mentir te da bien…-

¿he?-

Es decir eso de mentir… tal parece que te viene de flores haces que cualquiera te crea…-

mmm… p-puede que t-tenga razón… -Hinata se puso un dedo en la mandíbula mientras parecía recordar algo- siempre pretendo ser a-algo que no-o soy… muestro u-una sonri-isa aunque-e e-este triste… -su boca dibujo una sonrisa feliz- se podría decir que si soy buena mintiendo…-

¿Quieres que la mentira continúe aún cuando ellos no están en la casa?-

¿He-e?-

Sasuke se acerco de manera lenta hacia Hinata, le toco con suavidad el rostro y bajo el suyo hasta quedar frente a ella. Sus alientos se mesclaron el uno con el otro. Hinata empezó a respirar con mayor velocidad y su rostro se torno de un bello color rosa.

¿Quieres que la mentira continúe cierto?-

Hai-i!- soltó Hinata sin pensarlo, su rostro se tono aún más rosa. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que había dicho o decir alguna negación Sasuke choco sus labios contra los de la chica.

Hinata, como siempre, que Sasuke comenzaba un contacto intimo entre los dos, se quedo ida al inicio más luego empezó a responderle ansiosa y gustosa. Sus manos se movieron por instinto y rodearon la nuca de Sasuke, este movió sus manos hasta que se posaron en la cintura de la chica.

El beso era suave sin prisa, eran pequeños choques entre ambas bocas, pequeños choques que a su vez enviaban cortes de placer por el cuerpo de ambos; la mano de Sasuke subió un poco, de manera insegura hasta que se poso sobre el omoplato de la pelinegra; la otra se aventuro hasta uno de redondos y suaves glúteos de ella dándole un firme apretón ante lo cual Hinata reacciono abriendo su boca para soltar un suave gemido.

La traviesa lengua de Sasuke ingreso a la boca de Hinata degustando por completo el dulce sabor que ella poseía. Esta se tenso en un inicio. Sin embargo al sentir como Sasuke acariciaba cada rincón de su boca soltó un nuevo gemido que quedo atrapado entre su boca y la Sasuke.

Sasuke se separo de ella. Luego en un movimiento rápido le cargo. Hinata pasó sus bazos por el cuello de Sasuke mientras se reía de manera inocente y feliz. Sasuke simplemente se limito a sonreírle de manera cariñosa. Recorrió el camino desde la sala hasta el dormitorio. Deposito con suavidad a la niña en la cama él se poso sobre ella. Colocando su cabeza entre sus pechos. Hinata empezó a pasar sus dedos entre las hebras oscuras.

Me gusta estar así… -dijo Sasuke

A mí también.,..-

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke no hicieron ningún movimiento para hacer algo más a para cambiar su posición, Sasuke reposando su cabeza en el abundante pecho de la morena y esta acariciando los cabellos negros. Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Tenten… Últimamente siento que andas un poco sospechosa… - Neji miro fijamente a su prometida mientras esta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo terminaba de comerse un cono de helado.

¿Tu crees?-Soltó de la manera más monótona Tenten.

Si, es que como explicarte, andas mas calculadora y mucho más tranquila… como si no quisieras actuar de una manera extraña… lo cual de por sí sólo es extraño…-

¿Enserio?-

¡Ves! La tu normal gritaría como niña histérica diciendo que no tienes nada que ocultar y que no te estás comportando rara…- Neji pareció meditar un momentos tus palabras- es decir… estas comportándote como una persona normal…-

¡¿he?!- Tenten mostro una cara molesta- ¿Así que a tu parecer regularmente me comporto como una persona anormal?-

Podríamos decir…-

Neji… amor… púdrete…- con esto dicho la chica se levanto molesta y se empezó a alejar sin decir nada más.

De verdad que Neji era un estúpido simplón. Que le costaba dar a comprender sus ideas usando palabras más civilizadas, no palabras tiernas si no palabras mas benevolentes. Aún no comprendía que era lo que veía en el idiota de ojos grises. De repente sintió como unos fuertes brazos le rodearon y detuvieron el caminar de ella.

¿Te ofendí?- y todavía lo preguntaba ¡Bastardo! – perdona… juro que no era mi intención el ofenderte, pero normalmente tu solita te tratas así…-

Eso pudiera ser cierto, pero era muy diferentes el llamarse una sola enferma, rara o fuera de lo común a que otras personas te digieran eso. Puesto que las palabras dichas por otras personas suelen ser mucho más dolorosas que las que te dices tu sola, lo que tu dices no tiene un significado mayor oculto, pero las palabras de otras personas, bueno no se sabe cuando significados ocultos pueden tener.

No, para nada Neji no me ofendiste… - dijo de manera sarcástica.

Ves, algo te pasa, tu no reaccionas de esa manera tan calmada, regularmente yo ya estaría tratando de tranquilizar el dolor en alguna de las partes de mi cuerpo- Tenten mostro una cara aún más molesta de lo que ya tenía. A lo que Neji reacciono simplemente girándola y depositando un suave beso en los labios de la castaña.

Te amo…-Neji sonrio…- te amo niña-niño…- una enorme mueca burlista se hizo presente en la cara de Neji.

Tenten se sonrojo con el suave beso y se relajo un poco, olvidado por unos segundos que se encontraba molesta. Cuando escucho la declaración de Neji su corazón empezó a palpitar con mucha fuerza, apagándose nuevamente al escuchar la siguiente declaración de su imbécil novio.

¿Niña-niño?-

Jajajajajaja… no te enojes así me gustas… ahora… me dirás por que estas actuando de manera rara…-

No estoy actuando rara…-

Si lo estas…

Que no… no estoy actuando rara… lo que pasa es que tu estás viendo cosas donde no hay nada, de seguro estas estresado por tus múltiples reuniones con los Uchiha…-

Puede que tengas razón… ¿Segura que no me estas ocultando nada?-

¿Por qué te tendría que ocultar algo?-

Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto…-

Tenten dirigió su mirada hacia Neji, le regalo una sonrisa muy dulce e inocente, de esas que te hacen confiar en las personas.

Sí…

Tenten le estaba ocultando algo….

* * *

Hinata abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como alguien se movía sobre ella buscando una mejor posición. Luego sintió una leve caricia en su vientre, ella soltó un suspiro suave al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa feliz se cruzaba por su rostro y este se tornaba de un suave rosa.

Buenos días… ¿Dormiste bien?-

Genial…-dijo ella murmuro ella mientras abría sus ojos.

El negro y el blanco se encontraron, Sasuke se levanto un poco y usando sus manos como apoyo acerco su rostro al de Hinata, esta levanto su mano y empezó a acariciar la mejilla del moreno con mucha suavidad, Sasuke como un gato simplemente ladeo su cabeza para que ella pudiera acariciar con más facilidad cosa que Hinata realizo sin perder tiempo, la mano de ella se pació de la mejilla hasta la nuca del chico acariciando con suavidad los cabellos de este, poco a poco, sin perder el contacto que sus ojos mantenían, poso su peso sobre el de Hinata y sus alientos empezaron a mezclarse hasta que los labios de Sasuke se posaron sobre los de la morena, ambos degustaron con emoción el suave contacto, un beso tranquilo y sin prisa, un contacto tan leve pero que a la vez enviaba choques eléctricos que recorrían por completo el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes.

Sasuke se alejo un poco de la niña para verle, de verdad que se había convertido en un fetiche el mirarle, y bueno eso era lógico, más cuando ella le miraba así: como que se sintiera en un sueño, con la mirada más dulce e inocente que él nunca antes había recibido.

El color rosa en el rostro de Hinata aumento al sentirse dueña de la mirada oscura.

T-te amo…-

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa luego de escuchar el murmulla suave, casi inaudible que había salido de los labios de la joven. Estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando un ruido en la puerta del cuarto hizo que tanto él como la morena dirigieran su mirada hacia el grupo de jóvenes que les miraban; algunos con caras sonrosadas otros con miradas picaras y las niñas del grupos que les miraban de manera soñadora.

Kya! Que bellos se ven! De lo más tierno!- Exclamo Sakura.

Sasuke dejo caer su cabeza a un lado del cuello de Hinata, soltando un gruñido de molestia, para luego levantarse un poco dirigiéndoles una mirada de intenciones asesinas a todos los jóvenes.

LARGO…-

No necesito decir nada más para que todos los jóvenes salieran corriendo escuchándose a Naruto que gritaba "¡Los esperamos en la sala, tómense su tiempo!"

¿Por qué rayos sus amigos eran unos bastardos? Se levanto y se sentó en la cama, Hinata siguió su movimiento.

Hoy son las clandestinas… y bueno las chicas pensaron que sería divertido que hoy fuéramos a un día de campo, para no se levantar el ánimo para lo que va a pasar en la noche algo así… como… para hacerte sentir bien… ya que bueno mañana volverás a tu realidad…-

Al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke Hinata pasó por un complejo momento emocional. Sasuke se levanto de la cama dispuesto a bañarse y a cambiarse, sin embargo rápidamente fue jalado una vez más sobre la cama, Hinata le abrazo con fuerza y oculto su rostro en el pecho del joven mientras las lagrimas salían de sus opalinos ojos.

No quiero.,.. n-no quiero… no quiero que esto acabe…-

Sasuke acaricio el cabello de ella mientras la escuchaba llorar.

Lo siento, pero puede que para ti este bien… pero yo no tengo interés de vivir siempre en una mentira…-

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se separo de él tratando de mostrarle con la mirada de que ella realmente sentía algo por él, sin embargo Sasuke simplemente se alejo de ella y salió de la habitación, Hinata sintió como el mundo a su alrededor parecía girar las lagrimas salieron con mayor intensidad. Sin poder detenerlo ella cayó de rodillas al piso…

Debió de haberlo esperado…

Sasuke no sentía lo mismo por ella… después de todo Sasuke hacia cosas como las que habían compartido la noche anterior con cualquiera..

Que tonta soy…- fue todo lo que se dijo a sí misma.

Continuara,,,,

Si! Ya! Dos capis más y muere!

Jajajajajajajajajaja.,,, quien dijo que los Hernández dejamos las cosas incompletas…

En el siguiente capítulo ya se tratara de entrada de las clandestinas… XD

Lo siento tanto por la tardanza… de verdad lo siento, sin embargo prometo que antes que termine el año ya voy a haber subido las últimas dos partes.

Les mando un millón de besos y muchos abrazos….


End file.
